Solstice
by Maddie Rose
Summary: Rose is the Protector of the Kings and Queens of Narnia. The legacy of her line weighs heavily upon her shoulders. But what happens when Narnia must be protected not by the Kings and Queens, but FROM them? Love, darkness, revenge and betrayal ensue... Formerly PRINCESS ROSE: THE GOLDEN AGE
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_The coronation had been an affair of much celebration, heralded by the customary dances. In her dress of ruby red, Rose felt awkward and insecure as she watched the others dancing and laughing. She was only fourteen years old, yet there was so much the Narnians expected of her. She felt as though she bore the weight of the world on her shoulders, while others were content to let themselves go. It didn't matter for the Pevensies. They were Kings and Queens of Narnia. Their job to fulfill the prophecy was over – but Rose's was only just beginning._

_There was another who was not interested in dancing, apparently observing the décor. The Just King stood to the side, the shadow of a smile crossing his lips as he watched his brother and sisters, caught up in the jubilant air of the celebrations, enthralled by the dancing. He caught Rose's eye, and crossed the room to stand beside her._

"_You don't seem to be enjoying yourself," she pointed out, a little accusingly._

_Edmund shook his head as Lucy twirled past them with Mr Tumnus, laughing freely as if she didn't have a care in the world. While the others loosened up, Edmund was all seriousness. Rose had almost forgotten that aspect of his personality._

"_Come out to the balcony with me," Edmund stated, "The music is quite loud and I need a bit of fresh air."_

_Fresh air? Coming from Edmund? He'd been the one to tell Susan that it wasn't like there wasn't air inside. However, Rose didn't want to ruin the light mood of the party, and so she accompanied Edmund out to the balcony. No one stood there except them, and as the stars twinkled over the oceans of Cair Paravel, they stood there in silence._

_Rose snuck a glance at her friend, and was astonished at how…well, lonely he looked. This was a time of celebration. The White Witch had been destroyed, and he was now officially a King of Narnia. Wasn't this what he had wanted? She hated seeing him so melancholy, and so she rested a hand on his shoulder. He turned to glance sharply at her._

"_What's wrong?" she inquired, her hazel eyes begging to know, "I don't want to press you, but…you seem unhappy. Is there anything I can do to help?"_

_Edmund turned away, refusing to look at her. "No."_

_His one-syllable answer wasn't good enough for Rose. What was that supposed to mean? No, he wasn't unhappy; or no, she couldn't do anything to help him? She continued to gaze at him in askance, wishing with all her might that he would just look at her. She wanted to rage at him, but she knew how immature that would look. Immaturity wasn't something she could afford to have if she was supposed to be the Protector of the Kings and Queens._

"_No, what?" she persisted._

_Edmund sighed, and finally – thankfully – his dark eyes locked with her hazel ones. He had matured much since he had learned the truth about the White Witch, and Rose guessed that he had become a stronger person because of it. _

"_Look, don't worry about it, Rose. It's not something I can't sort out in my own time."_

_She had been brushed away, and she felt hurt and rejected. She was supposed to be his best friend, yet he wouldn't let her help him. She felt so helpless, just standing there unable to do anything to ease his inner sadness. If he wouldn't let her in, then what did he expect from her?_

"_You don't like to dance," Edmund changed the subject abruptly, "You watch the others, but you won't join in."_

"_Neither will you," retorted Rose defensively, but she wasn't in the mood to get into an argument with Edmund, "And in my defense, I'm tired and I don't really feel like dancing."_

_This made the Just King fall silent again, and retreat back into the recesses of his thoughts. It annoyed Rose to no end when he did this, when he failed to pay attention to what was real and right in front of him, and instead insisted on reminiscing on the past…or perhaps the future._

"_Peter's been hanging out all night to ask you to dance," Edmund said bleakly, glancing over at his older brother who was currently dancing jovially with Susan, who was half-laughing, half-protesting._

_Rose didn't look like she believed him. She raised an eyebrow as she too observed Peter, however she had a smile on her face when she did._

"_Really? Then why hasn't he?"_

_Edmund shrugged, although he knew the answer all too well. Rose knew it, too – but sometimes love made people blind, and perhaps she didn't see the answer that was right in front of her. Peter would ask any girl in the room to dance, except for Rose._

"_You intimidate him, I suppose."_

"_Come off it," laughed Rose, turning back to face Edmund, "Me, intimidate Peter? He hardly seems the type who would daunted by a fourteen-year-old girl. He's probably worried I would step on his feet, or the other way around."_

_Edmund shook his head. "Think what you like. I can tell he wanted to dance with you."_

_There was silence between them, and Edmund forced himself to keep his gaze away from Rose as she glanced at Peter with rapture. He felt a pang of jealousy, and ignored it. He deserved this. He had betrayed Rose and the others, and so he had come to realise that Peter deserved Rose more than Edmund ever did._

"_Well, why don't we?"_

_Rose looked surprised, and she glanced at him as if he'd just suggested he had seen the White Witch skipping along the sand in a tutu._

"_Come again?"_

_Edmund flushed, and was glad that the dim light wouldn't enable Rose to see the colour in his freckled face. He shrugged his shoulders awkwardly._

"_Why don't we dance?"_

_Comprehension dawned on Rose's face, and she offered Edmund a shy smile._

"_Oh…well, that seems to be a nice idea, Edmund. The best you've had all night, as a matter of fact."_

_Edmund felt awkward and clumsy as he moved closer to Rose, and he allowed himself to revel in the feeling as he put one arm around the girl's waist, and the other clasped her hand. He took her in: her smell, like sea salt…her flushed cheeks…he was close enough to see the glitter that coated her eyelashes…_

_No. He was a King of Narnia, and he would not surrender to his emotions, despite the fact that it was killing him inside. Rose was in love with Peter, who loved her back. They were happy together, and he would not jeopardize this. Not when he had nearly cost them all so much._

_Rose visibly relaxed, resting her head on Edmund's shoulder. It was because she was tired, he told himself – but secretly he was hoping it meant so much more. He hated himself for wanting her, when he knew she belonged to Peter._

_This dance meant nothing, but to Edmund it meant the world. He didn't usually dance, and he didn't think he would have if not for Rose. She had closed her eyes and now her head was nestled comfortably on his shoulder as they moved slowly back and forth. Edmund felt like he was flying._

_Only one person saw them on the balcony, dancing amidst the glittering stars. Lucy might have been young and naïve, but even she was old enough to know what she saw. Edmund held Rose in his arms, looking more content than she had ever seen him. Rose's eyes were closed and if Lucy hadn't known any better, she would have guessed Rose might have drifted off to sleep. They were dancing, and Lucy watched them for a moment._

_What she saw somehow troubled her. Edmund was in love with Rose. That much was obvious. However, Rose and Peter were now in a relationship, one made all the more difficult because of their three-year age gap and Rose's tender age. _

_It was only a dance, though. Edmund and Rose were best friends, just like Rose was best friends with her and Susan. They had known each other since they were young. Of course it was just a dance._

_But Lucy had no idea of the events yet to come. She didn't know that the Golden Age wouldn't be nearly so brilliant as its name suggested. For during this time, Narnia had to be protected not _by _the Kings and Queens, but _from _them._


	2. Worlds Apart

**Chapter One: Worlds Apart**

It was hard to imagine that it had been three years since their coronation. Today was the anniversary, and the Narnians were all celebrating as was proper. Well, everyone except a certain Just King, who stayed in his room like any brooding seventeen-year-old.

Rose Finley might be the Protector, but it didn't seem like it. Edmund could remember her leave from Narnia, only a week or so after the coronation had taken place. He still didn't quite understand it, why she had gone to Archenland and why she had stayed there for so long, but he could still remember well the argument they'd had, the bitter words upon which they'd parted.

Peter seemed to know what had been going on. They talked about Rose sometimes, and from the look in his older brother's blue eyes, Edmund knew that he was still in love with her. He had hoped that, during Rose's absence, Peter's feelings for her would dissipate and he would realise that he had only ever had a crush on her. But that wasn't going to happen.

Rose's return was inevitable, but none of them knew exactly _when _she would be coming back. Even Peter didn't know the details. Edmund was furious at Peter for knowing the details and keeping them from him, Susan and Lucy – and he had strong suspicions that he wasn't the only one.

Susan had begun to act coldly towards Peter when he had admitted he knew the real reason Rose had ventured to Archenland and had consented to stay there for three years. They knew it must be something of great importance, not only because Rose was their best friend and would not easily part with them, but because as the Protector her duty was first and foremost to the Kings and Queens of Narnia.

That wasn't the only reason that Edmund was in a surly mood. Three years exactly since his coronation…three years since he had realised the painful truth even as he held Rose Finley in his arms: she was in love with Peter, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He had entertained the notion that he would fall for another girl, but he was cursed to love Rose, the same girl his brother loved. He wished with all his heart that he could just stop loving her, but things weren't that easy.

"Edmund?" It was Lucy at the door. She sounded tentative, and she knocked hesitantly. "Please, Ed…don't be antisocial. I know you're lying when you told Peter you were feeling ill. Besides, there's something important I need to tell you."

There was a few moments silence before Edmund called back to her, "Well, go ahead. Tell me."

"No," replied Lucy, and Edmund knew he would never manage to drag it out of her – she was just much too stubborn, "You have to come out if you want me to tell you anything."

"One minute."

Knowing Lucy, she would take him down to the celebrations, and as a King of Narnia, Edmund had to look presentable. He went over to the mirror set on his dressing table and carefully raked back his dark hair. Then he turned and went to open the door.

Lucy stood waiting anxiously outside. She was fifteen years old, but she still looked young for her age. She had barely developed and was still as flat as a boy, but she had grown taller. Her reddish brown hair framed her face in soft curls.

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "There, I knew I could get you to come out. I suppose Susan won't be too pleased that I won the bet."

Somewhat annoyed that they were making bets about him, Edmund sighed irritably and crossed his arms over his chest. Lucy started to walk down the corridor, and Edmund guessed that if he was ever going to find out the important matter she was going to tell him about, then it would be best if he followed her.

"So?" he asked impatiently, "What is this important thing you had to tell me? That wasn't just a devious way of luring me out of my room, was it?"

Lucy shook her head. "Of course not. Well, you see…Peter received a letter from Rose this morning."

_Rose!_

Just when he started to banish her from his mind, she came back to haunt him with her presence. Edmund clenched his hands in fists, and then relaxed them again. He couldn't afford for Lucy to notice anything suspicious. She and Susan both knew that Peter and Rose were in a relationship.

"What did the letter say?" Edmund persisted. Knowing Rose, she wouldn't just have sent a letter to tell them how she was going and wish them all good health. She was not a long-winded courtier or politician who dragged things on painfully; she kept things short and sweet and told it like it was – unless her determined spirit had changed in the three years she'd been away.

Lucy smiled mischievously. "Here's what's going to happen, Ed. You'll come with me to the celebrations, claiming that you're feeling a lot better after a nice long nap. Afterwards, we will pretend to retire, and then I will show you the letter from Rose."

Edmund could hardly see this as a fair exchange. Lucy knew the contents of the letter, and she hadn't been dragged out by her heels to have to find out. More likely, she and Susan had been there when Peter was reading it and they'd all had a bit of a look. Edmund felt a pang of resentment that he was probably the only one who didn't know about Rose's letter.

"If it was that important, shouldn't you just show me now?"

Lucy's smile widened into a grin. "Oh, it's important, but not dreadfully so. It's not like Rose is going to die before you even get the chance to read her letter. It's nothing terrible, Edmund. Well, not so much…"

She bit her lip, obviously thinking she had said too much. Edmund, however, was just as confused by Lucy's mysterious attitude towards the subject as he had been before. She had given him no clues as to what the letter might contain.

"Alright," he grumbled, "No dancing, though. I don't dance."

Lucy almost mentioned three years ago when he had danced with Rose on a balcony under the stars, and then she bit back the response. It would be foolish to let Edmund know she had seen how close the two of them had been, and besides that had obviously been a personal moment for both of them.

"Agreed. But you have to promise to at least try some of Mr Tumnus's treacle tarts."

High King Peter the Magnificent was living up to his title. At twenty years old, he was one of the most handsome young men in Narnia, not to mention his many positive attributes. The crown that adorned his head wasn't needed to give away the fact that he was a King – the way he held himself and the fire that blazed in his blue eyes was enough.

His sister, Queen Susan, tapped him on the shoulder. She, too, was well renowned for her good looks. It was said that she was the most beautiful young woman in the world, and she was only nineteen so that was saying something. She pointed across the room to where their younger brother and sister had weaved their way through the crowd, and were joining the celebrations.

Lucy looked very pleased; a grin had spread across her face as she glanced around her in wonder. Edmund, however, had a sour look on his face that told Peter he would have much rather have stayed shut in his room.

"How did Lucy manage to persuade him to come down?" Susan asked, puzzled, "Edmund's so stubborn. Once he has his mind made up, there's no changing it."

Peter agreed with her, but he shrugged. Perhaps Edmund had actually wanted to come down, despite the fact that he didn't really like crowds or dancing. Maybe he had wanted to be social for a change.

His mind turned away from the quizzical matter of his brother's appearance, to another matter that had crossed his mind, one far more troubling. Rose would be back in Narnia soon, and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. He was still in love with her – if anything, Rose's absence from Narnia had only strengthened his feelings for her.

She wasn't a girl anymore. She would be a young woman of seventeen. He could have any number of young women, yet it was Rose Finley that Peter wanted. There was just something about her, some aspect of her personality that made her different from other girls.

He had spoken to Edmund about Rose, subtly probing to find out the extent of his brother's feelings for Rose. Edmund had admitted that his love for Rose had passed, and he now saw as his best friend and no more.

Peter had plans for when Rose returned, plans that he had yet to share with the others. He suspected that Lucy and Susan had overheard him talking to Lord Peridan about the plans, but this wasn't certain.

"Peter?" Susan was glancing at him with a sharp look on her face, "Peter, I'm talking to you."

He jumped out his reverie, not having realised that Susan had been speaking to him while he had been ruminating about Rose.

"Sorry, Su, I wasn't listening…"

Susan rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Well, that's obvious. Like I was _saying_, I'm heading over to the beverages table and I was wondering if you wanted some honey mead?"

Peter jerked his head into a nod. "Thank you, Su. Some honey mead would be spectacular."

Susan moved away, her dress shimmering and swaying like a waterfall as she went. Lucy practically bounded up to Peter, a brilliant smile lighting her face. That was the thing Peter loved about his youngest sister: she had the ability to brighten up the mood in any situation.

"You look a little lonely," she observed, "Do you want to dance, Peter?"

He shook his head, and her smile faltered slightly. "Sorry, Lu. Not really."

There was silence between them, and Peter watched as Edmund helped himself to a treacle tart. He observed it first, as though it might be poisoned, before he took a tentative bite. Then he leaned back against the table and watched the celebrations. That was typical Edmund – fascinated by a world so close he could touch it, yet never wanting to be a part of it.

"How did you manage to get Ed to come down?" Peter inquired, "He doesn't really look like he's in a party mood."

"Persuasion," Lucy replied cryptically, "Besides, if he has a few drinks he might lighten up a bit."

Peter frowned disapprovingly. "Don't start getting notions in your head. He's seventeen. He might have a drink or two, but he's too young to have enough to get him into the party spirit."

"Oh." Lucy looked disappointed, but then Susan returned with two glasses of honey mead and she bounced on the balls of her feet. "Thanks, Su!"

Susan couldn't restrain a surprised laugh at Lucy's enthusiasm. "They're not for you, silly. One for me and one for Peter." She turned to hand Peter his glass, and eyed him suspiciously. "Are you ever going to tell us the reason Rose went to Archenland for three years, Peter? She's coming back soon, so you may as well."

Peter shrugged, not liking this sudden change of topic. "Why don't you ask her yourself when she gets here?"

Susan sighed impatiently. "I'm asking _you_, Peter. You're the one who sent her there in the first place, if I'm correct."

Peter shook his head, taking a gulp of his mead as if to soothe his nerves. "Not really. It's complicated, Susan. When Rose gets back, I promise I'll tell you everything."

The candles were dim by the time Lucy and Edmund moved swiftly down the corridors towards the palace library. Lucy glanced around fervently, before closing the door behind them. Edmund had to smirk at her cautious attitude.

"You act like we're doing something we shouldn't be," he remarked.

"Yes, well," Lucy replied a little irritably, "The letter was addressed to Peter. We shouldn't really be reading it. It's none of our business."

Edmund raised his dark eyebrows. "Then why are we?"

Lucy didn't answer. She shifted some things around on the desk, before flicking to a certain page in a thick volume and extracting an envelope. Triumphant, she crossed the room and handed it to Edmund.

He opened it and withdrew the letter, which was quite obviously written in Rose's neat handwriting. Then, he started to read.

_Dear Peter,_

_Archenland really is a lovely country, and I have been very well received here. King Lune is a very kind man, and he has been the one to grant me hospitality for the last few years. I'm missing you all terribly, and I look forward to seeing you again…very soon._

_In my time here, I have been very successful. I have mainly been under the watchful eye of Lord Hadrian, and I stayed with him and his wife Lady Phaedra for some time also. They have a son who is about the same age as Lucy, and a boy very talented when it comes to different languages of various countries._

_The strangest of things happened only a few days prior to when I write this letter. The Duke of Arius asked me for my hand in marriage. Please don't distress – I politely declined his offer saying that I thought myself too young to marry. He is quite young himself, only twenty-five years old, and he wasn't too dejected about my declination. _

_I shall be returning to Narnia in a matter of days, as I have accomplished what I went out to do. I look forward to seeing everyone again, and I promise you that despite my absence, I shall be adamant in my role as the Protector. _

_See you soon,_

_Love Rose._

Twenty-five years old! That may not seem so old, but the Duke of Arius was still eight years older than Rose was. Edmund felt vicious satisfaction that she'd rejected his proposal, but that didn't mean he was any closer to her.

She would be back soon. This thought made Edmund's heart beat faster in his chest. This revelation made him both nervous and overjoyed. After three years away, Rose would soon be returning to Narnia. Then, he would find out the real reason she had gone.

Susan walked back to her room in the early hours of morning, staggering a little under the influence of alcohol but at the same time retaining the dignity expected of a Queen of Narnia. She had been dancing with Lord Peridan into the night…not realising that night had become early morning, and not realising how much her feet ached.

She stopped in her steps, frowning. She could heard something that sounded a lot like someone crying, and it was coming from Lucy's room. Tentatively, she opened the door to her sister's quarters, and tiptoed inside.

"Lu?" she asked.

There was no reply, but the sobbing did not cease. Susan's frown remained as she moved to stand over the girl, watching as she writhed and cried in her sleep. Lucy seemed very distressed, and Susan wondered what on earth could make her younger sister so upset. Surely for young Lucy, life was magical and wonderful?

"It's all my fault!" she uttered aloud, startling Susan somewhat, "I should have known earlier than I did…I should have said something!"

Susan grabbed Lucy by the shoulders and shook her fervently, but the younger girl was a heavy sleeper and she fell silent.

"Whatever do you mean, Lu? You're not speaking clearly!"

But it must have been sleep-talk after all. Lucy was now breathing evenly, and the only sign of her distress were the tears that glittered in the ducts of her eyes, like twin gems. Susan sighed impatiently and turned to leave. What a waste of her time this had been after all!

Edmund didn't get much sleep. No one had said Rose was coming back the next day, but that was what he assumed. Perhaps it was because of his anticipation after reading her letter. Then he could find out the truth – and maybe even win her over.

Of course, he knew he would be competing against Peter. He felt a surge of guilt deep inside him. Peter probably didn't even know the extent of Edmund's feelings for Rose. He was just drawn to her like a moth to the light…just like Edmund was.

Edmund gritted his teeth. He had to get over Rose Finley, and that was final. He had been pining over her for years, and enough was enough. He would approach her, but if she rejected him he would have to back off. Yet somehow, despite how much Edmund would have loved to believe that, he knew it wasn't going to happen. It was just too hard – too hard not to love her.

He shoveled down his breakfast, and Peter seemed to notice his haste. Even Edmund didn't know why he was rushing. For all he knew, Rose could still be a few days away. Yet he had a glimmer of hope that she was near, that she would be here.

"Where are you off to, Ed?"

Edmund shrugged. "Nowhere."

That was always the excuse. Nowhere or nothing. He never talked about Rose as much as the others, for fear that his words would betray the fact that he was in love with her still. He doubted that those Valentine's Day gifts – which already seemed a forever ago to him – would have any meaning for her. After all, Peter's were always better. Edmund felt bitterly jealous of his older brother.


	3. Bittersweet Reunion

**Chapter Two: Bittersweet Reunion**

"She's back!" Lucy's cry roused Edmund to attention, and his head snapped up from the book he had been reading as his younger sister rushed into the library, "She's back! Rose is back!"

His heart thumping in his chest, struggling to be free of the prison of his ribcage, Edmund shoved the thick novel aside and followed Lucy, breaking into a run in his desperation to get to the turret in time to witness Rose's arrival.

A brunette girl rode over the drawbridge and into the courtyard. Her golden brown was the only indication of the girl Edmund had known, but she was much older now. He couldn't wait to see just how different she had become, and he and Lucy started to walk down to the courtyard to greet their friend.

"It's been three years," Edmund sighed wistfully, hoping Lucy was still too naïve to pick up on the emotions heavily laden in his tone, "Good thing she wouldn't marry the Duke in Archenland."

Susan startled the pair of them by joining them in their walk down to the courtyard. She was fussing about with her hair, and her normally serious expression had changed into one of delight.

"Oh, Peter will be so pleased!"

Edmund blinked. "Peter?"

Susan said no more as they entered the courtyard. The High King was already there, and Edmund watched dispassionately as he kissed the hand of a young woman with golden brown hair. The girl who was Rose Finley.

Upon hearing the others arrived, she turned, and Edmund braced himself.

Rose was even more beautiful than he had remembered her. At seventeen years old, she was now blooming into a fine young woman. Her brown hair streamed down her back, and her hazel eyes gleamed with recognition. Her face was more pointed and the fine bones more prominent.

Edmund found himself glancing at her figure, and he struggled to hide his flushing. She now had the curves of a woman – a slender waist, full breasts and rounded hips. Damn her. Why could she not have grown into an ugly hag? Although, even if that had happened, Edmund still thought he would love her.

"Susan." Rose turned her attention on the second oldest, and Susan brushed past the others to embrace her friend fiercely. Rose returned the hug with a small smile.

"How you've grown!" Susan beamed delightedly, "You're probably being talked about as the most beautiful woman in the world."

Rose shook her head, laughing. "No, that's you, Susan. I would never dare try to usurp your title."

She glanced at Lucy next, and her eyes widened as she realised how much the young girl had grown.

"Wow, you're nearly as tall as me, Lu!"

Both girls laughed happily as they embraced, and Edmund knew what was to come. He was the last to be reacquainted, and he didn't know if he could hold all these feelings back. Could he contain himself and greet the girl properly?

Rose detached herself from Lucy and glanced over at the solemn, dark-haired young man. How much Edmund had grown! She moved towards him, unsure what to expect. He had always had the most volatile temper out of them.

"Rose." He inclined his head to her in a formal manner as if they didn't know each other.

"Ed."

He didn't move, and neither did she. They both stood there for a moment, almost eying each other. Both clearly remembered the fiery argument they'd had before Rose's departure, where Edmund had tried to convince her to stay. Susan seemed to sense the tension between the two, and she hastily interjected.

"Well! Why don't we go inside and we can hear all about Rose's adventures?"

Edmund set his jaw as he watched Susan link arms with Rose, and the two of them headed inside with Lucy chattering animatedly beside them, and Peter walked a little ahead. He felt so alone, even though he'd hoped things would improve when Rose returned.

He jammed his hands into his pockets and strode along behind them, a few feet back so that he didn't appear to be listening to their conversation. So far, Susan and Lucy seemed to be asking questions, and Rose was shaking her head in response.

Edmund guessed that she would remain enigmatic until they went somewhere more private, and then she would tell them what had happened. It had always made Edmund sour when he realised that his older brother was the only one who knew the real reason Rose had gone. After all, he had been the one to send her away.

"So." Susan leaned forward in her chair with an eager expression on her face as she observed the seventeen-year-old girl who sat across her from her, looking coy and not sure what to expect. It had been three years since she had seen her friends last, and Rose didn't know what had changed and what had stayed the same. "Peter wouldn't tell us a thing. He said we had to wait until you returned and told us yourself."

Rose smiled. "Well, you all act as though it's so big a deal. In all honesty, it's not much of a story. The morning after the coronation, Peter came to me and said that to be the Protector, it would be best if I went to Archenland to train. And three years later, here I am. There's not much to tell."

Lucy couldn't quite restrain a giggle. "What about the Duke? We heard about that."

Peter's expression was stern, and one look from him made his younger sister fall silent. Apparently, this wasn't the kind of thing he wanted to talk about, but now Edmund was feeling angry. Rose had been sent away to _train_. For three years, she had been in Archenland. _Training._

Why couldn't she have trained here in Narnia? Edmund couldn't shake off the feeling that something else had happened, something else was the cause of Rose's departure for three years. He guessed by the solemn look in his older brother's eyes that he was right.

"Well," Peter stood up, and Edmund watched him with a guarded expression, "If there's nothing else to be said, I must speak with Rose alone."

Edmund practically jumped to his feet before anyone could say anything. Lucy's mouth opened, and Susan's eyes widened slightly. Even Peter permitted himself a look of surprise as he observed his younger brother's defiance.

"What was the real reason, Peter? Rose could have trained in Narnia. Why did you send her away?"

Peter's eyebrows drew downwards, and there was a warning flash in his blue eyes. He didn't seem to be able to answer Edmund to his face; he averted his eyes rather than look at his brother directly. Edmund knew something was amiss, even if Peter wouldn't confess in front of Rose, Susan and Lucy.

"Rose has already told you, Ed. Besides, there's nothing wrong with soaking up the cultures of other nations."

Now he was talking about _culture_? Edmund knew he was lying, and he ground his teeth and glowered at his older brother, who calmly avoided his fury.

"Peter, I'm not talking about what Rose has said. I'm talking about what you _haven't _said. You've kept Rose's reason for leaving a secret from us, and I don't think…"

"Edmund!" barked Peter, sounding authoritative and drawing himself up to full height, "That's enough. I won't take questioning from you. I'll discuss this matter with you later, but for now I must talk with Rose."

The girls had already crossed the room and left, clearly keen to be away from their bickering brothers. Edmund moved deliberately slowly to the door, as Peter watched with growing frustration and Rose gave him a pleading glance. He forced a smile on his face as he bowed mockingly to the pair of them.

"Your Majesty. My lady."

He slammed the door behind him, and didn't once look back as he stormed down the corridor.

"I'm sorry about Edmund," sighed Peter, sinking into a couch and covering his face with his hand. Rose simply stood, her hands clasped in front of her as she watched the High King nervously. She truly had no idea why Peter had wanted to speak to her alone. He raked back his blond hair and smiled at her.

"You really are beautiful, Rose. Did you know that?"

She heaved a sigh of exasperation. It had been three years. He didn't even know what she was like, and if she'd changed! It was too soon to be making hasty, rash decisions. She didn't want Peter doing anything stupid for her.

"Peter…"

"Please, let me finish. I know this is fast, and I know you might not be ready, but all I want is a chance. I just want a chance to rekindle what we had three years ago. I'm not sure…my feelings haven't changed, but yours might have."

Rose shook her head vigorously. She had been thinking a lot about the Pevensies while she was away. She knew that she loved Peter, more than anything. She had thought it might have been a teenage crush – after all, wasn't fourteen too young to be in love?

"No! I just…I want to take this slow. I don't want us rushing into anything we might regret. I've only just got back, Peter. My first loyalty to you is a Protector rather than a lover. I was sent to learn my duties, and now I'm prepared to carry them out."

Something flickered in Peter's blue eyes, something ghostly, but then it was gone and he smiled and inclined his head.

"Of course. I imagine you'll want time to settle back in."

Edmund was notorious for his impatience, and so he sought his brother out the next morning after breakfast. Peter didn't look pleased to see Edmund – in fact, he came reluctantly to speak with his brother, with tired rings around his eyes.

"You said we'd discuss this," Edmund reminded him sharply.

Peter nodded, and they walked through a myriad of corridors before they entered the library. The High King sat down and indicated for Edmund to do the same, but he didn't. Standing, he felt that he was in a position of power over his older brother.

"I should have known that someone would see the truth soon enough. You always were too clever for your own good, Ed. You're right – the reason I sent Rose away wasn't because of her training. In fact, I only sent her a letter a matter of weeks ago asking her to return. The real reason I sent her away is because she was in danger."

Edmund forced himself to remain calm, and to fight back the urge to kill whoever intended to harm Rose Finley. Now he thought about, if Peter had told Rose to leave the morning after the coronation, then the threat must have occurred during or before the coronation itself. This sent a shiver down Edmund's spine. Who would want to harm a defenseless fourteen-year-old girl?

"What kind of danger?"

It all made sense now. The rings under Peter's eyes as though he hadn't slept, his refusal to discuss the issue with Edmund while the girls were present. He didn't want anyone to know the truth, the peril which Rose had been thrust into.

"Before the coronation, a young man came to me. He was around my age, and he told me his name was Brody and he was a sorcerer. He requested to be the Protector of all of us – the Kings and Queens of Narnia – and I refused him because I said that we already had Rose, and that that duty was prophesised to be hers."

Edmund sucked in his breath. He had never even seen a young man of seventeen or eighteen speaking to Peter before the coronation, but evidently the conference had been in private. Refusing a sorcerer had not been wise on Peter's part, but it had appeared that he'd had no other option.

"Brody was enraged. After my refusal to acknowledge his ability to be our Protector, he grew very sinister. He sent me threats, which I ignored – which was a foolish thing to do. But that wasn't where it escalated. He realised he wasn't getting to me, and he'd obviously seen my affection for Rose. I saw him following her a few times…she never noticed, luckily. The worst part was when he sent a threat about Rose, a threat which forced me to act."

Peter fished around in his pocket, and drew out a crumpled up note. It was old and torn and it looked a few years old. He sighed as he handed the note to Edmund, who unfolded the note tentatively to read what was scratched down in blue ink.

_Well, High King Peter, you've outdone yourself. Choosing a delicate fourteen-year-old girl to be your Protector. But can she protect you from me, or better still, can she protect herself from me? She's a very pretty girl. It's going to be shame if I have to slit her throat._

Edmund's breath caught in his throat as he read the letter. He felt sick to the stomach of that sorcerer watching Rose, following her, talking about killing her as though it was a game. No wonder Peter had sent her away. He handed the letter back to his brother, feeling murderous towards this Brody.

"If he was that dangerous…well, what happened after you sent Rose away?"

"Brody sent a few more threatening letters about Rose. He said he was going to find her. I was so worried that he actually would…and then, about a month ago, I got a message from the border guard who said that they had apprehended and arrested the sorcerer and placed him in a maximum security on the border near Archenland."

Edmund left out a whooshing breath of relief. That creep couldn't come anywhere near Rose now. He couldn't hurt her. It was all over, and he realised that Peter's reasons for sending her away would be the same reasons Edmund himself would use. He had waited three tedious years, not because he wanted to, but because otherwise he would be presenting Rose as a target for Brody's wrath.

"I was so afraid for her." Peter's voice was soft, and Edmund glanced over at him. The High King was gazing into the dancing flames of the fireplace. He looked so…vulnerable. For the first time, Edmund was seeing his older brother's weakness, and it made him think. Peter would give anything for Rose, including his own life. Could Edmund really promise that much?

"I didn't know what might happen. If he found her…if he hurt her…I could never forgive myself. I don't whether he tried to target her because she's the Protector and not him, or because he knew that I love her."

Edmund placed a hand on Peter's shoulder, attempting to comfort him. He could realise why the High King hadn't wanted to tell anyone else. He didn't want his brother and sisters bearing the same burden that he had had to live with for three years, only knowing through Rose's scarce letters that she was still alive.

"It's over now. It's all over. Rose is safe."

Peter shook his head, shrugging off Edmund's hand as he stood and started to pace.

"I hate to sound so pessimistic, but I doubt it. Brody's a sorcerer. Prison can only hold him for so long. It's not a question of if he escapes, but when."

Edmund's dark eyes widened at the prospect. He had only just heard of Brody, never met him, but he swore an oath – to Rose, to his brother, to himself – that if the sorcerer ever tried to hurt Rose, he would kill him.

"Rose can defend herself. She learned how to fight in Archenland. You sending her away had some purpose after all."

Peter jerked his head into a nod, but it didn't look like he was reassured. Edmund was only saying it to soothe both of them. Did Rose really stand a chance if the sorcerer escaped and came after her? Peter turned his desperate gaze upon Edmund.

"I love her, Ed. I can't watch this happen. I won't let him hurt her."


	4. Tournament

**Chapter Three: Tournament**

Edmund approached Rose to speak to her properly for the first time in three years. He felt bad about how surly he'd been with her before her departure, especially now that he knew the true purpose behind it. He sought her out, and found her in the gardens sitting down at a bench and just taking in her surroundings.

"You look happy to be back."

She turned at the sound of his voice, and when she saw him standing there, she wasn't sure what to say. Apart from the cool exchange upon her arrival, they hadn't even seen each other. She knew this couldn't go on forever. They were best friends, and she hated the tension that seemed to have sparked between them.

"Oh…yes. Your Majesty."

Edmund flinched at the use of his royal title, and he held up a hand.

"Please. It's just Edmund. I wanted to come and apologise for the way I spoke to you before you left. I was being selfish, and I was rude to you. That was unacceptable."

Rose raised her eyebrows. How much her friend had changed in three years. The Edmund she had left behind would never have accepted responsibility for his actions, much less apologised for them. She stood to her feet and shrugged.

"It was three years ago, Ed. It hardly matters. I don't even remember half the things we said. Besides, I was just as bad, if not more so."

He never would have thought himself capable of such romantic thoughts, but it hurt to look at her. She was just so beautiful, and the fact that she could never be his was something he thought may torment him for the rest of his life. He must have been looking at her strangely, because she frowned in concern.

"Ed? Are you alright?"

He nodded. "I'm just a bit tired at the moment."

Rose grinned mischievously at him, her hand on the hilt of her sword. Even Edmund, dressed casually and without armour, still had his sword by his hip for safety precautions. She tilted her head to the side, observing him.

"Not too tired for a duel, are you?"

Edmund shook his head and laughed a little. Only Rose. Only Rose could elicit a laugh from him when things were still grave and morose.

"I don't want to hurt you, Rose."

Her smile became disbelieving and she scoffed, her eyebrows rising even higher so that they practically disappeared beneath her fringe. She knew Edmund was a fighter – she had seen his capability during the battle with the White Witch. She had been alright. She had fought well enough to save her life…barely. Now she was better…much better.

"Excuse me? You haven't seen me fight since my return. What, you think just because I'm a _girl_…"

Edmund could tell that despite her serious, wounded tone that she was mocking him. There was a teasing glint in her hazel eyes as she planted her hands on her hips, and he raised his hands as if to placate her.

"No, it's nothing to do with that. I'm just a lot stronger than you are."

A surprised laugh burst free of Rose, and she observed him coolly.

"Oh, really? I think we should test that theory. I'm going to go and tell Peter it's high time we had some entertainment around here. I'll tell him that we're going to have a tournament."

Despite Edmund's half-hearted protesting, Rose got her way. Peter thought the idea of a tournament was a brilliant one, but for different reasons than Rose did. His captain of the guard, General Duran, had recently retired and the High King had yet to find a replacement. The tournament would be a festive occasion, but it would also cause Peter to find a new captain of the guard – maybe not the champion, as if Edmund entered it would most likely be him, but someone capable.

Planning for the tournament took a good few weeks. Lucy was especially enthusiastic about recruiting her friends to advertise the tournament in some of the lesser known towns, giving everyone an opportunity to participate. She also jokingly suggested that Peter should offer the champion – if it wasn't Edmund, of course – Susan's hand in marriage.

Rose was surprised to find herself the only female participating in the tournament. It wasn't as though the Narnian army didn't comprise females as well as males. But it seemed that such a brutal sort of competition wasn't just for anyone.

Susan and Lucy were in Rose's room the morning of the first round. Lucy organizing her friend's weapons as Susan started on getting Rose ready. Her hair was neatly plaited, and Susan was fussing over the straps of her armour.

"Goodness," she gasped as she fastened the last strap, "These things are always so…difficult."

Rose examined her reflection in the mirror, and concluded that she really did look like a warrior. Edmund had no reason to doubt her now, not when she looked like this. She looked so fierce with her hair drawn back and her armour, the breastplate and gauntlets all polished and shining.

There was a clang as an assortment of weapons was dropped on the floor, and Lucy breathed a sigh of relief as she relinquished their heavy weight. Rose turned away as Susan released the straps, and she walked over to the weapons that lay in a clattered heap on the ground.

She couldn't take them all, but she was going to need to make some good decisions. She wanted to win this tournament, not for the pride or for the glory, but just to prove herself. She wasn't a Protector for nothing, and she was determined to show Narnia just why she had been picked. More than that, she wanted to show Edmund what she could do.

Her sword she sheathed immediately. It was her most valued weapon, one she could do a lot of damage with. She had fought with a tiny thing in the battle against the White Witch, and she could still remember Hadrian roaring with laughter as she had struggled to pick up the sword for the first time three years ago. Now she picked it up with ease, whirling it about in complex patterns that made Lucy clap and Susan flinch.

She glanced down at the flail, but somehow it seemed too violent and inappropriate. She was in a tournament, not attempting to murder someone by beating them to a bloody pulp. She shifted the weapon aside with her mailed boot.

Eventually, after sorting through the weapons with quite some consideration, Rose decided that her sword and a shield would do. She had a dagger stowed away as a last resort, but she didn't actually think she would need it.

She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, tossing her plait back over her shoulders. She felt powerful, and that was something she couldn't deny as Susan and Lucy accompanied her out to the arena.

Lucy nudged her friend slyly as Rose made her way into the combatants' quarters.

"Good luck, Rose. You show those boys."

Rose laughed and hugged Lucy as she moved past her friends into area for the fighters. It was busy and – with the exception of Rose – a very masculine environment. It wasn't just humans – fauns, dwarves, centaurs…all sorts were competing here today, and Rose watched them all embroiled in their betting and arm-wrestling.

Everyone except a dark-haired young man who lounged in the corner, watching the others with an impassive expression. His mouth opened into a gape as he watched the girl in the armour with a determined look on her face. This couldn't really be Rose Finley, could it?

She flushed crimson at his attention and hit him on the arm.

"Oh, close your mouth, will you?"

It was Edmund's turn to flush, but he folded his arms and jerked his head towards the other fighters. Before the tournament, the environment was friendly, but everyone knew once they were out on the pitch, things would take a dramatic turn.

He took a step closer to Rose, a smug smile crossing his lips.

"Don't worry. I'll take it easy on you."

Perhaps Rose was imagining things, but there was almost a flirtatious note in Edmund's voice. Apparently, the feeling of being drunk on power was getting to him, too. He thought he had won even before the match had begun, and she offered him a saccharine smile.

"I hope that's not your excuse when I flip you on your back."

The first few rounds of the tournament were easy for Rose. Many of her opponents were not as skilled as her, and whereas most had the advantage of strength, she had the advantage of agility. She was light on her feet, and she used that ability to win most of her matches.

Tomorrow would be the quarter-finals. Rose looked forward to it with much enthusiasm – would tomorrow be the day when she finally showed Edmund what she was capable of, that was not a little damsel in distress who required any assistance?

After Rose changed and bathed, she put on an evening dress and went downstairs to dine with the others. Peter stood and moved over to greet Rose as she came down the stairs. She looked so very different. He had seen her a few hours ago, covered in sweat and grit and with a few cuts and bruises, and yet she had still appeared so beautiful to him. As she had bared her teeth and slashed at her opponents, he never thought he had loved her more.

It seemed strange now, seeing her in a dress with her hair soft and flowing. It was such a contradiction from her earlier attire, but he welcomed this change as he kissed her hand and caused her to flush.

"You were spectacular earlier. I knew you'd been trained, but to be honest, I wouldn't have thought you would progress so far."

Rose tilted her chin up, a brazen gleam in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Well, now you know not to underestimate me."

She had decided on a new fighting style. Her shield wasn't taking too many hits, so Rose thought – since she, like Edmund, had trained herself to be ambidextrous – it would be better if she used two swords as opposed to one.

Peter smiled at her as they walked towards the table, and Rose sat between him and Edmund. She glanced at her fellow fighter, and he inclined his head to her, acknowledging her skill. A wry smile crossed her lips.

"Good enough, Edmund?"

Edmund shrugged. He hadn't watched much of Rose's fights, but what he had seen was impressive. He had never guessed that the fourteen-year-old girl barely able to lift a sword would have progressed so far.

"I suppose."

She flashed him a grin, before Peter tapped her on the shoulder and started talking to her about one of the more ridiculous matches of the day. Edmund fell silent as Rose and Peter conversed animatedly. He wished that he could make her as happy as Peter made her. He wished, with all his might, that – much as he didn't deserve it – she might love him back.

The quarter-finals came. Then the semi-finals. Then it was the part of the tournament that everyone had anticipated – the finals. It surprised no one that the two contestants battling for the title of champion were King Edmund and Lady Rose.

Both waited at opposite ends of the pitch to be announced, with a sword in each hand. This was the fight that Narnia had been waiting to see, and the crowd was roaring with enthusiasm even before their names had been called.

"King Edmund!"

Edmund wasn't much for fanfare. He trudged onto the pitch, nodding curtly in a few different directions, which prompted a sigh from Peter in the stands as he placed his hand over his face. Why couldn't his brother be more people-friendly? The young King on the pitch forced a smile as he glanced around him, and his swords and his armour gleamed as he moved to stand in the middle of the arena.

"Lady Rose!"

She marched forwards, her hazel eyes narrowed with determination and focused only on her opponent. She had been taught to be concentrated from the beginning, and even the cacophony of the crowd would not distract her.

The gong was sounded, and Rose broke into a jog towards Edmund. She knew he was her best friend, but she couldn't afford to let that affect her judgement. Best friend or not, he was going down.

Edmund was surprised by the ferocity of Rose's initial strike, and he was forced to call upon every ounce of skill he possessed to hold her off. He was a lot stronger, but every time he pushed towards her, she would turn and strike again.

The crowd went suddenly quiet. They had never seen such speed or skill on the pitch before now. Of course, both opponents were excellent, but it was only now that they were duelling each other that their true ability was acknowledged.

Edmund had thought he would have to soften his blows, but now he was just as fierce as Rose. He realised that she hadn't been exaggerating. She was a brilliant opponent, and he wondered whether he actually could defeat her, or whether they would remain locked in battle until they both dropped dead of fatigue.

The Just King suddenly slashed with his sword, and without intending to, cut a jagged line down Rose's arm. She staggered back, and there was a collective gasp from the crowd. Could this be where Edmund triumphed?

She looked up at Edmund with wide eyes, clearly astonished, and he opened his mouth to utter an apology – his first mistake. Rose gritted her teeth and kicked him in the shin as she drove her attack forward, proving that although Edmund had drawn first blood, she was not going to lose because of it.

The exchange of blows continued for a good half hour at least. Both opponents were beginning to grow tired, but neither of them was going to give in if it meant the other's victory. Sweat riddled Edmund's forehead, and he raised a scrap of sleeve to wipe it away.

This slight deviation from what was going on allowed Rose to lash out, kicking his feet out from underneath him. Edmund fall onto his back, winded. He looked up at the sky, so bright and blue, and then he saw Rose's face as she leaned over him, her expression impatient.

"Get up, Edmund. I don't have all day."

Agonisingly slowly, Edmund clambered to his feet, as Rose watched and waited. He could tell that was now growing overconfident – she had knocked him down, and so she thought she would soon be the victor. He would prove her wrong.

Rose chopped down with her right arm, and Edmund moved quickly. He dropped one of his sword to grip Rose's wrist, preventing the sword from moving any further down. Her eyes flashed with surprise, and he twisted ever so slightly, so that she was forced to drop the sword.

Edmund released her now-weaponless right hand, and twisted her left arm – still clutching a sword with grim determination – behind her back. She dropped that weapon too, with a whispered curse. As Edmund pressed his remaining sword to Rose's throat, he realised just how close they were. He had her pressed against his chest, and realised just how small and slender she was as he held her fast.

"Surrender, Rose."

She laughed hoarsely despite the blade at her throat.

"I don't think so, Ed. Not this time."

She gripped his wrist with both her hands and tried to force it down, but he tensed the muscles in his arm. The crowd watched the struggle for power with bated breath. Rose frowned in concentration, but it soon became clear that the young King was stronger than she was.

Frustrated and unwilling to lose to him, she kicked backwards, getting him in the shin. As Edmund grunted in pain and released her, she ducked underneath his arm and picked up both her swords, whirling them about as she turned to face her opponent.

She circled him like a predator as he picked up his extra sword and his eyes narrowed as he faced her. He knew what she was capable of now, and he knew that he had to be wary of counterattack at all times.

They dived and then pulled back, their swords clashing and cutting through the air, though not the tension. Sometimes he had the upper hand, and sometimes she did. He knew when he saw her beginning to tire, to lose her strength. Her agility was her advantage, and now he had robbed her of that, he was growing confident that he could win this tournament.

A wave of fatigue hit him, but he pushed it back with a new frustration. He had to win this tournament, and every minute that ticked by, he was just wasting time. He lunged for Rose, and when she slashed he ducked under her sword, rolled and slid, kicking her feet out from underneath her just like she had done to him.

She landed flat on her back, winded, and Edmund wasted no time. He straddled her, jerking the swords from her grip and pressing one of his to her throat. He gripped her wrists with his other hand, pinning them above her head.

They both panted from exertion, as the gong sounded again from above them. With a sigh of relief, Edmund rolled off her and lay on the ground beside her. Both of them just lay there for a few moments, despite the roar of the crowd at having discovered that their King had won the tournament.

Then Rose got up off her feet, sheathing her swords as she walked towards the exit of the pitch. Edmund watched her leave, and a few seconds later, he got up off the ground – with some effort – and followed her.


	5. Nightmares

**Chapter Four: Nightmares**

_Everything was bright and joyous in the dream, so much so that Rose actually believed it was reality. Laughter was inescapable, and she found that she was wearing a ruby-red dress like she had been on the night of the coronation. Every now and then, she would come across a familiar face and she would incline her head or curtsy politely._

_The music was sweet and melodious, and it just made Rose want to dance. She swayed a little to herself, clutching the hem of her dress in her hands as she twirled about, humming the tune to herself. It sounded like something she had heard before, but she couldn't remember where…_

"_May I have this dance?"_

_It was a young man of around nineteen or twenty, with sandy blond hair and grey-green eyes that held no warmth. Despite this, and the initial wave of trepidation that crashed down over Rose, she knew that she had to show respect, and so instead of declining his offer, she forced a smile and nodded._

"_Of course."_

_His hand was cold as it clasped hers, and his arm snaked around her waist. Rose felt almost suffocated in his presence, stifled. Somehow, things didn't seem as beautiful anymore, and even the music took on a haunting tune. As he dipped her and twirled her, the panic inside her started to rise like the tide, and she pulled her hand from his grasp and stumbled a few steps backwards, looking at him with accusing eyes._

"_Who are you?"_

_His only answer was a menacing smile that made her stomach freefall, and she turned to blindly push her way through the crowd. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and suddenly she didn't care about diplomacy and good manners. This man was dangerous, she just knew it. She had to warn the Kings and Queens, before it was…_

_Too late._

_She could hear the amiable chattering of her friends in the palace gardens, obviously having come to take a breather from the stifling formal atmosphere. She heard Lucy's innocent, childish laughter, and she stumbled, taking off her shoes and throwing them to the side as she sprinted towards them…_

_The laughter and chatter stopped abruptly, before there was a scream of pure terror from behind the hedges. Rose tried to peer through the leaves, but there was nothing but darkness. Her feet hurt from stamping over twigs and stones, but she no longer cared. Her blood was roaring in her ears, but as she fumbled for her sword she realised she had left it in her room along with her armour. After all, tonight was supposed to be a night of peace and tranquility._

"_Lucy!" The horrified cry rang through the night, and Rose recognised the voice as Susan's, "Lucy, take my hand!"_

_Rose rounded the hedge so fast that some of the leaves and twigs scratched at her face. She could see Susan kneeling on the ground, her hands outstretched towards someone who struggled in a thick pile of mud that certainly hadn't been there before…_

_Lucy._

_The younger girl was crying out in horror as she was slowly sucked under, reaching out her hands for Susan's. Every now and again, the girls' hands would catch, but they could never seem to keep their grip. The mud had swallowed the youngest Queen up to the shoulders, and her despair was evident as she snatched for Susan._

_Rose was running faster than she ever had before, ignoring the stitch in her side. She knelt to the ground beside Susan and leaned out for Lucy. By now, the girl's head was starting to go under, and she was screaming piercingly, overwhelmed by panic. Rose and Susan were yelling unintelligible things, both reaching for her, but it was no use. _

_Lucy disappeared under the surface, and a huge bubble oozed and burst in her wake. Susan was staring down at where Lucy had disappeared, apparently unable to believe it. Her blue eyes were wide, but then she got to her feet and walked in the opposite direction._

_Rose jumped up, knowing that Susan was no safer than Lucy. She knew that this was because of the man she had danced with, knew that somehow all of this linked to him. She grabbed for Susan's arm, but the older girl had already disappeared into the mist._

"_Susan! Come back! You're in danger – you, Edmund and Peter!"_

_There was no response, and Rose tossed back her hair, now lank with sweat, as she followed Susan through the mist. It was almost smothering her as she moved through it, and she fought down a tsunami of apprehension as she moved through it. _

_When she came out the other side, everything appeared to be well, and Rose released a sigh of relief. The fountain caught her attention, the tiny candles flickering and catching the moonlight. The water tumbled down into the basin below, tinkling like a harmony of voices. Rose was just about to relax when something in the fountain caught her eye._

_Susan's motionless body drifted just under the surface of the water, and by the way her dark hair spread about her like a stream, Rose guessed that she had drowned. Her breath came raggedly now, and she glanced around her, searching for help of some kind. Lucy's death, then Susan's. She hadn't even heard the splash as Susan fell into the water._

_She needed to find Peter and Edmund, now. She dithered, wondering if she should remove the Queen's floating body from the fountain, but then she decided it against it. She didn't have time right now, and so Rose sprinted back towards the entrance to the ballroom._

_The crowd had condensed, and it was hard to push her way through. Rose was getting agitated, and she didn't care how rude she seemed now. It would all be worth it if she could just save Edmund and Peter's lives._

"_Excuse me! Sorry, I must get through!"_

_There were hushed murmurs that made Rose stop, especially when she heard what the barely audible voices were saying._

"_He's choking on something."_

"_Why isn't anybody doing anything?"_

_She looked up to see that Peter was standing on the dais. His eyes were wide with horror as he clutched at his throat and choked horribly. For a moment, Rose thought there was something caught in his throat, but then she turned instinctively to look over her shoulder, but then she saw the man she'd danced with, away from the crowd. His eyes were glittering with glee, and a malicious smile lit his face as he concentrated solely on Peter._

_He was choking him. _

_Rose's objectives changed. She shoved past everyone in her path and started towards the sorcerer, who watched her attempts with what appeared to be amusement. On the dais, Peter had fallen to his knees, gagging._

"_Let him go!" she cried shrilly as she rushed at him. She knew she was unarmed, but she no longer cared. This was Peter, and this sorcerer was killing him. He grinned as Peter twitched a bit, before collapsing to the ground, motionless._

_He grabbed her by the arm and whirled her around, so that her back was pressed against his chest. His arms encircled her, in a grip too tight to break. It was almost like a bear hug, except something far more lethal. _

"_Earth, Water, Air…"_

_She didn't understand what he was walking about, until she saw Edmund standing near the hearth talking to a group of fauns._

"_Fire."_

_The sorcerer laughed in her ear, before the flames seemed to jump up and cover Edmund, spreading and consuming him. Rose was forced to watch as the Just King screamed in pain, attempting to pat out the fire that had suddenly covered him like a blanket. She tried to struggle, but the sorcerer's grip was too strong as he laughed, the sound of the march of insanity._

"_Watch him burn, Rose Finley. Hear him scream."_

Rose Finley woke screaming. Her bed sheets were tangled around her, and she was moist with sweat. The door was shoved violently open, and Edmund was by her side in an instant. He glared around the room as if expecting to see someone hidden in the shadows, before he turned his attention on Rose.

"What's the matter? What happened?"

His tone was urgent, and Rose felt embarrassed. She had woken him because of a nightmare, when he had assumed that it was something serious. She bit her lip, trying to banish her humiliation.

"I'm sorry for waking you, Ed. It was only a nightmare."

Edmund sat down on the end of her bed as she rested her chin on her knees. Everyone had nightmares…but he didn't think he had ever heard a scream as piercing and full of terror as Rose's had been.

"About…?"

Rose shivered. "You, Peter, Susan, Lucy. You all die…violently."

"Ah."

They were both silent for a few moments, before Edmund leaned over and pulled Rose into an embrace. She would have hugged him back, glad for the support of a friend, but she didn't for certain reasons.

"Umm, Edmund? I'm all sweaty."

Edmund laughed as he released her. "I don't care."

Rose flushed a little, but then her expression turned solemn and his grin faded. He gripped her by the shoulders, looking into those beautiful eyes of hers. She averted her gaze, and he shook her ever so slightly.

"Are you alright?"

She shook her head, uncertain. "It was horrible. Lucy got sucked down into mud…Susan drowned…Peter suffocated…and you _burned_."

She buried her face in her hands, clearly unwilling to disclose anymore. Edmund felt a surge of sympathy, and he tried desperately to search his mind for something else, any other topic apart from the one that clearly terrified Rose. He found none.

"Who did it, Rose? Who was responsible?"

She shrugged, clearly uncomfortable with staying on the topic but realising that Edmund wasn't relenting. His dark eyes were urgent, and she found it quite easy just to answer questions.

"A sorcerer, around Peter's age. His eyes were a greyish-green colour."

Edmund pushed himself off the side of the bed, backing away from her as though she'd stung him. Her eyes were wide, and she examined him with so many questions in her gaze. However, Edmund feared – although he didn't know what the young man looked like – that the sorcerer in Rose's dream had been someone all too real, someone who did mean them harm.

_Brody._

"Ed?" Her tone was puzzled.

"I have to speak to Peter."

He turned and left her chambers without a backwards glance. The corridors were dimly lit, the candles waning in the early hours of the morning. Edmund cared nothing for waking his brother up at an hour like this, not when the issue was as serious as it was. Of course, it could just be nothing…but he was taking no risks.

He hammered on Peter's door, and after a few moments the High King was glaring out at his younger brother. His eyes were still a little blurry, and he looked like he'd only just woken up.

"Do you know what time it is?" he seethed, making to close the door, "Come back at a reasonable hour, Edmund."

Edmund's outstretched arm prevented the door from closing, and his expression was serene as he glanced at his older brother. Peter's frown deepened as he examined his brother, the one person he couldn't just shoo away.

"What is it, Ed?"

His voice cracked with weariness.

"Can we talk in your chambers where it's a little more…private?"

He gestured to the open space of the corridor. Despite the fact that the palace was dead at this hour, Peter shook his head almost woefully and opened the door, allowing his younger brother inside. As Edmund closed and bolted the door behind him, Peter threw a shirt over his bare chest and then moved back over to face his brother.

"Alright, spit it out. What's so important that it compromises my sleep?"

Edmund sighed heavily as he seated himself on one of the chairs, looking up at the decorations. There were tapestries hung around the walls of the great battle with the White Witch, but Peter snapped his fingers, which catapulted Edmund out of his reverie.

"Edmund!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, Rose had a horrible nightmare. One where we all die."

Peter didn't see the importance, and he tapped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We all have nightmares, Ed."

His patience was wearing thin, and so Edmund blundered on.

"The person who kills us is a sorcerer, she says, of about your age." Peter froze, his eyes widening. "His eyes are grey-green."

Edmund's heart sank as he watched the horror come over Peter's face, and he knew by the description that the sorcerer from Rose's dream had indeed been Brody. He stroked his chin as he thought. Edmund couldn't take the silence, or the implications that came with it.

"What does this mean, Pete?"

Peter shook his head.

"I don't know."

They both remained in grim silence for a little while longer, Edmund's head whirling. Despite the fact that Rose had never met Brody, it was almost like she had some kind of twisted connection to him. Then an idea came to him, so sudden and obvious that he stood to his face as Peter turned to face him.

"Do you think it's possible that Brody is using his magic to give these nightmares, because maybe this is what he intends to do?"

Peter's eyebrows shot up, and Edmund was satisfied that for once his brother actually thought he might be right. After all, what else could it be? However, this was troubling in itself. Either Brody's power was strong enough that he could use it to influence Rose from a maximum security prison on the border, or…

"He's coming back," whispered Peter, his face paling with fear for the young woman he loved, "He's escaped."

A thrill of horror ran through Edmund as he considered this. Brody had powers that none of them could ever compete with, powers that – rumour had it – may even rival the White Witch's. If that was so, if he wanted them dead they wouldn't stand a chance.

"Then Rose has to be kept safe from him. Hidden…"

Peter shook his head.

"She would never consent to leave Narnia a second time. No, I would prefer that my fiancé remained here, where I can protect her."

He paused, looking furious at himself, and Edmund just came to terms with what his brother had said. He must have heard wrong…but then he remembered the ring that glittered on Rose's finger when he'd held her tight and attempted to soothe her fears.

"But…what? When did you propose to her?"

Peter was looking at Edmund as though he'd only just seen him for the first time, but then he jammed his hands angrily into the pockets of his pants and he began to pace like he always did when he was agitated.

"Damn it. I shouldn't have said anything. It was a slip of the tongue…you must promise you won't tell the others. I didn't mean to…wanted to keep it a secret…"

"You proposed to Rose?" Edmund sounded incredulous, and he realised that all his dreams had been shattered. Of course, he knew that Rose was with Peter…but there had been some foolish part of him that had expected she would eventually see reason and turn away.

"The night before the finals, yes. But you mustn't tell anyone, not even Susan or Lucy! Edmund, I didn't tell anyone because if people knew…if _Brody _finds out…then they will use her against me. I can't have that."

His voice started off quiet, but then grew louder and more violent, almost angry.

"I won't. I promise."

Somehow, he doubted that his keeping silent would stop the sorcerer from discovering the truth. If Brody found that he could raid Rose's mind, then nothing would remain secret. The knowledge that the evil sorcerer was most likely returning was something Edmund wasn't quite sure how to deal with. He could protect Rose from any assassin…but not from someone with magical powers.

"Edmund. We must be prepared for his return. Can I trust you to station agents near Cair Paravel, trusted soldiers that can report if Brody is indeed coming back?"

Edmund hesitated, but he knew that Peter was counting on him. He wasn't doing this for Peter, or even for himself. He was doing this because he couldn't bear the thought of the nightmares that Rose may continue to encounter.

_If Brody is sighted, then I will go to him. I will fight him, and on Rose's life, I will kill him or die trying._

"Of course, Peter."


	6. Into Darkness

**Chapter Five: Into Darkness**

**A/N: Sorry if it's a bit short. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!**

Edmund had stationed his agents, but so far there had been no communication of Brody having crossed into the region of Cair Paravel. This didn't make Edmund more relaxed – far from it. He knew that, sooner or later, word would come. When it did, he and Peter would have to decide what to do. Rose was still completely oblivious to the sorcerer who had implied he meant her harm on numerous occasions. Once she found out…Edmund didn't want to think about it.

As the High King, Peter couldn't keep an eye on Rose at all times – so he delegated this duty to Edmund. The Just King was probably her best friend, and she wouldn't object to spending time with him. Edmund had agreed whole-heartedly to the plan; spending time with Rose was exactly the excuse he needed.

He soon learned that her favourite pastime had not changed. Rose still loved to lie on the grass under the stars, and look up in wonder at worlds she could never even imagine. She reached up a hand as if to touch them, and Edmund glanced across at her as she did so. Her eyes were filled with awe, gleaming and alight.

"They're so beautiful, aren't they? Sometimes it hurts so much – to know that there are other worlds out there, and that we can never even touch them. We can see them, but they're so far away…"

Her voice trailed off wistfully, and her arm dropped to the ground beside her. He remembered when they used to do this, as children…but they weren't children anymore. She still didn't turn and look at him, but something silvery trickled down her face and he realised it was a tear.

"I had another nightmare last night. It was a funeral, but the grave wasn't marked. I don't know who died…and I can't stand it. All these nightmares of death and horror…I just wish I knew what it all meant."

He deliberately tried to change the topic, before he was tempted to tell her everything.

"I know about you and Peter."

Rose's head jerked to the side, and she gave him an almost accusing glance.

"How can you know? Peter…"

"A slip of the tongue. He made me promise not to tell anyone."

Rose frowned in confusion. "He told me the same. I know he means the best, but sometimes I can't but wonder…is he ashamed of me, Ed?"

Edmund wondered how she could ever think that. Peter was extremely affectionate towards Rose, even in front of other people…it was just he didn't want to admit the extent of their relationship in case rumours reached Brody, and he hurt Rose to get at Peter. But of course, Edmund couldn't tell Rose this.

"Don't be daft. Of course he's not ashamed of you. It's…it's to protect you."

Rose made a noise of frustration.

"That's the problem! I'm supposed to be the Protector, and yet you're all trying to protect me – but what from? Why won't anyone tell me anything?"

Edmund wished he could tell her everything, wished that it was that simple…and that was when he decided he'd had enough of secrecy and lies. Rose was strong; she deserved to know the truth, and Edmund was going to tell her. He felt daring and powerful – Peter could prosecute him, but he didn't care. Rose needed to be ready for what was yet to come.

"I want to tell you," Edmund stood up and so did she. He began pacing as she watched him anxiously. "I really do. Peter made me promise…"

Rose was shaking her head. "Made you promise what?"

"He made me promise I wouldn't tell you. He thought it would be protecting you. But I…I'm not so sure anymore."

He ran his hands through his dark hair, clenching at it in frustration. He knew he shouldn't be do this, knew he would be breaking his oath to Peter…but Edmund felt that Rose needed to be warned about the danger.

"There were reasons behind everything, Rose. Peter sent you away because you were in grave danger. But it's not safe, even now. He's coming back…"

Rose folded her arms as if to protect herself. "Ed, tell me what's going on."

He turned to face her, dark eyes burning. "Your life was threatened by a sorcerer named Brody, three years ago. He wanted to become the Protector, but when he was rejected he became a serious threat. Peter sent him far away, to a place where he couldn't hurt anyone."

Rose's eyes were filled with horror as she shrank back, take tentative steps away from Edmund. He moved forward and gripped her by the shoulders, and she was scared. The fire in his dark eyes was something she'd never seen before.

"The sorcerer you dreamed about – that's him. Brody's coming back, Rose…and nothing can stop him. No one knows what he's going to do…but we need to be prepared. Peter didn't want to scare you, wanted to conceal the truth – but I know you better."

She stood as if frozen, her eyes wide as they roved over Edmund's face, her gaze questioning.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Edmund released her and began pacing in agitation once more. Rose watched him with concern. He didn't want to tell her the whole truth. He was telling her because he loved her, because he wanted her to be prepared.

He shook his head slowly. "I don't know."

Rose's hands clenched into fists, and her eyes narrowed.

"Then what good am I?" she cried, "If I can't even protect myself, how am I supposed to save you?"

Edmund averted his eyes. "Right now, it's not me that needs saving."

Edmund was right – Peter was infuriated. He summoned the Just King, and Edmund couldn't help but feel a tad apprehensive. It wasn't wise to anger Peter, and he'd done exactly that. He didn't want to start a fight between them and make them vulnerable even before Brody returned.

"You told her?" Peter's blue eyes flashed with rage, "Edmund, you swore me an oath! How could you turn back on your word like that?"

Edmund stood his ground. "She needs to know, Peter. She's going to have to find out eventually. Wrapping her up in cotton wool isn't going to accomplish anything."

Peter was seething. He glared across at Edmund, but he had to accept that his younger brother was right. Standing there in his armour with his sword by his side, Edmund looked every inch the soldier. Peter had confidence in him, and he took a calming breath.

"Any reports from the borders?" he asked curtly.

Edmund shook his head. "None yet. Everyone coming in and out is being interrogated. No one has reported anything. Not even a whisper of Brody's whereabouts."

This didn't appease Peter in the least. He would rather hear word that Brody was headed straight for them than receive no word at all. He put his hands over his face and sighed deeply, and he threw back his head in despair.

"Edmund, what am I supposed to do?"

He could hear Peter's vulnerability, and Edmund didn't like it. His brother may be young, but he was still the High King. He was supposed to be strong…but Edmund was hearing the truth. Peter was desperate for anything that could stop Brody, that could save Rose.

"I'm sorry, Pete. I don't know."

Peter rounded on him, fury smoldering in his eyes.

"Is that all you can ever say? 'I don't know'…then what good are you, Edmund? I have thought of everything…and come up with nothing. There is nothing powerful enough to save us from Brody. It's like when I fought the White Witch…it's impossible."

Then it came to Edmund, and he was astonished that they hadn't thought of it before. A tight smile crossed his face, and Peter stopped, noticing it.

"What?"

"There's something you haven't thought of Peter."

When the High King continued to look baffled, Edmund's smile widened.

"Aslan."

Peter threw his hands in despair. Aslan was not someone who could be summoned. He can whenever he was needed, and now Peter found himself desperately hoping that Aslan would come right now.

BANG.

The doors to throne room slammed open, and both young men turned. For a moment there, Edmund thought perhaps it _was _Aslan.

Lucy stood in the doorway, a terrified look on her face. She had gone extremely pale, and she was carrying her little dagger in her hand as a method of defence. Edmund started towards her immediately, while Peter could only stare…but then a horrified scream ripped through the air like a knife.

Lucy fell to her knees, and Peter stared in abject shock at the wound at her side that she clutched at…he felt hot hatred burning within him, threatening to explode. The wound was not fatal; it was as if someone had wanted to demonstrate something, to prove a point. Who would be so cruel as to harm a fifteen-year-old girl?

The scream was Edmund's prime concern at this current point in time, and he turned back to face Peter with fear etched onto his face and his hand on the hilt of his sword. Peter gulped, realising the inevitable truth.

"He's here."


	7. Brody

**#7 Brody**

**A/N: Again, sorry if it's a bit short. You'd think the teachers would be kind to us during the holidays. But noooo…so I've been dealing with an onslaught of essays. Thanks for the reviews, as always.**

The door to Rose's room creaked open, and she turned on her heel with a smile, expecting Lucy. The two of them had planned to go down to dinner together, along with Susan…but it wasn't Lucy who stood in the doorway. It was the young man from her nightmares.

Brody.

He smiled smugly over at her as he advanced. His walk was a cocky swagger, and Rose despised his arrogance. So he might be a sorcerer, but that didn't mean he'd already won. She hated how he acted like she was prey and he was the predator.

"Rose Finley. You've only grown lovelier over the years – but you don't know who I am, do you?"

She tilted her head to the side, eyes narrowed.

"I know _exactly_ who you are. You're Brody. You wanted to become the Protector, but Peter wouldn't let you…in which case, I'm also guessing that you're here to kill me."

There was a tense silence as the two eyed each other off. Rose was afraid of this young man – if her nightmares were to become reality, then he was capable of a lot…but in her nightmares, he hadn't killed her. He had made her watch as he'd murdered the Pevensies one by one.

Lucy chose that moment to hurry in through the doorway. She saw Brody and her eyes widened with horror. She stumbled back towards the door, but Brody was too fast. He whirled around and grabbed Lucy by the wrist, pulling her forwards.

"Come on, Rose. You're the Protector, aren't you? So protect her."

If only it had been one of the others. Edmund and Peter were warriors; Susan was an archer. But little Lucy – she couldn't defend herself against a threat this great. Her dagger would be nothing compared to Brody's power. Lucy struggled in the sorcerer's grasp, but he only twisted her wrist behind her back so that she yelped in pain.

"Let her go, Brody!" exclaimed Rose. Although Lucy was the one in pain, it was hurting her emotionally to see her friend caught up in this situation. This was between she and Brody, and Lucy should never have been involved.

Lucy's free hand groped for her dagger, and she attempted to stab the sorcerer with her puny weapon. Brody just laughed at her efforts, grabbing the dagger from her grasp and releasing her wrist before lunging at her. Lucy darted to the side, throwing herself away from Brody, but the dagger still managed to scrape across her side. Lucy cried out in pain as she crumpled to the floor.

Brody turned his attention back on Rose, tossing Lucy's dagger aside. Out of the corner of her eye, Rose watched in concern as Lucy reached for her dagger with blood-spattered fingers. She hoped that the young Queen would have more sense than to attack Brody with the weapon.

The sorcerer smirked as he advanced towards Rose, but she snatched up her sword from her bedside table – she always kept it there, and right now she was immensely grateful for that – and pointed it directly at him.

"Get back," she snarled, but despite the fact she possessed a weapon, she still felt like a cornered animal. Lucy was nowhere in sight; Rose could only pray that her friend had gone to warn others about Brody – hopefully Peter and Edmund. They'd know what to do.

Brody chuckled darkly. "You think I'm afraid of your little sword, Rose? You _actually _think you pose a threat to me?"

"Then why do you want me dead?" snapped Rose, gripping the hilt of her sword so tight that her knuckles were starting to turn white, "Unless it's out of pure jealousy that I'm the Protector and you're not."

Brody continued to move towards her, apparently undeterred by Rose's sword. She was beginning to feel apprehensive now. Tournaments were one thing – but this was no tournament. This was a threat more deadly than anything she'd ever encountered and she had no idea how to defeat it. How was she supposed to protect the Kings and Queens, if she couldn't even protect herself?

Rose could see the magic forming on his fingertips, and he appeared completely over-confident as he strode slowly towards her, savouring his imminent victory.

"Whoever said I wanted you dead, my dear?"

Then he unleashed the magic, and Rose dropped her sword and screamed piercingly.

Edmund took the stairs two at a time. He felt his grip slipping on the hilt of his sword – his hands were sweating he was growing so worried. He didn't have time to wait for Peter…besides, someone had to tend to Lucy. Edmund felt the fear searing his nerves, threatening to overwhelm him – fear for Rose.

When he reached the corridor, he stopped and slowed his steps. He fumbled almost blindly along the wall in the half-darkness. He could hear a young man's voice, taunting and cruel. He knew this must be Brody.

"What a pathetic waste," he sneered, "_You're_ supposed to be a Protector? I don't what Peter was thinking."

Edmund moved so that he stood outside the doorway of Rose's room, and what he saw made white-hot hatred roar through him. A blond young man stood over Rose with his hands on his hips. Rose lay on the ground, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she struggled to breathe. She was shaking violently.

"Get away from her!"

Edmund strode across the room with his sword pointed directly at Brody. The sorcerer turned, surprised – but his expression turned to one of malicious delight when he saw Edmund standing there. Behind him, Rose clambered slowly to her feet.

"King Edmund," Brody bowed mockingly, "I haven't met you before. It's a pleasure."

Edmund didn't know what to say. His eyes narrowed and he kept his weapon trained on Brody. The young man had been imprisoned before by non-magical soldiers; so what was stopping Edmund from accomplishing the same feat?

Brody's grin was malevolent as he lifted his chin, his eyes glittering.

"Oh, there _is _darkness in you, isn't there?" He mused, "You try so hard to conceal it, to fight it…but there's no denying the truth about yourself."

Edmund squared his jaw.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Brody's smile widened and he raised his eyebrows. "I think you do."

Rose was glancing from Brody to Edmund, worry deep within her eyes. Edmund tensed, his entire frame stiffening at Brody's comment. He hated this sorcerer more than anyone right now, more than he'd even hated the White Witch. Maybe it was because it felt like Brody could see right through him.

"I'm not like you," snarled Edmund, unable to keep a lid on his temper.

Brody simply shrugged. "Not _yet_."

He turned around to deal with Rose, but the Protector simply slammed her fist into his face. He staggered backwards, surprised, his eyes widening with shock as he noticed the droplets of blood that had spattered onto his hand.

"You can't fight worth a damn," Rose said, her voice cold and hard, "Your magic can't protect you from everything."

Angry now, the sorcerer stepped forward with gritted teeth. Rose stood her ground, lifting her chin and smiling – daring him to try. It quickly became clear that what Rose had said about him not being able to fight was wrong when he backhanded her across the face. As Rose reeled, Brody kicked her feet out from underneath her and she fell heavily.

The sorcerer revelled in the sheer power he held, the smug expression plastered back on his face as he looked from Edmund to Rose. He stepped back into the shadows.

"You haven't seen the last of me. I'll be back – you can count on it."

Then he vanished, the shadows seeming to consume him. After a few tense moments of uncertainty, Edmund hurried across the room and helped Rose to her feet. Her lip was bleeding and there would probably be a bruise where Brody had struck her, but otherwise she appeared to be fine.

"Lucy…" she murmured.

Edmund nodded fervently. "Lucy will be fine, Rose. What…what did he do to you? I heard you scream…"

Rose screwed her eyes shut, and Edmund was sorry for having asked.

"He made me see things…feel things…that couldn't possibly be real…"

She trailed off, and the next moment she had her arms around Edmund's neck, her head buried in his shoulder and she embraced him fiercely. Her frame was wracked with sobs, and Edmund awkwardly lifted a hand to stroke her hair. Right now, he was fighting with every fibre of his being not to kiss her – or worse, tell her how he really felt.

This moment was perfect, and he just wanted it to last. Rose was distressed and just needed a friend to lean on…and for now, Edmund was content with that.


	8. Conspiracies

**#8 Conspiracies**

The first thing Rose did was go to check on Lucy. The younger girl was in a stable condition, and she clasped Rose's hand in her own. The Protector averted her eyes, unwilling to let the young Queen see her inner pain.

"I am so sorry," murmured Rose, reaching out a hand to touch Lucy's forehead, "I didn't want you to get hurt…"

"It wasn't your fault," Lucy attempted to soothe her, but her voice was hoarse.

Rose loathed Brody more than ever. She could take harm to herself, but not her friends. Once again, she wondered exactly what it was that he was after. Revenge? If so, then what was he planning to do? He had said that he didn't want Rose dead…so what was he doing? Rose was confused, but she knew that Brody had his own methods – just because she didn't know his plans didn't mean they were spontaneous.

"I will stop him," Rose's voice was barely audible, but it was full of ferocity and choked with emotion, "For you, Lu."

_The door burst open, and Peter strode into Edmund's room, eyes blazing with incandescent fury. The Just King sat on his bed with his head bowed, but he looked up as his older brother approached. Both appeared to be a little older, perhaps by a year or two. Peter stopped in front of Edmund, his jaw working. Rose, from her omniscient position as the person watching the sequence unfold, knew this happened when Peter was infuriated._

"_Are the rumours true?" Peter demanded, his tone that of forced calm, "Am I really that blind that I couldn't see what was going on?"_

_Edmund shrugged, and the expression on his face was miserable. He rose to confront his brother, and Peter planted his hands on his hips and glared. The atmosphere had become tense, and something was definitely wrong._

_A nerve twitched in the High King's cheek, and he turned away so that he wasn't facing his brother. He crossed the room in sharp strides, picking up a vase and examining it despite the clear lack of interest in the accessory._

"_Well," Peter's laugh was mirthless and dangerous, "It appears that everyone knew the truth – everyone except me. I had to hear it from Susan. I had to hear that my wife is having an affair…with my younger brother."_

_When Edmund remained silent, Peter's eyes flashed and he threw the vase with sudden violence. It smashed upon hitting the ground at Edmund's feet, but still the younger man stood resolute. Peter glowered at him._

"_Is it true?" he roared, his anger beyond anything Edmund had ever seen, "You and Rose? The two people I thought I could trust – you both managed to betray me!"_

_For a few moments they just stood there, Peter incensed and aggravated, Edmund cold and aloof. Then the younger man inclined his head._

"_Yes."_

_Peter shook his head vigorously, before he grabbed his younger brother by the collar and threw him to the ground. Both young men toppled to the floor, and Peter raised a fist to punch Edmund in the jaw. As both of them struggled for power, there was a knock on the door and Lucy entered._

"_What's the matter? I heard yelling…"_

_Lucy glanced down at the scene in front of her and screamed. She didn't stop – she kept screaming, because to her it was obvious what Peter intended to do in his fit of rage. He was going to kill his own brother._

_Susan shoved past Lucy and moved towards the two of them, her blue eyes wide and her expression one of horror._

"_Peter, stop! Just think about this!"_

_He didn't even look at her. "He betrayed me, Susan! He and Rose! You knew about it…everyone knew."_

_Susan didn't attempt to defend Edmund. She didn't say anything, and so Lucy raced across the room and threw herself on Peter's back, attempting to pry him off Edmund. Now it was Susan shrieking, except her fists were clenched and she was shouting for an end, a victory…Peter's._

_Lucy was thrown away from Peter, colliding heavily with the wall. The High King's hands tightened around his younger brother's throat, and Rose could hear a girl's voice screaming, what seemed like so far away: "Wake me up! Wake me up! Wake me up!"_

"Rose?"

She hadn't realising it had been her yelling the words aloud, and she smiled grimly up at Edmund as he stood over her, looking concerned.

"You can't sleep either, huh?"

Edmund sighed heavily and shook his head slowly. "Your nightmares are getting worse, Rose. I worry about you. It's like…whenever Brody's nearby, they get bad. It's like he's influencing them with his presence."

Rose wondered if that was what contributed to her nightmares. The thought of Brody being inside her mind, bending her dreams, making her view things that weren't real, sickened her. Every nightmare she had was worse than the last, and as she remembered tonight's, she placed her head inside shaky hands.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up."

Edmund wished he could draw her out of the darkness she'd found herself in. He wished he could be the one to kiss her and soothe her fears, to make it all better…but then he saw the ring gleaming on her finger and he averted his eyes. If only things could have been different. In another life, maybe it might have been him and not Peter.

"It's not your fault, and you know it. You can't help it."

Rose shrugged miserably. That might be true, but she still didn't like involving Edmund. It wasn't his burden to bear, and she looked over at him with curious eyes.

"Do you get the nightmares, too?"

Edmund stiffened, but then he shook his head. Rose couldn't tell whether he was lying or not. Remembering her nightmare, Rose was suddenly afraid. She was the Protector. That was her legacy. But what if the truth was that Narnia couldn't be saved by the Kings and Queens – what if it had to be saved _from _them?

Peter shook his head vehemently, his blue eyes gleaming as he glared across at Edmund. The younger man stood still, refusing to back down in spite of his older brother's outright refusal to comply.

"The answer is no, Ed."

Edmund's eyes narrowed. "She's not a kid, Peter…not anymore. If she's supposed to be taken seriously in her role, she needs to prove herself."

Peter raked his hands through his hair in frustration. "Not like this. Edmund, I thought I knew you better. What happened to _not _risking her life?"

Edmund's idea was one that was incredibly risky, downright dangerous – and it just might work. The Just King had tentatively suggested that they use Rose as bait to draw Brody out. Make her look vulnerable and alone, and then the sorcerer would attack. They didn't know what Brody's motives were, but they definitely involved Rose in some manner.

"She can defend herself," Edmund replied coolly, "Rose doesn't need you to look after her. You saw that in the tournament. The only person who exceeds her in combat is…"

"You, I know," snapped Peter, clearly not happy with what was happening, "But Brody is a _sorcerer_, Ed. If he gains the upper hand…he could hurt her in ways we can't even begin to imagine. If he gets her, then he would have leverage. It would be like the White Witch all over again."

Edmund shook his head slowly. He knew that Peter was in love with Rose…but he still insisted on treating her like she was a child, despite the fact that she was only three years his junior. He had to wake up to the fact that was seventeen and fully capable of defending herself. Of course Peter was protective of her – but he was _too _protective.

"How else are we supposed to find out what Brody's hiding? We need to know, and this is probably our only option."

Peter still refused to back down. "I told you no. I refuse to endanger Rose."

Edmund couldn't quite refrain from rolling his eyes. That was all Peter really considered…his own opinion. If _he _didn't think something should happen, then it didn't. Well, Edmund didn't abide by Peter all the time. This was Rose's decision to make, and Edmund had the distinct impression that he knew what her choice would be.

"It's not your choice, Pete. Let's ask what she thinks."

Of course Rose sided with Edmund. Her eyes were full of steel as she faced Peter, and despite the fact that he was her fiancé, she chose to go against him. Edmund had been right – Rose had a thirst to prove herself, and most likely determined to avenge Lucy as well.

"I don't believe this," Peter sighed wearily, covering his face with his hands as if he could hide away from them, "You agree with Edmund?"

Rose tilted her head to the side, frowning. "Yes. Do you have a problem with that, Peter?"

He shook his head fervently, determined to appease her. "No. But do either of you have a plan?"

Edmund and Rose exchanged glances, and they both shrugged. Peter's smile was wry.

"Good thing I do, then. I'm not sending you out alone, Rose – I can't risk that. I would go with you, but after Brody's invasion there are a lot of things that need to be sorted out. In this case, Edmund will accompany you."

Edmund had to fight hard to restrain a pleased grin, but Rose was gaping at Peter with open defiance.

"What? You've got to be joking. You don't think I can handle it, do you?"

Peter averted his eyes. That wasn't the case. He wasn't sure how things would go between Rose and Brody, and so he decided that rather than making a guard accompany her, he would choose a soldier he could trust with his life, and who Rose would be comfortable with…his own brother.

"Rose, please. It's just Edmund."

She forced herself to relax and just breathe. She was being stupid. Of course she stood no chance against Brody by herself! There was no point standing here and complaining, trying to make out that she could prove herself. This wasn't about her honour or her worth. It was about a very serious threat that may destroy everything they had built in the years they'd been here.

"Alright. Fine."

Peter inclined his head. "Here's the plan, alright? It's pretty simple. You both go out as if you were hunting, Rose 'gets lost' and separates from you, Ed…and then when Brody comes in, you bring him down."

Rose was a little confused still. "Wait. By bring him down, you mean…?"

Edmund's dark eyes glittered with something sinister. "Kill him."


	9. Truth and Lies

**Chapter Eight: Truth and Lies**

**A/N: I am so sorry about how short some of the previous chapters have been! School's started up again and the teachers have really been loading on the homework…but enough complaining on my behalf; here's the next chapter…and it's long. This was written while I was listening to 'Until It Sleeps' by Apocalyptica. Very powerful song…really sets the mood…**

_**Earth Kid Tree Hugger: **__Sorry about the short chapters – you know, school and all that. Hopes this one makes up for it!_

_**Ellen: **__I'm glad you thought so!_

_**Lucie: **__That's actually really cool. I wish I had the same name as someone in…anything!_

_**Vivi Fontaine: **__Oh, so am I! XD_

_**pselpevensie: **__The plan may have dire consequences…it certainly won't be what anyone expected, that's for sure._

_**NarniaQueen and QueenofFantasy: **__Wow, I love your enthusiasm! Thanks so much!_

_**princess emma of narnia: **__Glad you liked it!_

Both Rose and Edmund were on edge. It would have been even creepier if it was night, but Edmund had reassured Rose. It would defeat the point if they were 'hunting' at night. Despite this, Rose gripped the hilt of her sword constantly, and Edmund's crossbow was strung at all times. His dark eyes darted around as if he expected Brody to jump from the bushes at any moment.

"Okay," Edmund pointed his arm to one side, "You go that way, and 'get lost'. I'll head the other way. When Brody comes for you…if he does…"

Rose shrugged.

"He has a way of knowing things. Trust me, he'll find me."

They separated, and it felt like a huge weight had settled in Rose's stomach, dragging her down. Every twig snapping made her flinch, every rustle made her turn. She had to remind herself that it was mainly paranoia…but Brody would come. She was almost certain of it.

Rose got off her horse and grabbed her crossbow, fitting an arrow and pointing it around her. She was so nervous she could feel her heart hammering against her ribcage. Her hands were clammy and her breathing was ragged. What if Brody ambushed her? What if she didn't even have time to scream, to warn Edmund? Brody was clever – what if he guessed she was only the bait in a bigger trap?

_Stop worrying and concentrate_!

A rustle in the bushes behind her made Rose whip around, pointing her crossbow and preparing to fire. She gulped and waited…before a badger ambled through the undergrowth and Rose breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry for startling you, missy," he mumbled before he continued on his way.

Rose breathed a sigh of relief and she dropped her formerly tense posture. She was, of course, being an idiot. Jumping at noises now…whatever next? Her training had prepared her for most eventualities…but not combatting sorcerers.

She lowered her crossbow, feeling like a fool…and then a pained yell ripped through the forest, making Rose's eyes widen. She knew that yell. Rose turned and began running, her sword in one hand and her crossbow in the other. She was more panicked now – she'd come to realise she was more concerned when it came to the lives of others. Rose was running faster than she'd ever run before.

The White Witch she had understood – but Brody's motives were alien to her. She couldn't guess what he wanted, if he might have killed her best friend.

"Edmund!" Her petrified scream seemed to echo all around, her despair pouring through the trees. She kept moving at a constant pace…but she could see no one. Here and there, bloodstains spattered the ground, but there were no trances of Edmund. Was it his blood, or Brody's? Rose couldn't tell.

Rose sank to her knees, the crossbow clattering to the ground and placed her sword beside her as she buried her face in her hands and started to sob her heart out. It looked like a massive fight had taken place. Had Brody abducted Edmund? Was the Just King dead or alive?

She didn't know how long she sat there, feeling pathetic as she pulled at her own hair, a mess of tears and grief. Why was everyone around her falling? First Lucy, now this…it was just like her nightmares were coming true. She didn't know how much more she could take.

What was she supposed to tell Peter? He was her fiancé, but he was Edmund's older brother. She felt a sort of responsibility for the incident. She was supposed to be the Protector…whose twisted idea had that been?

"_Who am I?_" she cried out to no one in particular, "_How am I a Protector? How_?"

There was a rustle behind her, louder than when the badger had emerged. Her blood boiling, Rose bared her teeth as she snatched up her crossbow and aimed, clambering to her feet. She almost hoped that it was Brody so that she would have an excuse to kill him as brutally as possible. She knew it was wrong to crave such violence, but she felt nothing could compensate for what had been done to…wait…

"Edmund?"

With an exclamation of delight, she tossed the crossbow aside. By the time it hit the ground she was already running to her best friend, her face full of happiness as she threw her arms around him and embraced him fiercely. When she did, she realised there was something the matter. She back to look into his eyes, placing her hands on his shoulders and shaking him a little.

"How are you still alive? Ed, what happened? I called out to you…I was so scared you were dead…I saw the blood…"

A strained smile crossed his face, and he reached out a hand to stroke back her hair. She nearly flinched; he suddenly felt so cold.

"I'm sorry. It was Brody…he tried to ambush me, so I went after him…he managed to get away though. Rose, I am so sorry – I didn't know…"

Rose pulled him into another hug. "It's okay. I'm just glad you're not hurt." When he didn't respond, she looked up into his eyes. Something was wrong, and she knew it. Had Brody done something to Edmund? She was beginning to feel apprehensive again.

"Ed?"

It happened so suddenly. One moment he was just standing there, and then he grabbed her by the throat, tilting his head to the side. Rose took a sharp breath of alarm, gripping Edmund's wrist with both her hands…but it was no use. She couldn't pry him away.

"What are you doing?" There was no doubting the terror in her voice now, "Edmund, let me go!"

He chuckled softly, a sound that she'd never heard coming from him before now. There was something horrible in his dark eyes, something fervent that glittered and refused to go away. He watched her curiously.

"You really are naïve sometimes, Rose. Not willing to see what's right in front of you. How do you think Brody got into the palace in the first place? I work for him. We have had an agreement for some time now."

Rose would have shaken her head, but she couldn't with Edmund's tight grasp around her throat.

"No! No, that can't be true! You must be possessed by him or something…we need to get you back to Cair Paravel…"

Edmund bared his teeth, suddenly looking savage. Now Rose was really scared. Her best friend was turning into something she couldn't predict. He was wild and out of control. Rose was hoping this _was _some kind of spell on Brody's part, because she really didn't want it to be real. She didn't think she could stand it.

"You never would have known the truth." His voice was flat now. "Don't you remember what Brody said about my inner darkness? Peter…so trusting, so gullible. Willing to believe anything so that the girl he loved would be safe. Pretty Rose, all alone with her nightmares…and who better to comfort her than Edmund, her loyal friend?"

"STOP…IT!" screamed Rose, thrashing in his grasp. His words were hurting her more than the vice-like grip around her throat. They cut into her like knives. She couldn't believe someone she had once trusted could do this to her, and to his own siblings. "What do you _want_? How can you possibly torment me any more?"

Edmund grinned. "Brody saw right from the very start what I wanted…the only thing I wanted but could never have. The thing my older brother took from me, when it should have been rightfully mine…I want _you_, Rose."

He leaned forward, his breath hot on her neck. Rose grimaced and tried to turn her head away, but Edmund pressed his lips forcefully onto hers in a warped imitation of a kiss. She could feel his tongue trying to push through into her mouth, and she felt nauseous. Lashing out, she used her training to the maximum. Rose slapped Edmund across the face – hard. He staggered backwards and she turned to run, grabbing her crossbow as she went.

She whipped around to face Edmund, her eyes burning as she watched him come at her slowly, that insane grin still lighting his face. He _had _to be possessed…and if he was, she knew she didn't have it in her to shoot him down.

"Stay away from me."

He tilted his head to the side, smirking at her.

"I know you're not going to shoot me, Rose."

He continued to advance and she hoisted the crossbow higher, tears starting to glimmer in her eyes. She had believed Edmund dead…but this was even worse. He was either possessed or a traitor. Rose didn't know which she'd prefer.

If he wanted her – or the _possessed _form of him did – then where was he going to take her? To Brody? Was this what it was all about? Now Rose was starting to wonder who the sorcerer's vengeance was really directed at: her or Peter?

"Put the crossbow down."

She shook her head fervently. "No!"

Edmund's eyes blazed and he moved forward and knocked the crossbow from her hands. It clattered to the ground, and Rose was left weaponless, glancing at him fearfully. She had no doubts that she was to be used for something much bigger.

Her mouth opened into a gape of horror as Edmund backhanded her harshly across the face. Rose's world spun and started to turn black. The last thing she was aware of was Edmund catching her, which didn't comfort her in the least.

Peter frowned as his younger brother entered the throne room alone. He stood to his feet, his hands clenching into fists. Something was wrong. There was a desperate look in Edmund's eyes, and he even formally bowed to the High King – something he would never normally do.

"What happened? Where's Rose?"

Edmund looked very guilty. "I'm sorry, Peter. I couldn't save her."

"_What happened?_" thundered Peter, his eyes flaring, "Tell me, Edmund!"

The Just King averted his eyes, his expression bitter.

"Brody took her."

Peter sat down heavily, unable to believe what he'd just heard. No…this wasn't right. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. Rose and Edmund were supposed to bring Brody down…and instead, Brody had succeeded.

Someone had to be blamed, and Peter's current rage meant that he glared across at his younger brother. The rage filling him was all too much. He didn't know if he'd ever see his fiancé again. He didn't know what Brody wanted with her.

"This is your fault."

Edmund's eyes widened. "_My_ fault?"

"You were supposed to protect her!" roared Peter, "That's why I sent you with her, dammit! Now Brody has a bargaining tool. He knows that none of us will dare to go against him if he has Rose."

Edmund stood his ground, his eyes furious as he stared up at his older brother. Peter was breathing heavily, and both of them had begun to sense that this was the beginning of the end. How could Narnia survive _this_? Rose had been kidnapped by a ruthless, unpredictable enemy. Peter and Edmund were bickering amongst themselves. Was nothing sane anymore?

"I did the best I could, but he attacked me first! There was nothing I could do to stop it. I'm sorry I can't see the future, _Peter_. Stop accusing me, because we all know the truth, don't we? We all know who's responsible."

Peter blinked, and Susan entered the room, her eyes widening as she realised the tension in the room. She stood back and said nothing.

"It's _your _fault," snapped Edmund, jabbing an accusing finger at his brother, "You ordered us both out. You put her life on the line."

"YOU AGREED TO IT!" bellowed Peter, apoplectic, "I WAS AGAINST THE IDEA ENTIRELY!"

Edmund's face was full of anger and hatred.

"Maybe if you had gone to protect the girl you loved instead of sending me in your place, she might still be here."

Peter yelled out in rage and started towards Edmund, drawing his sword. Edmund just stood there, chin lifted defiantly. He didn't even take out his weapon to defend himself. Susan ran across the room, throwing herself between the two brothers.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded of Peter, "Have you gone mad? Look, we can get Rose back. There's no need for us to go fighting amongst ourselves! You don't see what's happening, do you?"

Peter and Edmund were quiet as Susan continued her rant.

"This is tearing us apart! We can't go blaming each other when we all know who the real culprit is: Brody."

As usual, level-headed Susan had proved her point. It was only going to be so long before their arguing became their undoing. They had to cut it out now, before it was too late. Right now, everything was upside down. None of them knew whether they could truly trust the others.

Peter was still breathing heavily, and he stowed his sword back inside its sheath as he continued to stare down his sister and brother.

"First thing tomorrow, I'll take a group of soldiers out. We'll start looking for Rose where she went missing – Ed, you can show us…and we won't stop looking until we've found her."


	10. Illusions

**Chapter Nine: Illusions**

_**princess emma of narnia: **__Here's the next chapter!_

_**Vivi Fontaine: **__Oh, yes…everything will be explained._

_**NarniaQueen and QueenofFantasy: **__Everything to with Edmund's peculiar behaviour is going to be revealed very soon._

_**Earth Kid Tree Hugger: **__Yeah, I know exactly how you feel. Year 11 sucks really bad. Hopefully this update makes up for the long time you've been waiting!_

_**Lucie: **__I love making people feel special!_

_**Ellen: **__Hope this next chapter is to your liking!_

Rose woke up to find that her head was throbbing. Everything swam in front of her, but then Edmund's grinning face came into focus and she thought she would have preferred to remain unconscious. She glowered up at him. From what she could tell, she was in a dungeon cell. There were no chains, nothing binding her as far as she knew.

"I hate you," she whispered, turning away so that she didn't have to look at him. He had betrayed them three years ago – and now it turned out that he hadn't changed a bit. She wanted to think he was possessed, but in all honesty she wasn't certain. She clambered to her feet, still refusing to meet his eyes, but he grabbed her by the shoulder and whirled her around.

"You don't have to be like this." His voice was different now, quieter and more rational. "Brody doesn't want to hurt you – _I _don't want to hurt you. We could use your help, Rose. Put a real King on the throne instead of Peter."

Rose's eyes flashed and she shoved him away angrily. "He is my _fiancé_! How could you think I would side against him?"

Edmund looked a little astonished, but Rose thought in her dizziness she must have been imagining things. He already knew about her and Peter. There could have been no reason for him being shocked. Rose could feel a bruise beginning to form on her face when Edmund had slapped her – Edmund, who had been reluctant to hurt her from the beginning. He must be possessed. It was the small shred of hope she clung to.

"What could Brody possibly think I could do?" Rose asked coldly, although she had a fairly good idea. They wanted her to betray Peter, remain close to him and lull him into a false sense of security…just as Edmund had done to her. She flushed with the shame of it. Surely she should have seen this coming?

Edmund paced around her, maintaining his distance. Obviously, he'd come to the conclusion that she didn't like his close proximity. As he circled her like a predator, Rose had the distinct feeling that something was wrong. The tall and proud way he walked, like he was confident in himself…that wasn't the Edmund she knew.

"You are naïve, Rose. You will remain close to Peter. Win his heart…but you've already done that. Now you have to keep it, make sure he is sure of your loyalty…then we will bring him down. Brody has promised that I will be the King of Cair Paravel, and you my Queen. The other three…they are disposable. If you agree to help, we might not even have to kill them."

He sounded almost amused and his tone was mocking and sardonic. Rose clenched her hands into fists, loathing of him rising within her. She wasn't sure what to think anymore – but she couldn't afford not to attack him. Not when it might mean the lives of Peter, Susan and Lucy. Her temper snapped like an elastic band, and she lunged at him. He was caught by surprise and they crashed to the ground.

Rose punched him in the face, and Edmund looked alarmed. She continued to hit him and he cowered, half-heartedly fending off her blows. Edmund didn't do that. He would have fought back. Something was wrong, and his refusal to fight only made Rose even angrier.

"Fight me, dammit!" she screamed at him, shaking him roughly, "FIGHT ME!"

Then Rose was thrown backwards, several feet away, until she slammed into the wall. She was astonished, and yet she knew that even Edmund didn't have the physical strength to do such a thing. She looked back over at him, bruised and battered…and what she saw horrified her.

"Aren't I a good actor?" boasted Brody as he clambered to his feet, the features that had once been Edmund's melting back into his own, "You fell for it so easily. It was only a matter of time before I had to reveal the truth…"

He laughed harshly, and Rose was filled with a sense of dread. Of course, it was good to know that Edmund had played no part in this – but then what had been with the shout in the forest, the blood she had seen? Her heart plummeted.

"You mean…it was you the whole time?"

Brody clapped sarcastically. "Oh, well done. I thought you were supposed to be clever."

Rose felt sick. "So…the kiss and everything…"

Brody grinned delightedly. "I did so enjoy it."

She thought she might vomit. It had been bad enough thinking that Edmund would force a kiss upon her, but Brody with his façade? It was all she could do to stop herself from screaming in fury. Brody was right, she was stupid. She hadn't even realized what was right in front of her.

"What have you done with Edmund?" demanded Rose fiercely, "If you've hurt him…"

Brody just shrugged. "I allowed him to escape. He was of no consequence. He's just another little King…but you, Rose, you're different. You will help me topple Peter from his throne and put Edmund there in his place."

He saw her shocked expression and chuckled again.

"You think I was lying? That boy has darkness in him; we all know it to be true. His darkness will bend him to my will. I shall become the Protector I should have been, and Narnia will be forced to its knees. He would make a far better King than precious, perfect Peter."

The words sounded so like something Edmund would say that Rose turned her head – but Brody caught her chin and forced her to look him in the eye.

"And you, my dear, shall help me. Because if you don't, I'll kill every single one of them…the way I did in your nightmares."

Rose felt cold inside. If she didn't co-operate, Brody would kill all four of her best friends. If she did, Peter and possibly Susan would suffer for her actions. There was an amused smile on Brody's face as he released her.

"I didn't lie to you, Rose. You truly didn't notice? Edmund is in love with you. He wants you for himself…and to a degree, you want him too."

She shook her head fervently, wanting nothing more than to kill him here and now. But she was weaponless, and he had magic.

"You're a liar. I'm engaged to Peter. Besides, what you think about Edmund is wrong. I'm his best friend, nothing more."

Brody just grinned. "We'll see, won't we?"

There was nothing. No evidence whatsoever to suggest where Brody had taken Rose. Peter ground his teeth as he surveyed his surroundings. Even the best trackers had been at a loss to explain it, but Peter thought he knew – magic. Edmund marched over to him, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"What are we supposed to do now?" he demanded of his older brother, "Nothing indicates a struggle. We've found nothing."

He sounded so frustrated, as frustrated as Peter felt. He nodded his head, accepting the situation.

"We need help from the wood nymphs. They must have seen something; they must be able to help us. Brody is powerful, but I doubt even if he could teleport, it would be very far away. There are chances yet."

Edmund wasn't so sure. He had thought Brody wanted Rose dead – but instead he had taken her. It made no sense in his opinion. Then a horrible thought occurred to him and he grabbed Peter by the arm and steered him aside. The High King looked surprised, but he didn't comment until they were away from the others.

"Edmund?" His tone was tentative. "What's the matter?"

"Why do you think Brody took Rose?" Edmund asked, his voice low and urgent, "As a prisoner? He wanted her dead. Think, Peter. Why?"

Peter's expression remained blank and his blue eyes were wide as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Ed, I don't understand…"

Edmund gritted his teeth. "What would you do to someone you had been planning to kill when you had finally captured them? Someone who had done you a great injustice?"

Peter thought about it. "I would make an example of them. A public execution…" He stopped when he realized what he was saying and he suddenly turned very pale. "No. You don't think he would…?"

Neither of them could say what they thought Brody would or wouldn't do. He was unpredictable and had his own agenda.

Peter turned away and ran his hands through his hair. He whirled back around to face Edmund, a determined look in his eyes. None of them could say for sure whether they thought Brody would or wouldn't go that far. They couldn't afford to underestimate him; the consequences may be dire. As long as Rose was missing, they would be on edge.

"We need to find her," Peter's voice was desperate and Edmund could hear his pain – the pain he felt deep inside. Rose was an innocent in the feud between Brody and Peter. Why should she be the one to suffer the sorcerer's vengeance? Edmund ground his teeth. When they found Brody, the sorcerer would be very sorry about what he'd done. He'd hurt Lucy. He'd taken Rose. The only thing that concerned Edmund was the horrible thought he refused to acknowledge – what happened if they were too late to save her?


	11. Manipulation

**Chapter Ten: Manipulation**

_**A/N: I attribute this delay to the usual suspects – homework, study for exams…all that kind of boring school stuff that makes one want to rip one's hair out and scream. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**princess emma of narnia: **__Here's the next update!_

_**NarniaQueen and QueenofFantasy: **__Thanks so much for the compliments! Hope you enjoy this next chapter._

_**Earth Kid Tree Hugger: **__Thank you for the lengthy review – all 274 words of it XD_

It had been five days and Peter was beginning to worry. He didn't know if Rose was dead or alive, and he couldn't begin to guess Brody's intentions. The tension was building up inside him, but all of that changed when the doors opened and in walked Rose. She looked slightly battered, thinner than he was accustomed to, but it was still her nonetheless.

With an exclamation of delight, he jumped up from the throne and sprinted towards her, embracing her fiercely. Rose remained stiff and unyielding in his arms, and he pulled away from her, gripping her by the shoulders and looking at her. He didn't see the dead look in her eyes, but Edmund – standing silently across the room – did.

"Rose, what's the matter? Are you alright? What happened?"

"It's all a bit confusing." Rose's tone was flat. "Brody took me…and then I don't remember much after that. I managed to get away somehow…but there are so many blanks in my mind."

Peter shot Edmund a concerned look. Most likely, Brody worked some kind of spell over Rose so that she forgot what had happened. She would have to be checked out by the healers…but for now, he felt that he didn't want to let her go.

While Rose had been missing, Edmund had celebrated his eighteenth birthday – hers was coming up soon. The Narnians threw a huge party, but all of Edmund's smiles had been false. All he could think about was Rose. He had been so concerned for her…and now she just walked back into their lives like nothing had happened.

"I'm fine." Rose's smile wouldn't have convinced a five-year-old, but Peter was so desperate to believe that she was alright that he accepted it with one of his own. "All I need is some rest and I'll be alright."

Peter looked reluctant to relinquish her, but he did so, planting a kiss on her lips. Rose turned away as he did so, and Edmund saw the flash of hurt in his brother's eyes. What had happened to Rose? She had been so in love with Peter, and now…things had changed. _She _had changed.

Rose talked and walked out. Before Peter could say anything, Edmund hurried out after her. He caught up with her just as she was ascending the stairs, grabbing her by the arm. She whirled around to face him, her eyes flashing with fire.

"What do you want?" she demanded of him.

"I…" Her hostility took him off-guard. "I just want to talk to you, Rose. I want to know what happened when Brody took you."

"I don't know!" Her eyes were shining earnestly, but Edmund could still tell that she was lying. She remembered exactly what had happened but she didn't want anyone else to know. Was it that terrible, that she had to lie to her best friend about it? Edmund felt as hurt as Peter had looked, but at the same time, he was desperate to discover the truth. What was Rose so determined to hide?

"Rose, why are you doing this? You know you can talk to me about anything, don't you?"

She averted her eyes, looking at the ground. She felt guilty – and he felt bad for using her guilt to his advantage.

"What did he do? Why won't you tell me?" vented Edmund, knowing he was starting to sound almost angry, "Did he torture you?"

Rose shook her head without saying anything. She seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Did he…force himself on you?" The words tasted bitter in Edmund's mouth, but he needed to know the truth. Was this why Rose seemed so empty? If it was, Edmund would kill Brody with his bare hands.

Rose hesitated and then shook her head again, although with less certainty than before. Edmund was left to wonder whether she was lying or not. Perhaps Brody had attempted to. He couldn't begin to guess what enigmas she was hiding.

"Then what?" Edmund demanded, his tone getting aggressive, "Because I honestly don't know what happened, but I do know that this isn't you. Please, just tell me what happened. I can help you."

Rose's eyes flashed and she wrenched her arm out of Edmund's grasp.

"No one can help me."

She continued up the staircase without a backwards glance.

**PARAGRAPH**

Rose stormed into her room, throwing herself down on her bed in frustration. Why did this have to be so _hard_? She was back at Cair Paravel, but she found herself wishing that she was still imprisoned wherever it had been that Brody had kept her.

There was an amused chuckle from across the room.

"Don't be so dramatic, my dear. Your job is far from over. Today's effort was a poor one."

Rose sat bolt upright, glowering across at Brody. She was unnerved by his ability to move through the palace without anyone noticing – or perhaps he had just _appeared_. She didn't know and she didn't care.

"I can't do this to them," she snapped, getting up off her bed and marching across the room towards him, "Anything but this. I'll do anything…but I can't hurt them."

Brody reached out as if to touch her hair, but she retreated a few steps backwards, out of his reach. He repulsed her. She wouldn't be anywhere near him, have anything to do with him whatsoever, if she wasn't keeping the four Pevensies breathing because of it.

"You know this is the only way, Rose. Edmund will become the King…and maybe, if you're lucky, I'll let your beloved Peter live."

Rose's eyes narrowed and she shook her head fervently. "I can't hurt him. I saw the way he looked at me already. I don't want it to get to the stage where it looks like he wants to crawl off and die."

Brody smiled humourlessly. "But you know that's what you need to do to make him an unfit King. If he thinks you love Edmund, he will break."

"He won't be the only one," Rose mumbled darkly, turning away from Brody. Her mind was whirling, her heart racing. Brody had been very specific – if she didn't co-operate, he would kill her friends the way she'd seen in her nightmares. She'd already harmed Lucy. Rose didn't doubt he would act on his word, but she secretly planned his destruction while pretending to comply with his demands.

"I can't do this," she whispered to herself, hiding her face in her hands.

"Your strategy is weak," Brody called across to her, and she could hear the clacking of his boots as he paced, "Treat Peter with half-hearted love, so that it's obvious he knows you're pretending. Then flaunt your affections for Edmund. A kiss would be Peter's demise. It's not that hard, you know. You just have to drag it on over a certain amount of time…"

"You sadistic swine!" Rose spat, whirling around to glare at him, clenching her hands into fists, "You're enjoying this, aren't you? For you this is just a show. We're the puppets and you're the puppeteer. Well, maybe I've had enough."

Brody's expression turned from amused to deadly serious. His left hand lit up in blue flames and he advanced on Rose, a threatening gleam in his eyes.

"Careful, Rose. You must be very cautious in what you say."

She lifted her chin. "I'm not afraid of you." She didn't know whether it was a lie or not, and Brody suspected the same. He tilted his head to the side, considering.

"Not _yet._"

Then he vanished into thin air with a mocking bow.

Rose slid down the wall, grabbing handfuls of her own hair. How was she supposed to cope with the knowledge of what she was going to _do_? The worst part was, she didn't know if she preferred the Pevensies six feet under, or with a horrifyingly inaccurate opinion of her. She burst into confused tears, pressing her face into her hands.

**PARAGRAPH**

"So you didn't manage to ascertain why Rose is behaving this way?" Peter's tone was one of despair. He was almost pleading and Edmund wished he could provide an answer, but he only shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I tried to talk to her…questioned her…"

Peter almost jumped at this. "What did she say?"

"I asked if he'd tortured her. She said no. I asked if he'd…"

Edmund trailed off, turning his head. He wasn't sure he wanted Peter to know the gruesome implications in the conversation that had been had. The High King's blue eyes blazed and he leaned forward.

"If he'd _what_, Edmund?"

Clearly Peter was beginning to understand the sinister insinuations. He had clenched his hands so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. His blue eyes were wide with horror, and Edmund just wanted to appease his brother's shock.

"If he had forced himself on her."

Peter understood immediately and he bared his teeth.

"Well, did he?"

Edmund shrugged again. "I don't know. She was very mysterious as to that. I think something to do with that may have occurred, but Rose isn't exactly telling me much."

Peter got up and started to pace.

"I don't care how long it takes, or how much time you have to spend with her. I need to know what happened, Edmund. I feel like I'm dying inside, just seeing what she's become…"

_So am I._ Another excuse for him to spend more time with Rose. He felt a surge of guilty pleasure. If only Peter knew how much he relished the time he spent with Rose…his own brother's fiancé. His love for her was wrong, but it wouldn't go away. He would not rest until he had discovered what had befallen Rose while she was Brody's captive…why she was acting so strangely now.

"I get the feeling this has only just begun." Peter sounded old for his age, older than a young man who was soon to turn twenty-one. He turned to face Edmund and there was a grim light in his eyes.

"He's tampered with her, Edmund. I don't know what he's done…but I intend to find out."

Edmund inclined his head and left. He had to see the healers. Rose had reluctantly allowed them to check her, but the healers had not disclosed the results of their observation yet. When he entered the infirmary, the wood-sprites curtsied to him, their eyes averted. Edmund flushed involuntarily – they were so devoted to the Kings and Queens.

"Your Majesty." Their voices were always hushed, as though someone was sleeping.

"I need to know the diagnosis on the Lady Rose."

The head healer, a wood-sprite named Bryony, stepped forward, curtsying before him once more, her eyes averted demurely.

"Your Majesty, her Ladyship has been through more than she would care to admit. She has been assaulted on various occasions – there is evidence that she was punched and slapped during her captivity."

Edmund sought for the right word to use. "Was she…defiled?"

Bryony shook her head fervently, and Edmund was overwhelmed with relief.

"No, your Majesty. However, there is evidence to suggest that the sorcerer forcibly kissed her Ladyship."

_So that was why she hesitated._ Edmund nodded curtly, not trusting himself to speak lest his temper get the better of him. He left the infirmary, contemplating this news. Rose had been abused, but not too severely…so what reason could there be for her to act this way? She hadn't experienced any traumas that the healers knew about – but then there was the chance that Brody had tampered with her using magic. That had to be it.

Reluctantly, Edmund realized they would have to call upon someone practised in those arcane arts. Thinking about it, there was only one option – the sorceress Dvina.


	12. Of Magic

**Chapter Eleven: Of Magic**

_**Earth Kid Tree Hugger:**__ I wish I'd updated sooner, but I've been in Europe! Hope you can forgive me._

_**princess emma of narnia: **__The next update is here_

_**NarniaQueen and QueenofFantasy: **__Yes, Brody is despicable. He really knows how to hurt people._

_She dreamed a world of brilliance. It was so colourful and vibrant, and Rose looked down to see that she was wearing a flowing gown of purest white – so different from the ugly steel armour she normally had to wear. Impulsively, she clutched a handful of the gown – it was soft to the touch – and spun around and around. Before she knew, she was laughing._

_She stopped spinning when she saw the lion. Rose knew who he was immediately, and her eyes widened as she dropped to her knees and averted her eyes. So this was what her dream was all about. She should have known._

"_Aslan."_

"_You are sad, child." He padded towards her, the epitome of grace and elegance. Seeing him hurt her eyes – not physically, but just the sheer radiance that washed off him. He was something she could never aspire to be. He was something she saw with wonder. "Why is this?"_

_Rose gnawed at her lip, daring to look up into golden eyes that were both terrible and beautiful. "There is a sorcerer in Narnia. One with power they say rivals the White Witch."_

"_Rumours should not trouble you," Aslan told her softly, "They can be founded on the most ridiculous base knowledge."_

"_I think it might be true," Rose's lip trembled, "Oh, Aslan. I feel so very guilty. He is making me do something terrible."_

_Then she told him everything – how Brody had captured her, pretended to be Edmund. How she had forced her into deceiving her best friends and her true love. How he had claimed Edmund had darkness inside him, claimed that he wanted her. By the end, Rose was sobbing, begging for forgiveness. Aslan stood and passed no judgment, but that was only worse._

"_I don't want them to die," she sniffed, wiping at her eyes and feeling miserable, "But at the same time, I hate for them to think of me badly because of what he's making me do."_

"_Have you ever thought of just telling them?"_

_Rose blinked, astonished. Of course she hadn't. Because if she did, Brody would kill them all. She felt that even Aslan couldn't help her this time._

"_I don't think that's possible."_

_Aslan offered her the hint of a smile. "Anything is possible, dearest. You must find a way out of this situation. It is not my place to interfere in these matters."_

_But the Pevensies could die! Rose's mouth opened into a gape of horror. How could Aslan say such things? Then Aslan's eyes turned grey-green and he was covered by a cloud of darkness. Rose cried out in horror, but it was Brody that emerged, laughing maliciously._

"_You thought Aslan could help you?" His voice was mocking. "You're wrong. No one can save you, Rose Finley. No one."_

_Then her brilliantly-coloured world faded into black and white, and she found herself screaming._

Edmund knew Dvina had arrived when he heard the tinkling of jewellery. Sure enough, when the sorceress herself appeared, her arms were adorned with glistening bracelets. He counted the number of earrings in each of her ears. There were more than half a dozen.

Dvina's cat eyes – luminescent gold, and apparently all-seeing – danced when she saw the Just King. No one knew exactly how old she was – she only appeared to be the same age as Rose – but apparently she had been courted by several lords of the Narnian court. She had attempted to flirt with the High King himself, but Peter had rebuffed her cheeky advances.

"King Edmund," Her voice was husky and deep for a woman's. She curtsied almost mockingly before the Just King, but Edmund supposed he'd just have to bear it. If he wanted Dvina's help, he must put up with her sardonic ways. "You called me here to help you. Surely you know my prices are steep?"

Like most other sorcerers and sorceresses, Dvina was driven by greed. Her services were very expensive, and she was clearly a rich woman because of the ridiculous amounts people were willing to pay.

"You know of the Lady Rose?"

Dvina's eyes twinkled with laughter. "Ah, yes. Who doesn't? The High King's betrothed, the Protector…rumour has it that she is nearly as beautiful as the Gentle Queen herself."

If she was teasing, he would not rise to her bait. He forced himself to count to ten. Surely Dvina's all-seeing ways meant that she knew of his affections for Rose.

"Recently, she was captured by the sorcerer Brody. Now, have you heard of _him_?"

Dvina's expression darkened into a scowl, contorting her striking features.

"A nasty piece of work, that one. I was his tutor when I was younger. I taught him everything there was to know about magic…and of course, he stretched his knowledge and it took him down the dark path he wanders to this day."

Edmund couldn't help but ask. "Exactly how old are you, Dvina?"

He didn't expect an answer, of course. No one knew precisely how old Dvina was. She had apparently been turned to stone by the White Witch when she tried to stop her from taking power…so she was at least a hundred and twenty years old by now.

Dvina gave him a cheeky wink. He didn't know how she managed it, with eyelashes thickly coated with mascara and eyelids crusted with glitter. He cringed inwardly, glad that the women of the Narnian court were not as extravagant in their appearances.

"Never you mind, young King. Continue with the matter at hand."

Edmund brought his mind back to the current task. "Recently, Brody ambushed and captured Rose. He did…something. She hasn't been herself since she returned to the court, but healers at are a loss to explain what happened. Evidence suggests that he has physically assaulted her on numerous occasions, but nothing lasting. There is no evidence to suggest that he has tortured or defiled her, but that could be concealed by magic, couldn't it?"

Dvina's lips curved into a smile, but her eyes smoldered.

"Indeed, your Majesty. You believe he has tampered with her using magic, to make her behave so strangely?"

Edmund inclined his head. "Yes. I would request that you observe Rose and diagnose what the problem is. It must be magical."

Dvina tilted her head to the side, smiling mischievously. "What if I refuse your request?"

Edmund's eyes narrowed. "The request may turn into a command from the High King, which you would be extremely unwise to ignore."

Dvina sighed heavily and raised her eyes to the heavens, and Edmund wasn't certain whether she had been joking or not.

"I see. Then I shall have to obey. But you still owe me a handsome sum of money, King or not."

Edmund smiled grimly. "Which you shall receive."

**PARAGRAPH**

Rose noted Edmund talking to the young woman with the heavy jewellery and the sparkling eyes, and she guessed things had just gotten complicated. Their demeanour was nothing if not courteous, but there was something…different. What if the boy she was supposed to be making fall in love with her was already seeing somebody else?

As Rose approached after Edmund's leave, the young woman turned to face her with a small smile. She jingled with every movement, and she curtsied respectfully to Rose, although her eyes stayed fixed on the Protector.

"My lady. I am the sorceress Dvina. And you are Lady Rose, of course."

Rose's eyes narrowed slightly. So Edmund's interest was in a sorceress? She was left to rethink what she'd just seen. The two of them, talking urgently together. Perhaps she'd got it wrong. After all, if a sorceress was at court, it meant that Edmund was having magical troubles.

From observation, Rose guessed that this sorceress was powerful. An idea occurred to her, one so wild it might work. Her dream involving Aslan and Brody had been…complicated. She couldn't begin to understand if it had actually meant anything. Yet this young woman who could be no older than her, the sorceress Dvina who stood before her, could be her salvation.

"You are powerful?" Rose asked the question casually.

Dvina's eyes glimmered and her smile widened.

"Oh, yes."

Rose forced a saccharine smile and leaned forward to take Dvina's arm in hers as if they were just going for a morning stroll. The sorceress looked surprised, but didn't comment. Only when she was sure there was no one around did Rose dare whisper; "Save me."

Dvina stopped. She had been subtly examining the young woman for some time now. Although there did not appear to be any magical tampering inside the girl's mind, there was something blocking out Rose's thoughts and memories…a barrier that Dvina could not get past. She was puzzled as to what it might be, except that she was certain it was not of Brody's making. Rose must know how to guard her mind against magical invasion. Whatever was wrong with this girl, it wasn't to do with magic.

"From what, my lady?"

Rose frowned impatiently and linked arms with Dvina again.

"Just walk with me, else we risk attracting suspicion. This way, people will only suspect us of girlish gossip and won't _want _to interfere."

Dvina immediately saw that Rose was a clever young woman. She hadn't thought of that before she'd pulled away. Rose glanced around, and only once she was satisfied they were out of earshot of anyone nearby did she start talking.

"There is a sorcerer by the name of Brody…"

Dvina felt a sting of irritation. Why did everyone assume none of the sorcerers knew each other?

"Yes, he was once my protégé. What about him?"

Rose masked her astonishment. Dvina only looked around seventeen or eighteen, and Brody was older than that. She must be older than she appeared.

"I was captured and he blackmailed me. He believes King Edmund has darkness inside him. He told me that if I didn't seduce Edmund and turn the Pevensies against one another, he would kill them all. I'm terrified for them. I don't want to hurt them…but I don't want them to die. He wants Edmund as High King."

Dvina ruminated on this information. She had a deadly weapon here: knowledge. But Rose was by no means naïve – she was desperate. Dvina was her last hope, and the sorceress couldn't help but pity the young woman. Here was a girl truly worthy of the High King's affections.

"And what do you suppose I might be able to do about it?"

Rose bit her lip, looking on the verge of tears.

"I don't know. But you're a sorceress. You might be able to put a stop to him…especially if he was your protégé before. You could save the Pevensies."

Dvina found this very tempting. She would be known as the sorceress who stopped Brody from taking power. She could be worshipped…but she was not the sort who did something out of the goodness of her heart.

"What price are you willing to pay?"

Rose's eyes sparkled. "I'd do anything. I'd give my life."

Dvina raised her eyebrows. It was clear that Rose was serious about what she said.

"What about my pick from the palace treasury?"

It was a huge demand, but Rose closed her eyes and nodded. She hoped that Peter wouldn't care because he would have been saved from death.

"But you have to stop Brody first."

Dvina inclined her head. "What did you have in mind?"

Rose hesitated. "I've yet to think of that. Meet in this same courtyard at midnight and I should be able to tell you what I've thought up."

**PARAGRAPH**

Rose headed down to the courtyard with nothing but a torch to protect her from the darkness. Peering around for Dvina, she wondered with chagrin whether the sorceress had not taken her seriously.

"Dvina! Are you there?"

"She's unavailable at the moment." Rose spun around at the horribly familiar voice. "But don't worry; there's another sorcerer I'm sure can help you."

Brody stepped into the waxen light of the torch, which Rose promptly dropped in alarm. She stumbled backwards in blind panic. Brody always turned up at the wrong time. He must know about her conversation with Dvina. He must have heard.

"No," she whispered, but then her voice grew stronger, "Where is Dvina?"

Brody tilted his head to the side with a mocking smile.

"You should know. You were the one that attacked her."

"What?" exclaimed Rose.

Brody frowned and backhanded her across the face, so harshly that Rose fell heavily to the ground.

"You shouldn't have tried to warn her, Rose. Whatever happens to her now is on your conscience."

**PARAGRAPH**

When Rose walked into the infirmary, everything was chaotic. Healers were rushing everywhere, and her heart plummeted as she saw the Kings and Queens crowded around a bed belonging to someone with long coppery hair. Dvina.

"Whoever did this will suffer," Edmund spat, his hands clenched into fists, "They will hang from the gallows for their treachery!"

"Calm down, Ed," Peter attempted to soothe his brother, but Rose guessed it was for all the wrong reasons. The High King must believe his younger brother to be in a relationship with Dvina, as Rose once had. Then Peter turned around to see Rose.

"Rose." He rushed towards her, gripping her by the shoulders. "There has been an attack on the sorceress Dvina. We suspected Brody, but the method used was physical, not magical. Edmund has declared whoever has done this will be sentenced to death."

Susan offered Rose a grim smile. "Happy birthday, Rose."

It hit Rose like an arrow to the chest. Her birthday. She was eighteen today. How had she not remembered? Perhaps it was the thick fog that clouded her mind, making her oblivious to everything except one horrible fact…

"Then you're going to have to kill me, aren't you?"

Edmund whipped around, his gaze sharp. "What are you talking about?"

Tears glimmered in Rose's eyes before sliding down her cheeks. She bowed her head in shame, feeling guilty because of what she'd done.

"I did this to Dvina."


	13. Conviction

**Chapter Twelve: Conviction**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm attempting to see if I can make a trailer of this but I haven't the technical skill. Is there anyone who would be willing to try? I feel that 'In the Shadows' by The Rasmus suits this story perfectly…but as I said, I am not a real techie. Anyone interested should PM me. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, as always.**

Edmund just stared at Rose in abject shock, his mouth open into a wide gape. Peter moved forward, shaking his head slowly like he couldn't believe what was going on. Rose continued to stare miserably at the two of them, tears sliding down her face thick and fast. She didn't think she could take the numb disbelief in her fiancé's gaze.

"No. That's not possible." Peter sounded like he was trying to convince himself. "You wouldn't have done this…" He indicated Dvina and then shook his head again.

Edmund couldn't stand seeing Rose so wretched. Was she afraid of being killed for this, or suffering guilt because of what she'd done to Dvina? Glancing across at her, he refused to believe it…lovely, fragile Rose. She could never have done something like this – or so he'd thought. She'd confessed to the deed herself.

"Why would you do this?" Peter asked, gesturing towards Dvina's motionless body. "We don't even know if she's going to live, her wounds are that severe. Rose, I just don't understand. What was going through your head?"

Edmund was desperate to know the answer as well. What reason could Rose possibly give for attacking Dvina? He didn't even know they'd associated before. Rose frowned as if considering the answer, but then she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head fervently. She snapped her eyes open and stared at the two young men almost pleadingly.

"I honestly can't remember. I don't know."

Peter had no doubt that his fiancé was telling the truth, but that only made him more troubled. Exchanging a look with his brother, he was convinced that Edmund felt the same way. Rose was either acting randomly – attacking Dvina without even knowing the reason – or something darker was going on.

"I wish I knew myself," Rose's tone was somewhat bitter. "I want to know why I did this…but it's like everything was a blur…"

She gazed across at Edmund, who had horror hidden deep within his dark eyes. It hurt and she desperately wanted to tell him the truth. She was so close to doing so, asking to speak to him alone and then confessing everything…but Brody's malevolent eyes haunted her, as did his threats against the Pevensies. If she wanted them to live, she had to wallow in her misery alone. She folded her arms and drew up her slender frame, trying to at least feel like she had more power than she really did.

"Rose." Peter's tone was careful. "If you knew, you'd tell me, wouldn't you?"

How could she possibly tell him the truth? Rose looked into those baby-blue eyes of the boy she'd fallen in love with and she forced a smile. She had to pretend nothing was wrong – never for her sake…for them. To save them.

"Of course, Peter."

She glanced over her shoulder at Dvina. Rose pitied the sorceress more than anyone else – it had been her fault that Dvina had been harmed. If she hadn't involved the sorceress, then perhaps things may have turned out differently. She inclined her head to Edmund and Peter, biting her lip.

"I hope you have decided my sentence by tonight. I like to celebrate my birthday without all the suspense."

It was a lame attempt at a joke and none of them smiled. Peter just inclined his head and Rose didn't think she'd ever seen him looking more worried, not even at the Battle of Beruna.

"We will discuss the matter with Susan and Lucy."

Rose nodded and moved to kneel by Dvina's side. The sorceress couldn't hear her now, but that hardly mattered. When Dvina had actually listened, she had been hurt. Even though Rose knew the sorceress was unconscious, she needed to do something, anything.

"Please wake up, Dvina. I really need you right now. The Pevensies need you."

**PARAGRAPH**

Lucy and Susan were both greatly disturbed when they heard about how Rose had allegedly attacked Dvina. Like their brothers, neither of them believed their childhood friend capable of such a deed. There had to be something more. If Rose couldn't remember, it was possible that she hadn't assaulted Dvina at all.

"We must take action." Peter's voice rang out through the throne room, strong and powerful. "We are the Kings and Queens of Narnia. We can't just do nothing."

Susan was shaking her head vigorously. "But we can't hurt Rose either. We're in quite a predicament. This is just my opinion, but I believe someone might have been threatening Rose and that's what drove her to attack Dvina."

Edmund nodded in agreement. Dvina, as a sorceress, was a person you either loved or hated. Many people in Cair Paravel liked her, and just as many didn't. There were lots of people who would want to attack her, and push the blame on the Protector and the High King's fiancé. In fact, whoever had framed Rose probably didn't approve of her engagement to Peter.

"We need to find out the truth." Lucy sounded mature beyond her years. "We can't just go around convicting people. We need to find out who's behind this. I don't think it was Rose even if she did confess to it. If it was she must have had a reason."

They worked as a council, four siblings that made decisions that affected Narnia. This was a heady task, but someone had to be responsible for it. As the eldest and the High King, Peter had the most say – even the power to overrule the decisions of his three other siblings, although he'd never had to use that before.

"It's decided then." Susan sounded almost relieved. "We'll find out who's really behind this and decide what to do then, depending on the circumstances."

Peter inclined his head, given the ultimate authority. Sometimes he liked having the power to make such revolutionary decisions – other times he wished he could just pass it on to someone else. This was one of those times. He slicked back his dark blond hair, thinking how much better it would be if he didn't have so much weight on his shoulders.

"It's agreed."

**PARAGRAPH**

Rose stalked away from the infirmary, knowing exactly who she was reporting to. Her strides were long and determined and anyone who knew her well could tell that she was very angry. Her eyes were blazing with incandescent fury and she was clenching and unclenching her hands.

"Why the rush? Have you got somewhere to be?"

Rose whipped around and saw Brody leaning against the wall down an abandoned corridor. She was incensed not only by his ability to turn up without her noticing, but that he dwelled in places where anyone could come across him.

"Are you completely mad?" she demanded of him, "What if someone sees you here? I can't meet you like this."

Brody smirked. "Would you prefer your private chambers?"

Rose flushed at the suggestive tone in his voice and shook her head wildly. "No. Don't be ridiculous. I would prefer not ever seeing you again, but I doubt things are going to go my way."

Brody inclined his head. "You're beginning to realize that you can't stop me. Good."

Rose's cheeks burned with anger, but she didn't rise to the bait. She knew from experience that violence against Brody only led to things going from bad to worse. She turned away so that she didn't have to look at him, didn't have to acknowledge that he was there.

"You're very good at playing pretend, Rose. Anyone would almost think you _had _attacked Dvina. You even managed to convince the High King and the Just King. That can't have been easy for you."

His tone was sardonic and Rose loathed him more than ever. She could feel those stupid tears, those liquid pools of failure, welling up in her eyes once more. She angrily swiped them away, not wanting Brody to see her weakness. She had _lied _for this monster. Rose had lied to her fiancé and her best friend. To protect them, of course…but a lie was a lie.

"You're despicable," she snarled at him, still not wanting to look at him, "I'm not listening to you anymore. I've had enough of doing what you say. Get out of Cair Paravel and if you know what's good for you, don't come back."

Her heart wasn't in it. She couldn't condemn the Pevensies. Forceful as her words had been, she didn't really mean them…and the sorcerer knew it. He grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around.

"Listen to me, Rose. I'm in charge of this operation. You know what will happen if you tell someone or if you fail. Just because of your little outburst, there's been a change of pace. You have until tonight to begin flirting with the Just King…"

_Tonight!_ That was far too soon. Too soon to break Peter's heart and too soon to pretend she was someone she wasn't. Rose wanted to object, but she knew Brody would only make things more ridiculous if she did.

"And if you don't, I'll kill the Pevensies…start with the little Valiant Queen."

Horrible recollections of Lucy's death from her nightmares flashed through her mind. Rose's temper snapped like an elastic band and she gritted her teeth.

"Don't you dare even _touch_ Lucy."

Brody chuckled. "There won't be a need if you just do what you're supposed to."

**PARAGRAPH**

Susan knocked enthusiastically on Rose's door, but her face collapsed when she realized how grim her friend looked. She pitied Rose – this whole Dvina incident was really taking its toll upon the younger girl. Susan gave her a strained smile and grabbed the girl by the shoulders, pulling her into a friendly embrace. Rose remained stiff and unyielding in her grasp.

"It'll all be alright," she assured her friend, "Once this whole Dvina thing is sorted out, everything will be fine."

She didn't realize how deep and dark her friend's concerns really were. Rose forced a smile, pretending that everything was going to be alright…when in reality, her insides were clenching and roiling in trepidation. She didn't know if she could do this – not to Peter, and not to Edmund. Neither of them deserved this. Peter deserved better than a young woman who was only going to destroy him. She struggled to hold back the tears and maintain the illusion of normalcy.

Rose had worn armour before. Her façade was like her armour – it was supposed to be her protection, but it had become her prison. All her fears and doubts were trapped beneath it, and no one could get past.

Susan clutched eagerly at Rose's hands, grinning at her friend.

"I've organized celebrations for your eighteenth birthday. We can all let loose and forget about this issue, at least for tonight." She saw Rose's doubtful expression and pouted. "It will be fun, I promise! We could all use a little party time."

Well, this was just perfect, Rose thought sardonically. She now had the ultimate opportunity to set about seducing Edmund and breaking Peter's heart. All of the Pevensies would hate her for this, but she had already promised herself retribution. When the time was right, she would hit Brody and hit him hard. She would kill him for what he'd done, both to her and her friends.

"Okay."

Rose's tone was reluctant, and she felt a twang of hopefulness as she saw Susan's radiant smile. Her lovely friend, the Gentle Queen, could almost make these things seem better even when she didn't know she was helping out by simply smiling. But while her friends remained blissfully ignorant, Rose had her own burden to bear. She felt that she was being suffocated by everything that had draped over her – the blame for the attack on Dvina, flirting with Edmund, Peter's eventual fall from grace…

Rose felt her mission was a death sentence. It was almost as bad as walking to the gallows, in her opinion. Tonight marked the end of Rose Finley.


	14. In the Shadows

**Chapter Thirteen: In the Shadows**

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Keep up the good work, guys!**

Rose knew how she _looked_, in her flowing dress of blood red. She'd picked the colour especially, because it matched her mood. She knew she looked stunning, but she'd rather look awful and feel spectacular than vice versa. Her insides felt like they were knotted and twisted with guilt. There was no going back. She knew what she had to do, much as she despised it. Taking a deep breath, she descended the stairs into the throne room, where balls were normally held.

Peter immediately looked across when he saw Rose – and he found himself entranced by his fiancé, staring at her with amazement. Rose never failed to elicit surprise, but it was the expression on her face that detracted from her lovely appearance. She looked haunted, as if someone had died. If this was about the Dvina incident, it was certainly affecting her.

"She's awake now, you know."

"What?"

Rose blinked as she turned to face Peter. His entire face was full of wonder as he took her by the hand and led her across the ballroom.

"Dvina. She woke up this evening. She doesn't remember who attacked her, but she's certain that it wasn't you."

Peter had expected Rose to be relieved, but instead a tight little smile crossed her face. She looked like she was forcing it and she didn't meet his eyes. Instead she looked down at her feet.

"Oh. Well, that's good news."

"Rose." He gripped her by the shoulders, looking into her hazel eyes. They flashed with something a lot like trepidation. "If something was wrong, you'd tell me, wouldn't you?"

She knew that her façade wasn't very convincing and she knew she had to try harder. Rose had been a top student in her drama classes, and if the act wasn't so completely real and lethal, she might have been better at it. She had to try, to keep them all alive. So she forced a smile that was radiant and bedazzling and that Peter couldn't help but be charmed by.

"Of course, Peter."

Then she pulled out of his grip and walked away, towards the dark-haired young King who sat watching the celebrations with no intention of joining in. That was how it always was with Edmund – he was never charmed by Susan's massive parties, or any number of pretty young women who tried to convince him to dance with them. Only rarely would he enter the fray, but he still didn't look as though he was enjoying it.

"It's legal to smile, you know."

Edmund noticed Rose coming towards him, a shy smile on her face. He had to stop himself from gaping at how beautiful she looked in her red dress. While everyone else danced and smiled and laughed, his attention was completely focused on her, the one girl he could never have.

"Do you want to dance with me, Ed? Like old times?"

He hadn't danced with her in years. Edmund couldn't quite stop the grin that spread across his features – and when it did, Rose couldn't help but think how good-looking he was when he smiled, and that he ought to do it more often. Swallowing her apprehension, she grabbed Edmund by the hand and led him towards the centre of the congregation. Out of the corner of her eye, she was watching for Peter. He needed to see this, or else it would be worth nothing.

She wrapped her arms around Edmund's neck and he put his around her waist. For him, it felt as though everything in the world was right again. Rose rested her chin on his shoulder and as they swayed together, the worry seemed to drain from her and somehow this felt good. It felt like even though she shouldn't be doing this, she couldn't stop herself.

Peter had been sitting on his throne watching the celebrations with a lazy smile on his face – but then he saw Rose and Edmund, their close proximity. Of course, it was only just a dance…except for the way they held each other. It was far too familiar, even if they were friends. Something was going on. He stood, his eyes glittering with anger and his hands balling into fists.

"Meet me in the gardens at midnight," Edmund's voice was slightly hoarse, but Rose couldn't have known he was struggling to maintain a hold over his feelings. "We need to talk."

Rose smiled. "Of course."

Then Peter was barging towards them and they broke apart, watching his furious rampage as he came towards them. He folded his arms across his chest and glared at the two of them. Maybe he was overreacting, but he was sure that there'd been something…

"What are you two doing?"

"Dancing, Pete." Edmund sounded slightly amused. "I think even you could see that."

Peter gritted his teeth. "Don't test me, Edmund. I'm not in the mood. There's more going on here than just 'dancing', isn't there?"

Edmund rolled his eyes. He was annoyed at Peter's possessive attitude, at him acting like he owned Rose. She was allowed to dance with other people without having to be interrogated for it afterwards!

"I'm sorry; I should have told you earlier." His voice was dry and sarcastic. "We're having an affair, Peter. Can't you tell?"

Peter pushed Edmund none too gently.

"That's not the sort of thing you joke about!" he snapped.

Edmund didn't look too happy about being shoved, so he pushed Peter right back. His dark eyes had grown angry now and Rose watched the whole thing with apprehension.

"Don't you try and bully me!"

Peter raised a fist as if to punch Edmund, but Rose quickly scuttled in between them, holding up her hands for peace.

"Stop! Please, just stop, Peter."

Peter came to his senses. Many of the guests were now eyeing the two Kings with concern, and he reluctantly lowered his fist and uncurled it. For Rose, he would stop. He knew he'd taken this too far and now he was feeling embarrassed. He was twenty-one now, not a child anymore. He couldn't just go shoving people around like an angsty teenager.

Rose pushed through the crowd, suddenly feeling like she couldn't breathe. She made her way outside onto the balcony and she couldn't stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks. There was no doubt that this was only the beginning, but it was horrible enough already. She'd seen Edmund and Peter fight before, all too many times…it was the fact that they were fighting over _her _that made this so terrible.

She sniffed and wiped at her tears. No one could understand and she allowed herself to wallow in self-pity, at least for a few moments. Since when had the Protector been so helpless? She was angry at herself now, for giving in to this.

"I don't know what you're so upset about." It was a cold voice that Rose recognized, and her heart sank as she turned to see Susan standing behind her, hands on hips. The young woman looked enraged and Rose thought she knew why. "I thought I knew you, Rose Finley. But apparently I don't. Because the girl I thought I knew wouldn't go around toying with the affections of both of my brothers."

"I…" Rose tried to say something, but Susan held up a hand.

"Look, you're engaged to Peter. I don't know what went on in there, but he was very upset about whatever it was you were doing with Edmund. All I want is for this to be sorted out, Rose. It's not that hard – you pick one, or the other. Because you know you can't have both."

Then Susan stalked back inside without giving Rose any time to explain her side of the story. Rose felt even more dejected now. These were her birthday celebrations, and at least two of the Pevensies were mad at her right now. The problem was, things weren't going to get any better. Rose bit her lip until she could taste blood. They were only going to get much, much worse.

She moved back through the throne room like a ghost, not talking to anyone, not looking at anyone. As she was leaving, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Rose turned around to see Lucy, who was looking worried.

"Rose, there's something I need to tell you. It's about Ed…"

She didn't want to hear it. Not now.

"I'm sorry, Lu. It's been a bad night. Please excuse me; I'm going up to bed."

"But Rose…"

Rose didn't listen. Lucy was left gazing after her friend with her mouth open as she wondered – by Aslan's mane, what had gotten into Rose Finley?

**PARAGRAPH**

Rose knew that Brody would be waiting. He would have come to gloat – because it was just his way. So she wasn't surprised when she entered her room to find the sorcerer already there waiting for her. Not for the first time, she was unnerved by the way he was able to sneak around without people finding him. She thought his powers probably attributed to that. Just the sight of him made her sear with anger.

"Are you happy now?" she snarled at him, her temper rising to boiling point, "I have hurt my friends just to keep them alive. Just so you can get what you want."

Brody simply lifted his chin and smiled. He could say whatever he wanted, do whatever he wanted. He was the one in power and they both knew it.

"You did well tonight, Rose. In fact, if you continue to progress so well, the job will be done in no time."

His tone was so smug, so self-assured. Rose gritted her teeth, so close to breaking point. She was going to snap very soon, but Brody seemed unaware of that as he smirked at her and continued to bait her.

"I especially liked the little crying act. I watched that from the gardens. Did you make that up on the spot? You're such a clever girl, Rose."

Then the heat rose to maximum and Rose could feel nothing but rage and hate for this young man. He delighted in everything he was doing and that made her feel sick. What kind of psychopath _was_ Brody? While he continued to stand there with that arrogant smile on his face, Rose gave a cry of fury and lunged at him, catching him and throwing him to the ground.

He wasn't a fighter. She remembered this because every time, he'd had to use magic to stop her. She didn't know how many times she hit him. She didn't care. All she could think about was that this was the man who was destroying all of them. All of a sudden, she went flying backwards and slammed into a wall. Her head throbbed and she tasted blood in her mouth as Brody slowly clambered to his feet. His nose was bloodied and he had the tell-tale beginnings of a black eye as he glowered over at her. Brody gave a shaky laugh as he moved slowly towards her.

"I guess I was wrong about you," he hissed, his voice cruel. Rose knew she'd made him mad by attacking him and her stomach free-fell. It wouldn't be her to suffer the consequences; of that she was certain. "You're not as smart as I thought. What happens next is your own fault, so you've got only one person to blame…"

Rose felt cold. "Brody, what are you going to do?"

He laughed darkly. "I told you I would let the others live if you complied. Because of your little display just then, Peter dies. You shouldn't have tried me."

"No, please." Rose suddenly found herself begging. For the young man she loved, anything. Tears were welling in her eyes and she couldn't believe she was crying _again_. Too many tears. Too much heartbreak. "Anything but that. Brody, I will do anything…just please, let him live!"

Brody was smiling again. This was what always happened. He was in power, and then she attacked and found herself with only more to lose. She was sick and tired of groveling at his feet and dreamed of a day when she might plunge a sword through his heart.

"Too late, my dear. You've made your mistake, now you must suffer the consequences."

"Then take it out on me!" cried Rose, wiping furiously at her tears, "Do whatever you want to me, just don't harm Peter!"

Brody's eyes glinted with malice and his grin was one of insanity. Then he stepped backwards and let the shadows swallow him as he was so prone to doing.

**PARAGRAPH**

Despite her encounter with Brody and the sick feeling in her stomach about what might happen to Peter, Rose still met Edmund in the gardens like she'd promised. She had the feeling that something bad was going to happen – but nothing worse could occur than the threat of Peter's death. She must have experienced enough tonight.

Edmund smiled when he saw her and he walked over to her. She noticed that his sword was glinting at his hip and was hardly surprised. That was Edmund – he didn't go anywhere unarmed. She wished Peter was the same.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come." He sounded slightly relieved. "I wanted to ask you about earlier – about the ball." She was afraid he would ask her what had been wrong, why'd she left…but he didn't. "When you danced with me…was it only a gesture of friendship, or did it mean something more?"

Rose felt her face grow hot, but she knew this was what Brody had wanted. Perhaps, if she strived extra hard, he would spare Peter. Maybe her trying meant that someday soon, she could break free of these shackles.

"I don't know," she whispered, deliberately looking coy. "I'm not sure what to think."

Edmund took her hand and gently lifted her chin up so that she was looking him in the eye. There was something in those dark eyes she'd failed to notice before – the emotions that ran deep within the dark-haired King. Normally, he kept these feelings to himself.

"Please, Rose. I need to know the truth, because it's killing me inside. You see…I love you. I have since before our coronation."

Rose's head snapped up. Now she realized what she was meddling with and it was far more horrible than anything she could have imagined. She had been toying with Edmund, under the illusion that his feelings for her were only those of friendship. She'd only been trying to make Peter jealous…she hadn't been intending to stumble upon the love that Edmund had held for her all this time. Rose felt like a fool for not noticing, and a whore for using that love against him. Now she wouldn't only be hurting Peter, but Edmund as well.

She couldn't think of anything to say, so she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him fiercely. She could tell by the way he kissed her back that his words weren't lies, that he really did love her. This only made it worse and Rose didn't know how much more she could bear before she exploded. Edmund's kiss was different to Peter's; rougher, more urgent…but it wasn't an unpleasant experience.

_Keep your mind out of this!_ She screamed at herself.

When they finally broke apart, Edmund was looking astounded, as if someone had clubbed him around the back of the head rather than kissed him. Despite herself, Rose couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Don't look too pleased with yourself, will you?"

Edmund cleared his throat and turned red.

"I've been waiting for you the whole time, Rose. Always in the shadows. I didn't ever think it would be my turn…but what about Peter now? Do you love him still, more than me?"

Rose wasn't sure what to say, so she shrugged.

"I don't really know. I suppose…I know it's unfair, loving both of you like this…but I have to make a choice, and I think that I choose you, Ed."

She knew it was betrayal the moment she said it and she felt disgusted at Brody, at herself, as Edmund's dark eyes glittered, shone more brightly than they had in a long time. The Just King looked _alive_, but it was for a reason that didn't even exist. Rose pitied him as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm not going to pressure you into choosing. In the end it's up to you…but I don't want to be your back-up. If you don't mean it, just let it go."

Oh, how she wished that was possible! Rose forced a smile and nodded as she took a few steps backwards, feigning a yawn.

"Look, I'm really tired. We can talk about this another time. I just want you to know that…you'll always be in my heart, Ed."

He smiled thoughtfully as he watched her leave, but for Rose, she couldn't get to her room quick enough. She felt the bile rising in her throat and when she slammed the door to her chambers and vomited into her chamber-pot, she wasn't surprised. She was shaking as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and her reflection looked extremely pale.

She had betrayed Peter. She had betrayed Edmund. Peter was going to die because of her. Edmund would have his heart violently torn in two. All because of this stupid façade she was forced to don. Otherwise, they would all die. In her mind, Rose plotted horrible deaths for Brody…but he was just too smart. There was no way she could win against him and so resigned herself to the fact that once this was all over, she might be able to turn the tables on him. All she had to do now was comply, act like she was going along with what Brody told her to do…and then she would stab him in the back, quite literally. One day, every terrible thing she did would bounce right back on the man who'd forced her to do it, manipulated her into doing this. But right now, she just had a horrible feeling in her stomach, a weight it seemed she couldn't get rid of…right now, all Rose really wanted to do was to crawl off and die.


	15. Descent

**Chapter Fourteen: Descent**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just went and saw Dawn Treader the other day. For those of you who haven't seen it, I won't spoil it…but what I WILL say is that it was creepy how the elements of darkness in Edmund in that film resembled the sort of points I've been making about him here. Lines from Dawn Treader may be used. Anyway, onto the main event!**

There was no resistance. Rose knew she couldn't save herself, or the others. It only bought her more pain when she tried – so she had given up on fighting. She liked to think of it as passive resistance, but she knew it was a cowardly surrender.

Lucy watched as Rose walked out to breakfast with red-rimmed eyes and a grim expression on her face. She offered Lucy a tired smile as she sat down, but the younger girl was still watching her with concern long after she'd looked away. Lucy had always been the most perceptive of the monarchs and now she had the feeling that something terrible had happened to Rose. Why else would she be roaming around the palace as though she was half dead?

Edmund was a stark contrast to Rose. He came out to breakfast practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, looking happier than Lucy had ever seen him. He kept glancing over at Rose with a smile on his face and Lucy's heart sank as she thought she could guess what was happening.

_Oh, no…_

Peter stalked into the room with a scowl. He threw Edmund a disgusted look and paid Rose no attention whatsoever. When he grabbed his food and walked out, Lucy could have sworn she saw Rose discreetly wiping at her eyes. Aslan's mane, things were getting complicated around here – and Lucy was starting to worry.

Edmund was chatting animatedly to Rose, seeming more alive than Lucy had seen him a long time. Rose was trying – but Lucy could tell that her smiles were half-hearted and her laughs were forced. She gnawed at her lip. They needed help. Whatever was happening between Rose, Edmund and Peter, it was tearing them apart. Right now, they needed Aslan.

She mumbled some excuse and left the breakfast to dress into her riding clothes. She would ride out and she wouldn't stop looking until she found Aslan. They had fought witches and sorcerers, minotaurs and giants…but never each other. There had been the occasional argument, except that wasn't what this was. Lucy didn't know what it was, and that scared her the most.

She left a message with one of the servants that she was going for a ride and she didn't know how long it would be. Personally, she wondered whether they'd be too busy fighting to even notice that she was gone. Sighing heavily, she moved into the stable and lovingly stroked the horses she passed.

"Who's prepared to go out for a long ride?"

They all spoke up immediately.

"Me, your Majesty!"

"I will, my Queen!"

Lucy picked Tellurian, a lovely mare with a sweet nature. Clambering upon her back, Lucy felt that now she actually had control over something. When she found Aslan, everything would be set right again. She smiled thoughtfully. Hopefully, just in time for her sixteenth birthday.

**PARAGRAPH**

Rose just wanted to this whole thing over and done with. Drawing out Peter's pain was killing her inside, so she decided she might as well end this matter once and for all. She and Edmund were walking down the corridor, talking normally. Nothing indicated that they were anything more than friends.

When Rose saw Peter coming from the opposite direction, she reached out and grabbed Edmund's hand. She forced a dazzling smile that she flashed at Edmund, before she twirled around so that she was in front of him. Then she leaned forward and kissed him passionately. He stopped, one arm wrapping around her waist and the other tentatively running through her hair. Out of the corner of her eye, Rose saw Peter stiffen.

Edmund was smiling delightedly, but Rose could see Peter seething. His blue eyes flashed with rage as he stalked towards them. There was murderous look on his face and Edmund whirled around, the smile wiped from his face as he saw his brother looking like he was going to kill someone. He pushed Rose out of the way and drew his sword. Peter did the same, just as Susan appeared from around the corner. She stopped in her steps, biting her lip.

"How dare you!" thundered Peter, his grip on Rhindon's hilt so tight that his knuckles had gone white, "She is my _fiancé_!"

Edmund's dark eyes narrowed. "I'm sick of being in your shadow, Peter. You're the brilliant one, the handsome one, the High King. I'm not standing for it anymore. I'm more mature than you'll ever be. _I _should be the High King!"

Susan gasped and even Rose had to admit that Edmund was going a bit far. She watched what was going on with trepidation. Both young men had their swords drawn. She wouldn't be entirely surprised if this ended in blood. Susan was glowering fiercely at her and Rose felt her stomach twisting with guilt. This was all her fault and she knew it.

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you?" sneered Peter, sheathing his sword. "Well, come on, then. I don't have all day. I can do this without a sword."

"Peter…" protested Rose.

"_Shut up_," he snarled at her, and she flinched as though he'd physically hit her. Of course, this was what Brody had wanted…it was working all too well and that was what made Rose afraid. She could see the fury in both of their faces and she couldn't believe they were fighting over _her_. It was just so stupid.

Edmund's jaw clenched and his dark eyes glimmered as he sheathed his sword. Next thing Rose knew, Peter had lunged at his brother with an angry shout. Being more slender than his older brother, Edmund was easily tackled down. Both brothers crashed to the ground, a flurry of pummeling fists.

Rose felt the tears sliding down her face and she felt like such a child for crying. She had caused this. She wasn't supposed to be upset. But when she watched the Pevensies tearing themselves apart, she just couldn't help it. Peter was on top of Edmund, his hands reaching for his brother's throat. Susan was screaming something, her blue eyes glittering – and Rose was horrified when she realized that the Gentle Queen was egging Peter on. She thought Edmund was a traitor, too.

_I'm so sorry, Edmund. I never should have dragged you into this._

Out of them, it was him that Rose pitied the most. He had confessed to being in love with her even though she was only using him to make Peter fall. Edmund elbowed Peter in the stomach and the High King groaned in pain and his hand curled into a fist to strike his brother again.

"STOP IT!" Rose realized that it was her screaming now. Everyone looked at her, but all she could do was shake her head and turn to walk off. She couldn't bear to watch this, the destruction that she had brought upon them.

Someone grabbed her arm and whirled her around and Rose found herself looking at Susan – but not as she'd ever seen her. Her friend was livid, her beautiful face contorted into a picture of rage. She licked her lips as if trying to decide something and then slapped Rose across the face. Rose's head rocked back, but she didn't say anything. She knew she deserved this.

"I thought you were my friend," spat Susan, sounding angrier than Rose had ever heard her. "But this whole time, I was wrong. You're a seductress. You're making my brothers give into temptation, making them fight each other! Everything is going wrong because of _you_."

Rose was silent. She agreed with everything Susan said, but there was no way she could explain the truth. Peter might already die because of her. She wouldn't be responsible for Susan's death as well. She only wished they could see.

_Don't you see? I'm saving you! I'M SAVING YOU!_

Susan's smile was somewhat vicious. "You know, when you first confessed that you'd been the one to attack Dvina, I never believed you. I thought you wouldn't have done it. But now, Rose…I think you're perfectly capable of committing such a heinous crime. After all, look what you're doing to my family."

Then Susan turned and walked away. She hadn't shouted – it had been worse than that. Her voice had been completely cold and full of disappointment. Rose was riddled with guilt, wondering when this burden would ever leave her. She didn't know how much more of this she could take – the pain and the lies and the hate. This had better be worth it in the end, or she didn't know what she'd do.

**PARAGRAPH**

Lucy dismounted Tellurian when she reached the western woods. She didn't know how she guessed Aslan would be here – she just had a _feeling. _So she walked boldly into the woods without fear of anything or anyone harming her. Glancing around and seeing nothing, she exhaled deeply.

"Aslan! Please, we need you!"

There was silence for a few moments and Lucy smoothed back her hair, feeling dejected. She wasn't a warrior. She wasn't an archer. If she couldn't save them, then what good was she? Then she turned to see a huge lion padding towards her, bathed in the sunlight streaming through the trees. She allowed a relieved smile to cross her face.

"Aslan."

She rushed to him and embraced him, burying her face in his mane, allowing herself to surrender to his warmth. It felt so good just to be alive again, like it always did with Aslan. No matter what went wrong, she knew everything was right when Aslan was around.

"Something is troubling you, dear one."

It wasn't a question. Lucy lifted her head from his mane and let him go. She wanted to hold on forever, but she knew she couldn't. She wasn't a child anymore. She was nearly sixteen.

"Oh, things are awful, Aslan. Edmund and Peter are fighting, and something…something's wrong with Rose. She's turned everyone against each other, but I don't think she meant to. Ever since Brody…she hasn't been the same."

Aslan's golden eyes were troubled.

"I sense foul magic playing a part in what is happening. Dark forces are taking hold of Cair Paravel and they may soon spread to the rest of Narnia if not stopped."

"But what can I do?" Lucy inquired desperately, feeling helpless, "I can't do magic. None of us can. How are we supposed to stop what's going on?"

"In time, the evil will be exposed for all to see." Aslan was enigmatic, as usual. "The best thing you can do is return to Cair Paravel. There is great danger there and without you, your brothers and sister may succumb to it. This is not the sort of evil one can clearly see, like the White Witch. This is an evil that bides its time and hides in the shadows, waiting for its chance."

Return? That was the _last _thing Lucy wanted to do right now. Everything was chaotic at the moment and things had probably only got worse in her absence. She gnawed at her lip, knowing that when she got back there was nothing she could do but trust Aslan in that the evil would be exposed…because otherwise, she didn't know what she could do. It frustrated her that she seemed to be the only one to see what was going on.

"Do you…do you think they're alright?" Lucy asked, "The others back in Cair Paravel? They don't know…they're all mad at each other and sometimes I worry that they'll hurt each other. I don't think I could stand that."

Aslan's eyes were solemn. "The worst kind of hurt comes from those you love."

Lucy was horrified. This was a mysterious reply, but she needed to get back to Cair Paravel. Before they destroyed themselves.

**PARAGRAPH**

Peter was enraged and this anger meant that he was thinking of severe repercussions for Edmund and Rose's actions. Not that he was the only one – in the dead of the night, he was joined by Susan, and they discussed what should be done about the treachery of their brother and their supposed friend. Peter felt that his heart had been ripped from his chest. He'd had everything – and now it had been taken away from him…by his own brother. The people couldn't see him as weak. They needed a strong High King, not an emotionally turbulent young man.

"Something needs to be done," ruminated Peter, raking his hands through his hair, "Come on, Su. You're the clever one. Surely you have some idea?"

Susan shook her head. She felt sneaky, conspiring with Peter, but they weren't as bad as Edmund and Rose. Those two had _betrayed _them, especially Peter. She could understand why her oldest brother wanted justice…or was it vengeance?

"I don't know, Peter. I've never been in this situation before. But you can't let them get away with it. They have to know that they can't just…betray you and then get away with it. I know you love them – both of them – but something needs to be done."

Peter bobbed his head in agreement, rage flashing in his blue eyes and hatred simmering in his heart. Did he really love them anymore? They were his brother and his fiancé…but what they had done to him had been so incredibly cruel that he didn't know whether he could give them a second chance. Perhaps he needed to think of a more…permanent solution.

"I'll kill him."

Susan's eyes were round with shock and what terrified her the most was that Peter wasn't joking. He was so infuriated with their brother that he would actually kill him. What Edmund and Rose had done was unforgivable – so Peter would show no mercy on them. High King Peter the Magnificent was falling. He was embracing the darker side he'd never possessed. What was even worse was that Susan didn't find herself disagreeing with him.

"What, stab him in his sleep?" Susan sounded disdainful, "You know he's too paranoid for that to work. He's your equal in a duel, if not better…"

She saw Peter's glare.

"Oh, Peter, don't look at me like that," she snapped, losing her temper, "You know it's true. What I'm trying to tell you is, killing Edmund with a sword isn't the answer. It's going to have to be something much more subtle."

Peter nodded. "What did you have in mind?"

He couldn't actually believe he was doing this. He should have been disgusted at his own actions, at what he was planning to do…but the terrible thing was that he wasn't. He was coldly and methodically plotting his own brother's death and it didn't appall him in the least. Even Susan, the Gentle Queen, showed no reluctance in this matter. Who were they becoming? They weren't the Kings and Queens Aslan had crowned.

Susan swallowed. "Poison. It's Lucy's birthday in a matter of days. We can arrange for the poisoned goblet to be given to Edmund…that way suspicion won't fall on us. There are plenty of people who dislike the Just King – Archenlanders, Calormen."

Peter nodded slowly. This was why he listened to Susan – she was the intelligent one, the one who could come up with a method that meant they wouldn't be suspected for Edmund's death. They would both play the part of grieving brother and sister…and that would be enough. Besides, Edmund had already betrayed them once. The White Witch had nearly killed them all because of him. They had shown him clemency then, but they wouldn't now.

Susan was thinking along different lines. Their brother was a traitor, yes…but it wasn't because of him that Peter's heart was broken beyond repair. All of this was thanks to Rose. She had tricked them and betrayed them, meanwhile pretending to be all goodie-two-shoes and innocent about the whole thing. She thought she was untouchable because she was Peter's fiancé…well, things were about to change.

"But why Edmund?" Susan piped up suddenly, causing Peter to frown and glance around at her. She sighed and explained her point. "Rose is the one who broke your heart. She attacked Dvina, she even confessed to it. Edmund just went along with it because she seduced him. Shouldn't _she _be the one to be poisoned?"

Peter was reluctant. He hated Rose for what she'd done – but there was a tiny spark of love still down there, still trying to stay strong. He didn't want to kill Rose…but he had to agree with what Susan said. Extinguishing the flame of his emotions for his, he nodded his head decisively. Rose had almost _planned_ this. It was like she was using he and Edmund, like pawns. For that, for betraying the High King, she must die.

"I don't want to…"

"But you must!" insisted Susan, her blue eyes glittering. She leaned across to touch her brother on the shoulder. "I know you love her, Peter, but open your eyes! Look what she's done to you! You need to be a strong man and you can't do that with Rose Finley hurting you at every turn. She's committed treason."

Peter had killed before. In battle, he had killed many people. Fauns, minotaurs, dwarves…more than he could count. It wasn't the killing that made him uneasy. It was the fact that they were going about this in such a sneaky, underhanded way. Poisoning Rose almost felt like cheating…but at least this way, their family could stay strong. Edmund would be devastated but he would move on. They would all move on.

"Alright then, Susan. You plan the details. I don't think either of us really wants to do this…except we have to."

Susan nodded, her expression solemn.

"For the good of Narnia."

Peter swallowed, knowing he was about to commit murder.

"To save Narnia."

**PARAGRAPH**

The sixteenth birthday of Lucy Pevensie, the Valiant Queen, was means for much celebration. She arrived in the throne room looking stunning in a dress of sunny yellow. When she smiled, no one could have guessed that the joy on her face wasn't real. Lucy went to see Edmund, who was deliberately standing away from the others. His expression was bitter, his demeanour stiff…and he had a black eye.

"What happened?" Lucy asked, indicating his eye.

Edmund pursed his lips. "Nothing. Just an accidental elbow to the face."

Lucy could tell when her brother was lying. She could also see that Peter had a split lip and her heart sank as she realized it had already begun. The two of them had been involved in a physical brawl and she hadn't been here. She never should have left.

Rose drifted through the crowd, seemingly not knowing where she should be. She completely avoided Peter and Susan, who were whispering together, and only sometimes came over to talk to Edmund. Lucy approached her friend. Something had happened in her absence. Something very bad.

"Happy birthday, Lu." Rose smiled half-heartedly and embraced her friend – but there was no warmth in Rose's arms. It was cold and almost stiff and Lucy could tell that she was at the edge of her rope. Linking arms with Rose, she led her friend off to the side where she gripped Rose by the shoulders and shook her slightly.  
"Rose, I want to know what's happening. Both of my brothers are injured and you're acting like a ghost. What happened while I was away?"

Rose gnawed at her lip. She felt that she owed Lucy the truth. After all, she was sixteen now…a young woman. It wasn't as though she was too young to understand, not by a long shot.

"There was a fight," Rose admitted, glancing over at where Edmund was glowering across at Peter, his eyes burning. "Lucy…I've done terrible things. It's because of me that they're fighting…"

"You've changed," Lucy's voice was soft, but not accusing – actually, she sounded as though she pitied Rose. "Ever since you escaped Brody…well. You haven't been the same. It's like you're dead inside, Rose. I want to help you, but I don't know how."

Rose could hear the frustration in Lucy's voice and wished she could help her. But this was her task and hers alone. Lucy wasn't to be involved in this. She tried to force a smile, say it was okay…except Lucy could see past her façade. The Valiant Queen alone could sense Rose's pain and felt helpless to do anything about it.

"It doesn't matter," Rose replied, turning away, "I can sort it out on my own."

"No." Lucy said quietly. "I don't think you can. You're pushing everyone away. Why won't you let me in, Rose? We've all been best friends since we were children and now you're threatening to ruin that friendship…not because of your actions, because you're not willing to explain yourself. It's almost like you _want _us to see you as the villain."

Rose whipped around to stare at her. Lucy was coming so close to discovering the truth, and Rose was beginning to wonder if she knew already.

"Where did you go?" she asked Lucy, "When you rode out…what did you do?"

Lucy took a few steps backwards, shaking her head slowly. Her eyes were full of misery and suddenly Rose knew she wasn't the only one who was frustrated, who felt the pain of being unable to stop something.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I had to…"

Rose's eyes were wide. "Lucy, what did you do?"

Lucy gnawed at her lip. "I went to see Aslan. I asked him what was happening at Cair Paravel, why everyone is so…dark now."

Rose observed her friend with horror. So Lucy did know. After all, Aslan wouldn't have lied to her. Now her friend was in terrible danger. If Brody managed to find out that Lucy knew, and he would…she would die. Lucy averted her eyes, flushing in shame. She wished she hadn't had to ask Aslan for answers, but it had been because she felt she couldn't even talk to her own family anymore.

"Champagne for the Valiant Queen's birthday!"

Rose and Lucy turned to notice that Peter and Susan were approaching a servant who handed them each a goblet of champagne. Edmund headed over towards the servant to accept his own goblet. Lucy smiled and tugged on Rose's arm. Later, they would talk. But for now, it was her birthday and she wanted to enjoy it.

"Come on, Rose. It's one of the only times I'm actually allowed to drink anything. I promise we'll talk later and I'll tell you everything."

Rose nodded, feeling that little bit lighter now that someone else knew the truth. It was a burden for Lucy, but it relieved Rose of some of the weight.

"Alright. I will, too."

They both headed towards the servant, who held out the remaining two goblets to them. Lucy grinned and thanked the servant as he turned and walked away. She held up her goblet and Rose couldn't help but smile, too. Seriousness would come later. For now, she could allow herself to just be free in the knowledge that she wasn't alone. Lucy could help her. They'd figure out how later on.

"To my sixteenth."

"Agreed," laughed Rose as they clinked goblets.

They tilted their heads back and drank and when Rose had drained her goblet, she noticed something was wrong. The older Pevensies looked…strange. Susan was looking anticipative and there was an almost vindictive glitter in Peter's blue eyes, a hard expression on her face. They looked like they were waiting for something. Edmund, on the other hand, was looking just as sour as before.

There was a loud THUNK as a goblet crashed to the floor and Susan's eyes widened, her mouth opening in a gape. Then Rose froze as she heard the sound of someone gagging. Slowly, she turned to glance behind her.

Lucy's hands flew instinctively to her throat, her eyes huge with horror, as she started to choke.


	16. Sons and Daughters

**#15 Sons and Daughters**

Susan's piercing scream resounded through the room. She practically flew to Lucy's side, her dress fluttering around her like butterfly's wings. Everyone was muttering amongst themselves, some people cried out in distress. Edmund had also sprinted to Lucy where she lay choking on the ground, but Peter stood there frozen…just as Rose did.

She snuck a glance at him and his blue eyes were wide with horror – and there was something there that confirmed her suspicions. Her stomach lurched and she crouched down beside Lucy as the tears spilled down Susan's face.

"Someone get her cordial!" shouted Susan. When no one moved, the Gentle Queen defied her namesake. "GET IT NOW!" She pressed her face to Lucy's forehead, sobbing openly. "Somebody…please, help…"

Rose stared down at Lucy who was struggling to breathe. She wished she could cry…yet somehow she couldn't. She felt cold inside and she felt that it had something to do with what had happened, how wrong things had gone. Peter had slowly made his way towards his youngest sister's side.

"That goblet was meant for me." Rose's tone was flat as she looked up at a tearful Susan and a horrified Peter. "I know what you've both done. You wanted to kill me."

Susan pressed her face into her hands and sobbed wretchedly. Peter just looked at Rose as though he'd never seen her before in his life. Clearly, they hadn't guessed she would have suspected them of something so awful.

"I just wanted to save my family!" Susan was almost incoherent. Edmund was glancing at his brother and sister with shock and disgust. He couldn't believe that they had done something like this. Who were they becoming? "You nearly destroyed us!"

"Well, now look what you've done!" hissed Rose, her eyes burning, "Your actions might cost Lucy's life! How are you going to live with yourself then?"

"My Queen, the cordial!"

A servant ran across to them, but Edmund stood up and held out a hand almost irritably. He crouched by Lucy's side and pushed Susan aside as he administered a drop of the healing cordial. After a few moments, her face regained some colour. Edmund put the lid back on as he observed his older siblings with revulsion.

"How could you even consider that?" Edmund was appalled and Susan felt his contempt as obviously as if he'd stabbed them in the heart. "How stupid could you be? How low could you possibly sink? Susan, now do you see what you've done?"

Susan's eyes narrowed. If she was going down, she certainly wasn't going alone. She glowered across at Peter.

"I wasn't the only one. Peter was in on it, too."

Rose thought she might be sick. Susan she had suspected…but not Peter. How stupid of her to think that he'd loved her…perhaps she was better off with Edmund after all. She felt as though she had been administered the poison, because suddenly it was hard to breathe. She staggered to her feet and could finally feel the tears coming.

Edmund looked up at her. He looked just as betrayed as she felt. The impact of Peter's involvement had hit him hard as well.

"Rose…"

She stumbled blinding out of the room. She just needed to be somewhere she could focus, somewhere without the Pevensies…right now, it was them making things difficult. It was because of them that she was struggling to do the right thing.

In the throne room, the courtiers were just starting to get back to their business when the doors opened seemingly of their own accord, and a great lion padded across the room towards where the four Pevensies still crouched. The whispers started and there was no doubting that this was Aslan himself. All four Kings and Queens waited in trepidation.

Aslan's golden eyes flashed and he opened his mouth and roared. They all flinched, recognizing this as a sign of his anger. They also knew that they deserved this and whatever else may be coming. Aslan continued until he stood right in front of them.

"What has become of you, Pevensies?" he asked of them, sounding almost sad, "You tried to harm the one who has only ever protected you, and nearly ended up killing one of your own instead. Do you not see now just how much you have all been corrupted? You are my sons and daughters. You are all my children and you are hurting each other."

"But Aslan," protested Susan, clambering to her feet, "Rose hasn't protected us. She very nearly destroyed us."

Aslan exhaled deeply. "Dark magic holds sway in Cair Paravel even at this very moment. It holds Rose in its grasp just as surely as it affected you, Edmund and Peter. If we do not forgive each other for our mistakes, then we would trust no one."

Susan hung her head and allowed herself to feel the shame of what she'd done. Aslan was right. Rose was their friend and she had nearly killed her…and at the same time, nearly killed Lucy by mistake. She couldn't believe that she'd stooped so low and her cheeks flushed red with the embarrassment of it all.

"Rose only thought she was doing the best thing for all of you." Aslan sounded morose. "She was trying to protect you the whole time, yet you didn't see it. You may not understand just how much she has done for you, but I can assure you that she has sacrificed her own happiness to ensure that you are all alive right at this moment."

Susan's eyes widened with horror. She couldn't decipher the meaning behind Aslan's words, but she did understand that Rose had been trying to keep them from harm…and yet Susan had hit her, verbally abused her and attempted to kill her. Susan wouldn't be surprised if Rose left Cair Paravel, or never wanted to speak to her again. She closed her eyes and allowed the tears to track down her cheeks. What had she _done_?

"Aslan," she whispered, "I'm so sorry…I didn't know…"

Aslan's golden eyes were tender. "It is not me who you should be seeking forgiveness from, Susan."

Susan nodded fervently, understanding her task. She had to find Rose and apologize…before _she _destroyed everything they once had.

Rose stood out in the gardens and wondered what would become of her. She couldn't remain in Cair Paravel with two of the Pevensies attempting to kill her. She felt her stomach twist just thinking about it. Susan and Peter weren't murderers…yet she knew they'd both killed in self-defence, because it had been live or die. Perhaps that was the way they felt now, that if they didn't kill Rose they themselves would be killed. She buried her face in her hands. What would Lucy think of her? Edmund hopefully still cared…but he cared too much.

"I must confess, I found tonight's events rather…entertaining."

It was a familiar drawl that made Rose clench her hands into fists. All this was to do with Brody. If it wasn't for him, none of them would be in this situation right now. She got to her feet and the sorcerer didn't seem to notice her tense posture as he swaggered towards her, a malevolent smile across his lips.

"Do you ever stop mocking me?" she snapped at him, her temper stretched to breaking point.

Brody shrugged casually. "Oh, you don't agree? First of all there was the meaningful chat between you and Lucy…I _wonder_ what that was about?" His grin made Rose feel cold inside. He couldn't possibly know… "And then there was the part when Lucy drank from the goblet meant to kill you and she started choking. I have to admit, that was my favourite bit."

She'd kill him with her bare hands, right here, right now. Rose's eyes flashed with loathing as he arm swung back and then flew forwards to slap Brody in the face – but he caught her by the wrist so suddenly that she gasped. How could he have possibly seen that coming? The smile across Brody's face was tight now and his eyes were glittering.

"You're so predictable, Rose. If I make you angry, you try to attack me. You really think I wouldn't have guessed your little trick by now? After tonight's incident, you should be thanking me on bended knees for doing your dirty work for you."

Rose's eyebrow contracted into a confused frown. "What do you mean?"

"Killing Peter," drawled Brody, releasing her wrist. Rose looked at it, still able to see the red finger marks on her skin. "He tried to kill you. Would you like me to kill Susan, too?"

"You're sick," Rose shook her head slowly, "How can you possibly think I'd ever _agree_ with you? I'm not a monster like you."

Brody was quiet for a few moments and when he spoke his voice was soft.

"Not yet, Rose. But you're getting very close. You and I both know it. Don't fret…you're not the only one. There's darkness in all of you – I'm just bringing it out. Apart from Lucy, of course. So 'pure' and innocent'. Your beloved planning your death? I think he's very close to going under himself."

"Are you happy now?" Rose's voice was choked from trying to keep back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. "You've turned Peter and Susan into people they're not. You've turned them against _me_. How does that make you feel, Brody? Do you actually feel anything at all?"

Brody thought on her question. Maybe he had once – but now he'd become a man obsessed with revenge. Peter had chosen this young woman – who he could now see was so fragile and breakable – to be his Protector. To be _their _Protector. It was beyond insulting; it was a joke. Rose might be a fighter, but when threatened with the safety of those she loved, she turned into a person as malleable as clay. The Pevensies needed a Protector who wouldn't back down, who had nothing to lose. Rose was too emotionally close to the Pevensies; she always had been.

Now, however, Brody wasn't focused on gaining position as a Protector. That would be ludicrous. No, he wanted to prove that even the greatest could fall. Peter and Susan had already succumbed. All he needed was to bring Edmund down to his level, to unleash his inner darkness, and then he would have a King worthy of Narnia. The White Witch had managed to unlock Edmund's greed and power-hungry ways. Brody would accomplish the same.

He smirked as he reached out towards Rose as if to caress her hair, a mocking gesture. Rose flinched and stepped back.

"Get away from her."

Brody whipped around to see Susan with an arrow pointed directly at his heart. He couldn't help but smirk.

"One minute you're trying to kill Rose, now you're trying to save her? What's going on with you tonight? You're definitely not Queen Susan the Gentle."

Susan's blue eyes were filled with hatred.

"I didn't expect this. I thought you were long gone…I suppose I was wrong. You must have been the darkness that Aslan was talking about."

The blood drained from Brody's face as Rose watched with triumph. Just like the White Witch, it was the only thing the sorcerer feared…Aslan.

"He's here?"

Susan smiled and it was answer enough.

"Shoot him, Susan." Rose's voice was firm. Despite what had occurred before, it looked like Susan was on her side now. Maybe Aslan had explained the truth. All that Rose knew was that for what he'd done, Brody deserved to die.

"Then it looks like my time here is up." Brody offered them a mocking bow.

Rose's tone was desperate now. "Shoot him!"

Yet Susan only watched as Brody turned and disappeared into the shadows. Rose glanced at her incredulously. Susan was willing to murder her, yet not Brody? Susan's blue eyes were burning as she lowered her bow and put her arrow away.

"We have to talk, Rose."

There was a mixture of emotions in Susan's tone and Rose pitied her. She sounded like she was sorry for what had happened…but there was something steely there too. Right now, Rose couldn't decipher her feelings.

"I wanted to tell you before now," Rose stammered, feeling like an idiot, "It's just…Brody threatened he'd kill you, all of you…"

Susan was smiling when she placed her hands on Rose's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Aslan told us everything. It's just that…oh, Rose, I'm so sorry!" She burst into tears and pulled her friend into a tight embrace. Rose hugged her back, feeling the renewal of friendship. Susan was nearly hysterical as she pulled away, dabbing at her eyes. "I nearly killed you! I don't blame you if you can never forgive me…I don't know what came over me! I'm not asking you to understand because I know there's nothing that can excuse what I did. I nearly hurt Lucy…and now I feel terrible for even thinking about harming you."

Rose accepted her friend's apology. After all, she hadn't exactly been innocent in the events that had been taking place lately. Gnawing at her lip, she dared to question:

"What about Peter?"

Susan shook her head slowly. "It was my idea in the first place. Peter suggested Edmund…please don't think ill of him. We only wanted to stop the destruction all around us. That's the only excuse I have to make and I know it's nowhere near good enough. I only hope we can be friends again, someday…"

Rose smiled wryly. "Susan. You are and always will be my friend. I hope you can forgive _me _for nearly bringing you all to harm. We've both made mistakes and if we can forgive each other, we should be able to move on. After all, that's what Aslan would want. He wouldn't want us to hold grudges."

Susan tilted her head to the side. "Why Edmund though? I don't understand…"

Rose averted her eyes. "He got me to seduce Edmund to get Peter jealous. He wanted Peter to fall, Su. He threatened to kill everyone…if it was my own life, I promise I would have refused…but he even threatened _Lucy_…"

Susan nodded sympathetically. "I would have done the same, so don't feel too bad. We've all made our mistakes and Aslan's seen fit to forgive us. Hopefully we can repair what we had…all of us."

Rose could guess that Susan was implying her relationship with Peter. Rose threaded her hands through her hair, dreading telling Edmund it had all been an act. She'd been horrified when he'd confessed to being in love with her…and now she only felt even guiltier.

"Oh, no…Edmund…"

Susan raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

Rose shook her head. "Don't worry. I need to talk to him."

Rose confronted Edmund and asked to speak with him. After what had happened with Lucy and Aslan, they were both shaken and just wanted to wind up for the night – but Rose had one last confession, one that would break both her heart and Edmund's.

"I know a lot of things have happened tonight," Rose tucked a strand of hair behind her ear self-consciously, "But there's something I need to tell you. The whole reason that this all happened is because Brody was manipulating me."

A slight smile lit Edmund's face. "The reason was because…" Then his eyes flickered with hurt and he looked down at his feet as he understood. "Oh."

"I am so sorry, Ed." She wanted to embrace him, except she had the feeling that it would only make things even worse. "I never wanted to hurt you…I was only doing what he wanted because otherwise, he would have killed you all. I didn't know that you actually loved me…"

Edmund felt like he was dying inside, but he forced a smile. He couldn't take this out on Rose. It wasn't really her fault. He should have known that she really loved Peter. He'd sensed that something was wrong, but he hadn't wanted to admit it to himself. Just when everything was perfect, it was all torn apart again. Didn't he deserve love? Was it because of what had happened with the White Witch, nearly four years ago?

"It's alright. My feelings will fade over time." It was an outright lie. They hadn't before and they wouldn't now. He just didn't want her feeling bad about it. "Besides, don't concern yourself with me. You should be trying to see what's happening with Peter. I think he's okay now. He's a bit shaken, though."

Rose smiled sadly. "You're my best friend, Ed. I never, ever intended to do this to you."

She stepped forward as if she might hug him, but then changed her mind and turned to walk back inside. _Best friend…_Edmund ruminated. That was exactly the kind of thing he didn't want to hear.


	17. Living for Tomorrow

**Chapter Sixteen: Living For Tomorrow**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas! **

Three months had passed since the incident that nearly led to Rose's death. It had taken a long time for Rose and Peter to rebuild their relationship, while Edmund watched miserably. He'd already had the experience of being with Rose behind Peter's back…and it wasn't something he enjoyed. While he did love Rose, he loved his brother as well, and it had killed him inside to see how Peter fell as their relationship soared…even if it had only been a sham.

Lucy and Rose were practising fencing. Edmund had been involved in a meeting with his best spies involving suspicious activity in Archenland. As the monarch in control of espionage, he'd listened to everything but then it had turned out to be a false alarm anyway. Feeling that much lighter, Edmund watched the girls out in the courtyard, laughing as they lunged at each other.

"You're swinging too wide, Lu," Rose called, a grin across her face, "Don't overreach or someone might cut your arms off."

Lucy had expressed an interest in fencing and since the others were so busy, Rose had volunteered to teach her. Lucy adjusted her stance and then lunged again, Rose managing to easily defend her friend's attack. The bright, happy looks on their faces made Edmund smile just watching them. There had been no sign of Brody recently, but that didn't stop them from being paranoid that he was going to pop up eventually.

The neigh of a horse made both girls turn and Edmund recognized the blond head of Peter riding into the courtyard. The two girls sheathed their swords immediately, and Rose was the first to run to the High King's side.

"Peter!"

Peter had just returned from his venture south to form negotiations with the Calormene about some silly little issue like borders. The only thing was, from that, he'd found out something much bigger. Something potentially deadly.

He dismounted the horse unsmiling. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her hands on her cheeks. Edmund had learned to accept these romantic gestures by now. He wouldn't be selfish and hurt his brother anymore. The wounds of the past may have healed, but the scars still remained.

"What's the matter?"

Peter shrugged her off and a hurt look flashed through Rose's eyes. Lucy, who had come over to embrace her brother, looked at him in shock as he started to walk off. Rose hurried to catch up to him.

"Peter? Please talk to me. Don't shut me out."

The High King turned back to face her, raking his hands through his blond hair and almost knocking his crown off. There was a determined gleam in his blue eyes.

"The northern Calormene spies have discovered that the White Witch's forces are banding together once more. There was an ambush as they ventured back. Only two of the spies managed to deliver the news and both were injured."

By this time, Edmund had come out into the courtyard. He didn't like hearing his brother sound so distressed. This wasn't Peter and he knew that it must be a really serious issue. Of course, Edmund agreed with him. He couldn't figure out any reason why the White Witch's forces would be regrouping. It had been over four years since her defeat.

"Pete?"

Peter gave his brother a solemn look and Edmund stood to attention. He knew that look all too well. It was when Peter had to give orders that he really didn't want people to follow out.

"I need you to go north with a patrol, Ed. Don't attack them if there's no need. I just need you to see for yourself what's happening, see if you can get any information."

Rose stepped forward, her eyes alight with something fierce.

"I'll go with him."

Lucy nodded vigorously. "So will I."

Peter glanced at them both with wide blue eyes. His brother was one of Narnia's finest warriors, maybe even the best. The tournament over a year ago had proven that. He didn't doubt Rose's ability…but she seemed more delicate, more breakable. And Lucy? She was far from being a master swordswoman.

"No. Only Edmund and his patrol."

Rose's mouth opened slightly and her eyes narrowed.

"Is this because you don't trust me?" she asked quietly.

Peter's blue eyes glimmered with hurt. "Of course not, Rose. This has nothing to do with…with what happened and everything to do with keeping you safe. You haven't been out on a mission of this importance before and I don't think now is the best time. I hope you understand."

Rose averted her eyes and bobbed her head.

"I do. I'm sorry, Peter; I shouldn't have questioned you."

"When do we ride out?" Edmund asked, all business.

Peter turned to face his younger brother, marveling in how much he'd grown up. Edmund was nearly nineteen, a young man now rather than a boy. The fervour in those dark eyes, the serious expression with just the hint of a smile…it all showed how much he'd changed from the greedy fourteen-year-old who'd betrayed them to the White Witch.

"As soon as you can."

**PARAGRAPH**

Unfortunately, the bad news didn't end there. When Dvina arrived at Cair Paravel, Peter knew better than to simply expect a diplomatic visit. The sorceress didn't come unless she either wanted something, or had something they wanted. She bowed low before the High King, her lips curved in a mocking smile.

"I wish I could say I'm glad to see you," sighed Peter. His disheartened mood stemmed from the empty throne that still sat at Cair Paravel. A week had passed since Edmund's departure and there'd been no news since then. His nineteenth birthday had been yesterday and although Edmund had never really been the celebrative type, he would have wanted to return for the food if nothing else. "But sadly, times aren't kind."

"Indeed," Dvina's golden eyes dropped to the floor and Peter noticed the change in her demeanour. She no longer looked mocking or amused. In fact, she was quite serious. "I have information for you, High King. Normally it would come at a cost…"

Lucy made a disparaging noise from her throne, but was silenced by a steely glare from Susan. Dvina smiled tolerantly and continued.

"…_but_ things are different now. There are things worse than rumours, King Peter. I have spoken with eye-witnesses and I know they speak the truth. A phoenix has been sighted in the north, but not like the phoenix that aided you in the Battle of Beruna over four years ago…no. This phoenix has set towns and villages ablaze and left nothing but death and destruction in its wake."

Peter exchanged a grim glance with Susan. There could be no doubts that this just meant more bad news. He turned his attention back upon Dvina, whose golden eyes were no longer full of merriment. If Dvina was concerned, something bad was happening. Where was Aslan when they needed him most?

They'd naively believed that there could be peace while Brody still ran rampant. While it wasn't certain that these things – the phoenix burning villages, the gathering of the White Witch's old followers – Peter was almost sure it was him behind everything. After all, who else could accomplish something of this magnitude?

"I am sure that this phoenix is linked to the White Witch's followers," Dvina added, voicing Peter's thoughts, "Most likely all of this is to do with Brody, although it could be anyone else as well."

Peter sat back in his throne, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Much as he hated it, he realized he may well be depending on Dvina's advice. The sorceress may appear youthful, but she was older than all of them in reality.

"What do you suggest we do?"

Dvina exhaled deeply, her jewellery jingling.

"For now, you must wait, King Peter. That is all you can. Watch and wait to see what happened next."

**PARAGRAPH**

"_You can only watch and wait_," Lucy mimicked Dvina in a voice about an octave higher than the sorceress's, "Who does think she is? She's not _Aslan._ She's not all-seeing like some people think she is."

Susan frowned at her younger sister. Once this sort of behaviour might have been forgivable, but Lucy was sixteen. She was far from a child and her scathing attitude towards Dvina could not be tolerated.

"Lucy, you can't say things like that. Dvina's trying to help us."

"Yes, but I don't _like_ her," Lucy pouted, folding her arms and seeming very childish indeed. Susan simply rolled her eyes. She didn't much like Dvina either, but the sorceress was one of the most powerful allies they had and she knew better than to speak about her in the same manner that Lucy did.

Then suddenly Susan froze. The doors to the entrance hall had swung open, revealing the darkened courtyard outside. In the bright light of the chandeliers, she could see two figures stumbling towards them. One was a young woman with flaming red hair that seemed to move of its own accord – a dryad. The dark-haired young man she was supporting, with blood all over him, was Edmund.

Susan gasped in shock and quickly turned to Lucy.

"Your cordial, Lu! Quickly!"

But Lucy kept her cordial about her, as she had realized there was no point in keeping it in her rooms when her speed might mean the difference between life and death. She rushed towards Edmund and the dryad, who only appeared to be the same age as Lucy, helped lower him to the ground.

"Your name's Alelia, isn't it?" Lucy asked, "You're one of the archers."

The dryad nodded and leaned over Edmund with a concerned gleam in her eyes. Peter, who had just exited the throne room, stiffened when he saw the scene taking place right near the entrance doors.

"We were attacked," sniffed Alelia, clearly holding back tears, "It wasn't only the Witch's supporters – there was a phoenix as well. We tried to defend one of the northern towns they were attempting to destroy, but it was no use."

Peter hurried down the hall towards them, his blue eyes burning bright.

"What happened to the others?" he demanded, "Where's the rest of the patrol?"

Alelia burst into tears as Lucy administered the healing cordial.

"They're all dead. Edmund fought a Minotaur and was struck down. I was lucky enough to escape injury and bring him away from the fight. I would have given my life for the Just King's if it was needed. So I brought him home."

Peter looked shocked. The entire patrol? That had been over a hundred soldiers! He restrained his horror and gulped, nodding approvingly at Alelia.

"You saved our brother. Thank you."

"How did you manage to survive?" Lucy couldn't help but ask.

Alelia offered her a weak smile. "I was hiding in the trees along with the other archers. They were all shot down, or else the phoenix burned their tree. Many dryad archers died because their trees were there. I survived by pure luck, really…but although my tree's in the south, I'm afraid…what if this doesn't stop? What if they burn all of Narnia?"

"They won't," replied Peter, his tone forceful, "They still have to contend with us yet. Come on, let's get Edmund to the infirmary."

**PARAGRAPH**

"Your Majesty!" One of the guards sprinted up to Peter the next morning, his eyes full of fear. Peter tensed, wondering just how much more bad news they could take. The guard was panting like he'd just run a marathon. "There's a Minotaur at the gates, waving a white flag. He's requested to speak with you."

Peter nodded. "Very well. I shall go to him. Have the archers on standby in case something happens."

The guard gulped, clearly thinking that the High King speaking with a Minotaur wasn't a good idea. Personally, Peter agreed with him – but this was something that had to be done. Diplomacy was always part of a monarch's arsenal.

Clutching Rhindon's hilt to comfort him, he marched out towards the gates, where the portcullis was slowly grinding open and a huge black Minotaur moved slowly through to confront him. Peter had to remind himself that this would be a conversation, not a battle.

"I speak on behalf of the sorcerer Brody." Apparently, there was no procrastination when it came to Minotaurs. "He wants you to know exactly what's going to happen. Once he's moved through the northern towns, he will come for Cair Paravel. He will destroy all of you and the phoenix will set you all alight."

Peter tried not to show any emotion. If he showed that he was concerned, the Minotaur would report this back to Brody. The High King was known for being strong and resolute, so that was how he appeared. His blue eyes narrowed and he appeared every bit as fierce as he had during the Battle of Beruna.

"I don't fear your sorcerer," Peter said through clenched teeth, "You can go back and tell Brody that his fear tactics don't work on us."

"He will come," the Minotaur warned, backing away towards the drawbridge, "Then, you will have reason enough to fear."

Once the Minotaur had turned and left, Peter was left staring out as the portcullis closed. He moved back through the courtyard and was confronted by Dvina. That was the moment when Peter unbent his pride enough to realize that they couldn't do this alone. He glanced beseechingly at the sorceress.

"We need your help, Dvina." His tone was almost desperate. "Regardless of price, we need you."

Dvina shook her head slowly. "King Peter, this is an issue where price doesn't matter. We fight for the security of Narnia. That is something I stand for above all else – including material riches, believe it or not. I will fight with you…until the end."

**PARAGRAPH**

When Rose entered the infirmary, she was surprised to see that Alelia was still watching over the sleeping Just King. She looked tired – there were rings underneath her eyes – but she smiled across at Rose as she entered.

"My Lady."

"Please, it's just Rose." She stared down at Edmund. He looked so – well, innocent. "How's he doing?"

Alelia nodded. "He's holding up well. He's strong, though. The whole time we were heading back, he never complained about his wounds, never asked to stop for a rest. I was surprised at how brave he was."

Rose couldn't help but smile. That just sounded typically Edmund. He was always considering others before himself, and even when he was injured, he was still so determined. She watched how Alelia looked down on Edmund with a soft look in her eyes, how she gently brushed his hair back with her fingers. That wasn't the look of an archer looking down on her commander.

"You care for him, don't you?" she asked in surprise.

Alelia turned back to face Rose, her cheeks glowing bright red. She dipped her head in embarrassment and nodded, clearly thinking a romance between a dryad archer and her human King wouldn't be appropriate.

"Please don't tell anyone, Rose," whispered Alelia, before leaning in so that Rose could barely hear her speak, "I…I think I love him. When I was with him, all I could think about was how terrible it would be if he died…all I could think about was _him_. Is that normal, Rose? Is that how it is with Peter? I'm sorry if I'm intruding, I'm just…so unsure."

Rose smiled. It was strange, having to try and explain love to a younger girl. The dryad was looking across at her with such confusion in her eyes and Rose knew how conflicted she must feel. She leaned across and placed a comforting hand on Alelia's shoulder. In all honesty, she hoped that a romance would blossom between Edmund and Alelia.

"Just let him know," Rose advised, "It's the easiest way to go about it. He can either turn you down, or accept you. Edmund's not going to bite you, Alelia. It would be scary for him, too. All you can do is try."

Alelia nodded, a radiant smile crossing her face. Then, much to Rose's surprise, she leaned across and embraced the older girl.

"I never really knew you before, Rose…but you're such a nice person. I hope that we can be friends from now on."

Finally, someone who didn't know about the whole Brody issue. Rose felt that she was putting the past behind her. Alelia didn't need to know about that and even if Rose chose to tell her, she felt that the dryad was the sort who would understand.

"So do I, Alelia."

**PARAGRAPH**

When Rose left the infirmary, she noticed that Peter was waiting outside. She smiled a little self-consciously as he kissed her lightly on the lips and took her hands in his. His blue eyes were serious.

"Amidst all this chaos, it's hard to think that our wedding is only weeks away."

Rose had nearly forgotten. How could that be possible? She was getting married to the man she loved. Although, for some reason, she'd been less sure of that lately. Did she really love Peter? What was love, anyway? Ever since the incident with Edmund, she'd been muddled and confused. She could only hope that once everything was over, she would be able to think clearly again.

She thought Peter might have seen the doubt in her eyes. He held her close, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He sounded doubtful, "If it's not, you can tell me, Rose…if you want to wait, that's fine with me."

"No." Rose's voice was firm. She wouldn't put their wedding off for anything, not the impending battle, not because of her doubts. She was certain that everything was going to be just fine. She kissed Peter fiercely and he responded without hesitation. When they broke apart, he was smiling. "I love you, Peter. My heart's always belonged to you and you know that. Our wedding…I've never felt more certain about anything in my life."

Her words were a lie. Because although she did love Peter in a way, she loved Edmund in another…and she was only just starting to accept that now. She'd always thought she'd loved Edmund like a best friend, a brother almost…but now she was beginning to realize that their relationship was something far more deep and confusing.

If only she could sort out the jumbled mess inside her head.

**PARAGRAPH**

When Edmund awoke, he could see a pair of bright eyes lingering over him. Stirring, he called out the first name that came to his mind.

"Rose?"

Except everything came into focus, he could see that the eyes were leaf green, not hazel. He sat up and found himself looking at a concerned Alelia. When she realized he was alright, she exhaled deeply and offered him a relieved smile. He raked a hand through the back of his hair.

"Is everything alright?"

Alelia sighed heavily, averting her eyes.

"They say Brody's coming to Cair Paravel. He'll burn us just like he did the villages."

Edmund shook his head fervently. No, that couldn't possibly happen. Aslan would be there to defend them…yet he wasn't. Aslan wasn't here and Edmund scolded himself. They had to stop relying on Aslan for everything. He'd appointed them as the monarchs, so surely he thought they could do a good enough job themselves.

"I won't let him." Edmund jumped out of the infirmary bed. He might have been injured, but he was better now. "We can stop him, all of us."

Alelia looked up at him through thick, dark eyelashes. Suddenly, she seemed very solemn…and sad.

"You were so brave," she murmured, and suddenly he knew there was more to this than just a conversation between two surviving soldiers, "You never gave up. You were so badly hurt and yet…you didn't let it get to you. I admire you for that."

Suddenly, it hit him, just as Alelia took another step and closed the space between them. There were tears glittering in her eyes as she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. He quickly gripped her by the shoulders and pushed her gently back. This sadness, the horror at witnessing their entire patrol being killed, was getting to Alelia. It was making her do things she wouldn't normally.

"Alelia," his voice was firm but kind, "You are a loyal soldier, a good comrade and a trusted friend. That's the extent of my feelings for you, though. I don't have any romantic feelings towards you and I'm sorry…but I'm sure there's someone else out there, someone who deserves you much more than I do."

Alelia smiled weakly, but Edmund saw the hurt in her eyes. She was strong, though. She tried not to let him see it. He felt bad, but it was just the truth. He wouldn't use Alelia like that. He just couldn't.

"There's not a better man than you," she said, her voice strong, "But thank you…for letting me know straight away."

Edmund felt guilty as she turned and walked out of the infirmary. He only hoped that he could continue to be friends with Alelia despite what had happened between them.


	18. Don't Hold Back

**Chapter Seventeen: Don't Hold Back**

**A/N: Happy New Year, everyone! I hope you're all prepped for 2011. I know I am! I got a little psyched and this chapter's a bit long…hope it doesn't bore you!**

Cair Paravel was no longer just an ambition now – Brody was here, with his full force intact. He glanced up at the palace with a smirk across his face as he planted his hands on his hips and a satisfied look came over his face. What were the Kings and Queens planning to do now? Did they even _have_ a plan? He knew better than to overestimate himself – he'd done that in the past and it had led to disaster. Except now…well, he knew the forces of Cair Paravel wouldn't stand a chance against the followers of the White Witch.

He nodded to his second-in-command, a scarred warrior named Farrin. The man had been one of Brody's most steadfast followers from the start and his loyalty had been rewarded. Farrin was let in on all of Brody's plots, gave tactical advice. He was a military man who knew a lot about strategy, and Brody wasn't too proud.

"Launch the phoenix and then move through the town. We should encounter little resistance."

Farrin gave a curt nod and moved over to the side where a caged phoenix had been set down. Grinning, he picked up the cage and opened it, allowing the phoenix inside to fly loose. Screeching victoriously, the phoenix immediately swooped in through Cair Paravel and started to set buildings on fire.

Brody watched with a smile as Cair Paravel went up in flames. What would his enemies do? Would Peter dare send the brave Rose Finley out to attack him, after what had happened last time? Farrin slammed the cage door closed with a squealing finality and looked up where the phoenix was causing chaos. It had been like this wherever Brody had passed through. He always left death and destruction in his wake.

"Come on, High King Peter." Brody whispered the challenge. "Come out and play."

**PARAGRAPH**

It wasn't just the fire that alerted Peter, although that was part of it. When he smelled the smoke and crossed to his balcony, he was horrified to see that Cair Paravel had gone up in flames. His blue eyes widened with horror and he coughed, except the fire wasn't the worst of it. It was the piercing screams that went with it that forced the High King into action.

"Peter!" Susan cried as she rushed down the corridor towards him, "Something terrible has happened! Cair Paravel…"

Peter inclined his head. "I know. You need to find Lucy and tell her to get everyone except the army out of Cair Paravel. Then you're all to meet me in the courtyard. She'll understand."

At least, Peter hoped she would. Susan had never questioned Peter before and she didn't now. She nodded fervently and hurried off and Peter closed his eyes and exhaled deeply as he listened to his people's screams, knowing he was near powerless to help them. He could save them from enemies, but not fire. He needed to find Dvina.

"Need a little help, your Majesty?"

That was definitely Dvina's dry tone. He didn't think he'd ever been gladder to see her in his life. He released the breath that he'd been holding in as he sized her up. Dvina was prepared for this. She was garbed in a typical archer's uniform, complete with the arrows in a satchel strapped to her back and the bow dangling precariously from her hand.

"Aslan's mane, we're in trouble." Peter blew his fringe from his eyes. "I'm sending the archers in first to do their damage. I need you to go with them, Dvina. You can help them. Maybe you could even stop Brody."

"Maybe?" Dvina's golden eyes glittered and she tilted her head to the side, a curious expression on her face, "I'm older than everyone except Aslan. You doubt my abilities, High King Peter?"

"Of course not." Peter shook his head fervently, but gestured to the sky outside, a burning orange-red because of the fire that raged on. "But he's getting more powerful."

Dvina squeezed her eyes closed. They weren't covered in glitter now. In fact, what Dvina was wearing was very practical indeed.

"Susan leads the archers," Peter explained, "Her co-commanders are Phallus and Alelia. I need you to try and make sure that those three, at least, survive. I don't know how many people I can watch die today."

Dvina's eyes glimmered with something a bit like sadness. She reached up a hand and touched Peter's cheek. He flinched, half-expecting that she would have hit him. Instead she just patted his face like he was a little boy.

"You're so young," Dvina's voice was quiet, "Yet you hold so much responsibility and…power."

Peter didn't like being treated like a child. He was nearly twenty-two years old. He might still be young, but he was an adult. Maybe he was considered a boy to some, especially people like Dvina, but he wasn't too young to command.

"I'm not young enough to be patronized."

Dvina stepped backwards and sighed. "I apologize, King Peter. It wasn't my place to judge you. Despite your youth, you're a better man than many. Just…don't let it get to your head."

Peter forced a smile. Cair Paravel was under attack. People might be dying, yet Dvina cracked jokes. He didn't see what was so humorous about the situation. But there was a reminiscent look in Dvina's eyes that made Peter fall silent for a moment and observe her. In her long span of life, she would have seen much. Probably even the raid on Cair Paravel all those years ago when Swanwhite had been Queen.

"What was she like? Queen Swanwhite?"

Dvina gave a world-weary half-smile.

"Oh, she was beautiful. She was brave as well. In fact, she reminds me a little of your Lady Rose."

Peter's brow furrowed into a frown. Aslan had once said that Rose was a reincarnation of Lady Sarah, Swanwhite's Protector. Then the Great Lion himself had admitted that he was mistaken and that although Rose possessed many of Sarah's memories, this was because she had 'gifts'. Aslan had never specified what these gifts were.

"I'm always told that Rose is more like Lady Sarah."

Dvina smirked and shook her head. "Think what you want, King Peter. I was there."

They were standing here and talking while outside, the people of Cair Paravel screamed and fled. It didn't seem right to Peter and he shook his head and started off. He needed to get into his armour. It was time to wield Rhindon again, to stain it with the blood of the enemy. He hadn't needed to kill for a long time.

The archers quickly took their place on the battlements, led by Queen Susan. Her blue eyes were as alight with fire as was Cair Paravel. She heard the screeching of the phoenix and her expression became determined as she pulled a red-fletched arrow out and nocked it.

"Aim for the phoenix!" she exclaimed loudly, so that all the archers could hear her, "Shoot it down!"

She released her own arrow and her aim was true – but the volley of arrows seemed to do nothing to the phoenix. Susan gnawed at her lip as she wondered what she could do now. The phoenix would most likely attack the archers and they would have no way of defending themselves.

"Queen Susan."

She turned to see Dvina. The sorceress's golden eyes were almost glowing.

"Let me deal with the phoenix and the fires. You should focus on the army."

Susan didn't like being told what to do, and by a sorceress no less, but she knew that Dvina's logic was sound. Nodding vigorously, she lifted her arm in the air to indicate to the archers that they had a new goal.

"Aim for the army!"

As the arrows whistled through the air towards Brody's army, Dvina's eyes narrowed as she focused on the phoenix, which was free-wheeling its way through Cair Paravel, spreading pandemonium wherever it went. Killing a phoenix was no easy feat, but Dvina was an experienced sorceress and she was certain that she could manage it…especially because if she couldn't who else would?

Closing her eyes, she drew upon all her power and focused it upon the phoenix. Magic wasn't hard if you knew what you were doing – and Dvina certainly did. You didn't need to know precisely what sort of magic you were using against the enemy…you only needed a focus point and a general idea of what your goal was. Dvina's focus point was the phoenix. Her goal was the phoenix dead.

Inhaling deeply, Dvina unleashed her power and watched as ice rocketed towards the phoenix. It screeched in fury and pulled a hard left, just managing to avoid the icy sheen pursuing it. Dvina wasn't giving up though, she immediately pushed forth more of her power and this time, the icy magic slammed straight into the phoenix, freezing it solid. It then smashed into a thousand pieces when it hit the ground.

Brody looked up, his expression one of loathing as he caught sight of Dvina, who slumped back immediately. Using magic was a powerful weapon, but it drained the energy of the sorceress something terrible. It would take some time for her to recharge.

**PARAGRAPH**

"Rose."

Edmund was standing in the doorway as Rose laced up her boots and pulled on her metal gauntlets. He looked impatient and yet resplendent in his armour. He certainly looked every inch the Just King and Rose felt a swell of pride. She smiled as she moved over and embraced him fiercely.

"Oh, Ed."

"Am I interrupting something here?"

Peter had a suspicious look on his face as he approached them, his hand on Rhindon's hilt. Rose knew the situation was dire, but Peter also looked the powerful figure of authority she knew him to be. She ran to him and kissed him passionately on the lips, while Edmund cleared his throat and looked away.

"I know things are crazy," murmured Rose, "But you look magnificent."

Peter gave a strained laugh. "Well, that's me. High King Peter the Magnificent."

She offered him a small smile as she pulled away. Peter had explained to Rose and Edmund exactly what the plan was – the archers were the first wave of attack and then the swordsmen would be the second. They would wait in the main courtyard behind the portcullis, right in front of the palace. Peter had no doubt that Brody would manage to break through and he wanted to be prepared for that.

Light footsteps pattered down the corridor and Peter saw Lucy striding down the hall towards them, dressed in armour with a sword swinging by her hip. There was a determined gleam in her eyes, but Peter scowled as she approached them with a slight smile on her face.

"Lu? What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

Lucy looked at him like it should be obvious. "I'm going out to fight, Peter. Like everyone else."

Peter sighed and pressed his face into his hands. Edmund glanced between his older brother and his younger sister in concern. Rose understood the situation – Lucy was sixteen years old, but she was not the hardened warrior that Rose had been at her age. She only knew the basics about fencing and in a real battle, she wouldn't last long at all.

"It's not happening, Lucy. I'm sorry. You're just not good enough."

Lucy looked indignant. "You need all the swords you can get! I can fight; Rose has showed me how. I'm not a waste of space, Peter. I need to feel like I'm doing _something_."

Peter grabbed her by the shoulders. "You are doing something. You'll stand by with the healing cordial and the infirmary staff…"

Lucy struggled out of his grip, her eyes flashing. "That's not good enough!"

"Listen to me," Peter sounded angry now, "Susan's already out there on the battlefield. Edmund and Rose will be soon. I won't have everyone I love out there, maybe about to die. I need to know that you, at least, are safe."

"I'm not a child anymore!" cried Lucy, tears welling in her eyes as her hands balled into fists, "You were barely older than me when you fought in the Battle of Beruna. Edmund and Rose were only fourteen!"

Peter clenched his jaw and averted his eyes. "That was different."

"How, Peter?" demanded Lucy. Rose didn't ever think she'd seen her friend so outraged. "How exactly is it different?"

Peter didn't respond to her question. He looked up at her and his blue eyes were full of so many emotions. Anger at Lucy's defiance. Fear for his family. Worry for his people. Rose was surprised he didn't explode with all the feelings that were building up inside him right now.

"Lucy, if you don't agree to stay out of this, I'm locking you in your room."

Lucy opened her mouth as if to say 'you wouldn't', but then closed it again. Peter was deadly serious. If that's what it took to keep his sister out of danger, then he'd do it.

"Fine then," she snapped, looking enraged, "I'll do as you say."

Lucy set her jaw just like Peter did when he was mad and she whirled around and stormed off. Edmund watched her go with a sigh and Rose felt sorry for her friend. Lucy had her own special position, but she clearly wanted to be part of the battle itself, not just the tidy-up afterwards.

"You've made her really mad, Peter." Rose's voice was quiet.

"Yes, well, tell me something I don't know." Peter groaned and threw back his head. "Aslan's mane, it's going to be hell having to deal with her after this. I hope she finally gets some sense and realizes I'm only doing this to protect her."

Rose bit her lip. She didn't want to voice her fears, but she didn't want to keep them to herself, either.

"Peter…what about Susan? I'm worried about her. Do you think she and the other archers will be alright?"

The haunted look in Peter's blue eyes said that he was thinking along the same lines and now Rose was wishing she'd shut up. He shook his head slowly and Edmund looked just as troubled as the High King felt.

"I don't know about all the archers, Rose, but I know Susan. She's a brilliant archer – and Dvina's there protecting them. They should be okay."

It was the 'should be' that caught Rose off-guard. Edmund was nodding slowly, his hand on the hilt of his sword. He glanced at Rose and then at Peter.

"Well, we should probably move into position."

Peter inclined his head. "You're right, Ed. There's no point in wasting more time. Let's gather the soldiers and set a perimeter."

**PARAGRAPH**

So far, in this struggle between Brody's army and the archers of Narnia, the archers were losing. Susan gritted her teeth and fired another arrow as, with a scream, a naiad archer plunged over the side of the battlements with a spear through his heart. She looked away as he landed on the ground below with a sickening crunch.

"I have an idea, your Majesty." It was the faun Phallus, one of Susan's two co-commanders. All of the archers had now crouched down behind the battlements, lying down flat apart from when they leaned over to shoot another arrow. This had only just gone to prove how desperate they'd become.

Susan nodded. Any idea was better than this, just crouching around and not doing much. Phallus crawled through the debris towards the Gentle Queen. Across the battlements, Alelia was watching them through wide eyes.

"I'm going to summon the gryphons. We'll be a moving target and therefore harder for Brody to shoot down. It'll give us a fighting chance, your Majesty. I'll lead the attack."

Susan sighed heavily and nodded. It was quite a good idea and with the all-clear, Phallus stood and put his fingers in his mouth to whistle – just as an arrow whizzed up from the enemy ranks and struck him in the heart. Susan heard Alelia scream, and the faun just stood there teetering for a moment as the Queen watched in absolute horror. Then her commander keeled forward and Susan was forced to turn away, unable to watch Phallus's demise.

"Alelia!" Susan yelled out to her remaining co-commander, "I need you to summon the gryphons – no, don't stand up, just whistle!"

Alelia nodded, and Susan could see the tears streaming down the dryad's face at her comrade's death. From what Susan knew, Alelia and Phallus had always been good friends. The dryad put her fingers in her mouth and her shrill whistle resonated off the stone walls.

"I'll lead the attack!"

Susan nodded, edging to the side to gain a vantage point. She shot another arrow down at the enemy as the gryphons swooped over the battlements and a group of archers quickly shot up, the gryphons grabbing them and then flying out over Brody's ranks.

Susan watched with the feeling that she was going to vomit as Alelia snatched out two arrows and aimed them at Brody himself, a hateful expression on her face. She was attempting to avenge Phallus…but if she failed, she would probably die.

The gryphon carrying Alelia jerked to the side just as she released the arrows with a twang, having being hit by enemy fire. The arrows missed Brody and shot down the Minotaur standing behind him. As the creature fell with a bellow, Brody's gaze shot up, glancing around for the archer who had nearly killed him.

The attack wasn't going well at all. Susan watched despairingly as many of the gryphons were shot down before Alelia called a retreat. The surviving gryphons and archers made their way back to the battlements, but Susan saw Brody's scarred second-in-command nock his own arrow, a wicked smile lighting his face as he lined it up with Alelia.

Susan felt like she might scream. She couldn't lose another co-commander and friend. Phallus was already dead…she didn't know if she could take Alelia dying as well. Susan gripped the stone ledge of the battlements so tight that her fingernails turned white.

The scarred man loosed the arrow. It struck Alelia in the back and she slumped as the gryphon carrying her dropped her gently onto the battlements. Susan wanted to run to her, but couldn't risk being shot down. Instead she dropped to her knees and crawled towards her co-commander. The other archers had gathered around Alelia, whispering amongst themselves.

"Out of the way," snapped Susan, not having time for politeness. Alelia had gone very pale and her breathing was shallow. The arrow was sticking out of her back, but she offered Susan a brave smile.

"How are you feeling?" Susan asked, concerned.

Alelia nodded slowly. "I think I might live, your Majesty."

Susan realized then their dire predicament. They could stay here and more archers could be killed – or they could pull back behind the portcullis, standing with the swordsmen and hoping that they could best Brody's forces from there. Their options weren't looking too good either way, but Susan sighed heavily and closed her eye as she made her decision.

"Retreat! Pull back to the castle!"

Ducking behind the battlements, the archers scuttled to obey Susan's commands – all except one. While Alelia signalled for the portcullis to be opened, Dvina was headed for the steps that would take her down to confront Brody's army…alone. Susan grabbed her by the arm.

"Dvina, you don't have to do this."

The sorceress offered her a wry smile. "You're right. I don't. But I'm going to anyway."

She turned and watched as the portcullis opened. The archers were making a break for it, sprinting across the open space between the stairs to the battlements and the open portcullis. Dvina's eyes narrowed and she pushed Susan slightly.

"Go, Queen Susan. I'll buy you time. Get back to the castle and your brothers. This is my battle to fight."

Susan understood immediately and she was suddenly overcome by a surge of emotion for the sorceress. Despite her dry sense of humour and constantly amused expression, Dvina was a true ally. The Gentle Queen embraced her fiercely, giving her one last desperate glance, before she followed the archers in their retreat.

**PARAGRAPH**

Brody watched as Dvina moved down the steps to confront him and he gritted his teeth in annoyance. Of course, the fleeing archers mattered little to him – but he still didn't approve of his old teacher's intrusion. Dvina walked towards the younger sorcerer with a wry smile on her face and no one dared shoot her down.

"Back away," Brody snarled at his troops, "I will deal with her myself."

"Always so assured of your own abilities, Brody." Dvina sounded almost sad when she sighed heavily. "You're on a path that's only going to lead to your own self-destruction. The sooner you realize this, the better. Your arrogance will be your undoing, Brody."

Brody laughed at her, the only person who would dare. The others were watching the two powerful sorcerers with apprehensive looks on their face.

"You think you're so wise because of your age," Brody sneered, "Always priding yourself on the fact that you're older and apparently more experienced than anyone else. But you're weak, Dvina. The years have worn you out."

Dvina's lip curled derisively. "How would you know?"

Brody grinned. "I saw you kill the phoenix. The effort nearly drained you. It's a difficult thing, to kill a phoenix…but not that strength-draining."

Dvina reluctantly admitted that Brody was right – despite her power, compared to him, she was weakening. She still hoped she had enough strength in her to kill him, or at least do enough damage so that the Narnians could defeat him.

She reached in for her power. Her goal and her focus point? Brody dead. He saw her eyes narrowing and knew that the magic was building up inside her, that she was gathering it together and preparing to attack. He quickly reached into his own power, determined to beat her – because the cost may very well be his own life.

A ball of energy shot out from Dvina and smacked into Brody. He went rocketing six feet backwards, slamming into the ground on his back. The scarred man started forward, but Brody waved him back, his teeth gritted as he stood up to confront Dvina. She'd made the first move – but he would make the last.

He smiled deviously as his magic burst out in the form of a dozen knives, rocketing towards Dvina. Her golden eyes widened as they screamed towards her, and she barely had time to throw up a shield in order to stop him. One of the knives skimmed past her shoulder, earning her a small scrape there.

"Is that all you've got?" demanded Brody, throwing out his arms, "You're the great sorceress Dvina. Surely you can do better than that?"

Dvina shouldn't have risen to the bait. She knew what Brody was trying to do – except she was angry and annoyed at being beaten by him. Her strength was draining every time she used her magic, but she knew she had to try. For Narnia.

She pushed forward her magic and it appeared in the form of jets of flames, like the ones surrounding her, burning Cair Paravel. Brody bared his teeth and pulled forward a shield of ice. For a few moments, the tension between the two of them was rising, each of them pushing harder against the other, struggling for the advantage. Something had to give – and it did.

Dvina felt a stabbing pain just behind her eyes, like she always did when she was losing strength due to magic, and she faltered. Brody yelled in triumph and threw his arms up to the skies, shards of ice flying everything. Then the stabbing pain wasn't just in Dvina's head – it was in her stomach as well. She looked down at the three shards of ice that pierced through the thin fabric of her cotton shirt.

She staggered backwards, shocked. She'd faced the White Witch and merely been turned to stone, because the woman hadn't been able to kill her. But now, confronted by her own apprentice, she was going to lose her life. Dvina's knees buckled and gave way, as Brody grinned savagely down at her before gesturing towards the scarred man.

"Farrin."

He stepped forward and handed Brody one of his swords. The sorcerer stepped forwards and Dvina didn't have to look there was no mercy in his eyes as he drew back the sword and then swung it forth to cut off her head.

**PARAGRAPH**

The swordsmen watched with trepidation as the archers ran through into the courtyard. The portcullis was hurriedly closed after them and Peter glanced around at the remainder of his archers with shock. There was barely a third of them left. Susan was moving forward with her arm around Alelia's waist. The dryad's face was tight with pain.

"Phallus?" Peter questioned.

Susan shook her head. "Dead."

"What happened?" Peter couldn't help but ask.

"I can't talk now," Susan replied hurriedly, "I need to get Alelia to the healers. She's injured."

Alelia struggled against the Queen's grip, but only weakly.

"I can fight, your Majesty."

"No, you can't," Susan assured her grimly, "At least, not until you've got that arrow out of your back and got stitched up. Then, we'll see about you fighting."

She led Alelia through into the castle, while Rose gripped her sword even tighter. Something had happened outside the far gates, something catastrophic. Her heart sank as she realized what it was and she turned to Edmund with a puzzled look on her face.

"Where's Dvina?"

Edmund looked at Peter with pure horror in his eyes. Dvina had been the only magical person who could have helped them, short of Aslan himself…and it looked like Aslan wouldn't be assisting them in this battle.

"No…"

Peter's face darkened. "It looks like we're on our own this time."

Across the courtyard, the Minotaurs had started with a battering ram on the portcullis.


	19. Let Mercy Come

**Chapter Eighteen: Let Mercy Come**

**A/N: I've been away for a little while, over east and with no internet access. Hope you can all forgive me. Read and review as always! Hope you like.**

It took next to no time for the Minotaurs to smash through the portcullis. Peter raised Rhindon, a determined gleam in his blue eyes. His cry echoed throughout Cair Paravel.

"For Narnia, and for Aslan!"

Everyone gripped their weapons and charged forward to meet the invading force. Rose hadn't fought in a real battle for years. She gritted her teeth and unleashed a high-pitched battle cry as she slashed down a Minotaur. She was glad she'd been sent to Archenland and taught to fight. Now she was defending Cair Paravel just as surely as any of the others.

Across the courtyard, Farrin spotted High King Peter. He grinned and pulled out two swords as he advanced on the unsuspecting young man. Edmund noticed the scarred man heading towards the brother, noticed the manic smile on his face and knew his intentions. He shoved everyone out of his way in his desperate haste to intercept Farrin.

"Look out!"

Peter whirled around and watched as Edmund leapt in front of Farrin, his teeth bared in savage rage. Farrin watched him with a delighted look in his eyes, watched as Edmund gripped his sword so tight that his knuckles turned white, saw the fire in those dark eyes. Brody hadn't been lying. There was something dark inside the boy, something he refused to accept.

"Don't be a hero, boy."

Farrin's tone was mocking and Edmund was having none of it. He was nineteen – far from the 'boy' Farrin perceived him as. His eyes narrowing, he stepped forward and lunged at the scarred man, his sword aimed for the heart. Farrin quickly deflected the blow with both of his swords and realized there was no dissuading Edmund.

Peter was barely aware of the battle that raged around him. He could only focus on the duel between Farrin and Edmund with numb horror. Edmund was good, very good – but this man was at least a decade older, and clearly much more experienced. He was ambidextrous, like Edmund…but right now, Edmund didn't have two swords. As Farrin slashed at Edmund's arm and the Just King yowled in pain, Peter intervened.

Farrin raised his sword for the kill, but then the High King was before him, blue eyes burning. He was very protective of his siblings, clearly…Farrin grinned as he turned his attention on Peter, whose jaw was clenched.

"I've been looking forward to this."

"Leave my brother alone." Peter's tone was completely cold.

Edmund had clambered to his feet. He was a warrior just like his brother. He had been knocked down, but he got back up again like he did every other time. He rushed at Farrin with a roar, and the scarred man raised both swords to deflect blows from both Pevensie brothers. This was a challenge for him and he loved challenges.

"Let's see how good Narnia's finest warriors _really _are."

**PARAGRAPH**

Rose was full of loathing and anger. She'd seen Dvina's motionless body separated from her, and it had made her sick. Sick to know that Brody was capable of such an atrocity. Sick that Cair Paravel was now at his mercy. Brody himself had been searching Rose out since they'd entered the courtyard. When he found her, her eyes looked like they were on fire.

"I'll kill you," she told him, her voice full of hatred, "For what you've done, I'll kill you."

Good. She was angry and he was completely calm. Her rage would be her undoing. Brody just smiled tolerantly at her as if she was nine as opposed to nineteen.

"My dear Rose. Surely you don't think you can stop me? I have powers you can never dream of possessing. That alone will allow me to destroy you."

His arrogance made her incensed. Her own demise might scare her, but she had bigger worries. If she was going down. She would take Brody with her. He saw the courage in her eyes, knew that she'd sacrifice herself if it meant his death. How _noble_ of her.

"For a girl who plays with the affections of two young men, you seem to think that you're a very righteous person."

Rose looked confused. "What do you mean? Edmund doesn't have feelings for me anymore. He and Alelia…" She immediately wished she hadn't said the dryad's name.

Brody smiled cruelly. "You really think that's true, Rose?"

"Like you would know," she snapped, getting closer and closer to breaking point.

Brody didn't say anything for a moment. Then he moved towards her and touched her cheek almost as if it was an affectionate gesture. Rose forced herself not to move, not to show weakness, as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I've made you fall before," he whispered, his tone sinister, "I can make you fall again."

Then he shoved her away from him and as she stumbled, he raised his hands and fire jettisoned towards her.

Rose didn't know how it happened. One moment she was just standing there, her arms raised over her face as if that could protect her…and the next she realized she couldn't feel the flames burning her. Slowly, she lowered her arms.

Brody was still sending flames her way, a frustrated expression having crossed his face. Rose realized the flames weren't touching her…in fact they stopped short about a foot in front of her, as if an invisible barrier surrounded her…

Brody's confusion quickly changed to mockery, although there was still a hard gleam in his eye.

"Well, well. This is…unexpected. Whoever expected that the High King's fiancé was a sorceress?"

Rose couldn't believe it either. She glanced at her hands, expecting to see some sign of power there. She didn't even know how she'd done it, but somehow, she'd managed to protect herself from Brody's attack. She shook her head and took a step backwards.

"No. I'm nothing like you."

Brody tilted his head and smiled, although there was cold fury clear in his eyes. He didn't like the thought of having another magical adversary, despite how inexperienced Rose was.

"It doesn't matter either way. If I can't hurt you using magic, then there are other ways."

It was only then that Rose noticed the sword hanging at his hip. Somehow, she highly doubted it was there for decoration purposes. A feeling of dread came over her as he pulled the sword from its sheath, grinning at her.

"They say you can't teach an old dog new tricks. That can't be true though – otherwise I'd have never learned to wield a sword."

Rose knew that she was a brilliant warrior. Otherwise, she'd never have made it to the finals, never have competed against Edmund. The only problem was, she didn't know how good Brody was. He advanced on her.

"I sense your confliction, Rose," he told her darkly, and her stomach knotted as she knew exactly what he was talking about, "You can't have them both. Which is it to be? Peter or Edmund? Because you're in love with both of them, aren't you?"

With a cry of rage, she lunged at him. She knew it was wrong to be driven by her fury, but she didn't think she could control herself right now. Brody knew everything about her, knew exactly who she was…except she knew what he was as well: a monster. Rose killed monsters. Brody raised his sword and it smashed against hers.

As they duelled, their swords clashing against each other, Rose tried to focus over the ringing of steel. She was focusing on Brody's technique. She was the better warrior, the more agile. However, her strength would burn out more quickly. Brody was stronger, more brutal. Eventually, he would triumph.

She found herself being pushed backwards, to the stairs that led up to the battlements. Perhaps Brody thought he'd gain the advantage up there. Rose wasn't sure, but she couldn't fight him. He was stronger and he continued to force her back so that she was moving backwards up the stairs, still trying to hold him off. So far she was winning…but she knew it couldn't last.

**PARAGRAPH**

There was no doubting the insanity that lit Farrin's eyes as his sword chopped and slashed towards the two Kings. He was an extremely dangerous opponent and Edmund was beginning to think that they were lost after all.

Susan could see the predicament that her brothers were facing. Farrin was mad, of that much she was sure. Alelia had run out from the palace, having been healed by Lucy's cordial. She glanced around at the chaos and her eyes widened in panic. Susan gestured her over.

"We need to stop Farrin," the Gentle Queen told her, grabbing an arrow and fitting it to her bow, "He's too unpredictable. He might kill them."

Susan saw Alelia watching Edmund with her mouth slightly open. There was something in her eyes that Susan recognized as love. She felt a stab of pity for the younger girl. It looked like Edmund was the sort who'd never love anyone else. He was still in love with Rose. Susan knew it.

Farrin was unprepared as the first arrow struck him in the shoulder blade. He yelled in pain and quickly yanked it out, shooting a murderous glance behind him. Of course – the beautiful Queen Susan. Her eyes were narrowed and her mouth was set as she reached for another arrow.

Peter and Edmund could see what their sister was doing and struggled to buy her more time, holding off Farrin's attacks. He was attempting to move towards Susan, to finish her as well…and they couldn't let that happen. Peter gritted his teeth and struck out, knocking one of the swords out of Farrin's hand.

Shock flickered through the scarred man's eyes as he gripped his remaining sword in both hands. Now he was in the defensive. Edmund stepped backwards to allow his older brother to finish the man off. Farrin may be a spectacular fighter, but he was tired and injured. Peter would be more than a match for him.

A sharp cry alerted Edmund and he whirled around to look up at the battlements. Rose had fallen to the ground and was scrambling away from Brody, who advanced on her with a sword in his hand. As Peter plunged his sword into Farrin's heart and the scarred man fell dead, Edmund was already racing away.

**PARAGRAPH**

Brody's eyes shone with glee as his sword hammered down on Rose's again and again. Her arms were beginning to ache from the strain, but she wasn't giving in. She knew what the consequences would be if she did. She had been right about her strength waning, and for once she wished she could have been wrong.

He knocked her down, kicking her feet out from underneath her. Rose and her sword clattered down onto the stone and Brody laughed as he kicked at her again. Only a desperate side-roll stopped him from getting her in the ribs.

"So you really are a little girl," he mused, "Running and hiding. Who do you think is going to save you? Your precious Kings are occupied…"

Brody's face dropped with shock as he realized that Farrin lay dead on the ground at Peter's feet. The High King had managed to kill the scarred man. Edmund was nowhere in sight. Rose smiled wryly at Brody's surprise.

"You're too overconfident," she explained, "You always think you're going to succeed. Guess what, Brody? I don't need a saviour. I don't need any help to kill you."

Brody's temper snapped. He was being taunted by this…this girl. She may be a fighter, but she was barely a sorceress. How dare she stand up to him! How dare she talk back like that? As Rose climbed gingerly to her feet, he grabbed her by the arms and pushed her backwards, slamming her into the wall of the battlements. Her head bounced and she stared at her enemy in shock. She'd never seen Brody like this before. He'd always been so controlled. But now…

"I can see the fear in your eyes," sneered Brody, "Don't try and pretend you're not afraid of me. I can read you like a book, Rose Finley. A book that's reached the last page."

He backhanded her across the face so that her head smacked hard against the stone wall. Brody released the girl as she slumped and leaned back, tilting dangerously so that she fell over the side of the battlements. Brody smirked as he leaned over to see his nemesis fall…but instead he found himself staggering backwards with a gasp as a gryphon soared up, screeching.

Edmund sat on the gryphon's back, his eyes burning as he supported the unconscious form that was Rose. He stepped off the gryphon, setting the girl down gently and drawing his sword, charging towards Brody. The sorcerer had nearly killed Rose. In fact, Edmund wasn't sure that she was alive. She was breathing slightly, but she had taken a blow to the head. Who knew what might happen?

Brody grinned with relish as Edmund ran towards him. "So she does need protecting after all. The Protector is defended by the very people she's supposed to protect. It's quite pathetic, isn't it?"

"Shut up," snarled Edmund.

As their swords clashed, Brody realized that this was a very different opponent from Rose. Edmund was just as strong as Brody physically, perhaps stronger. He wouldn't weaken like she had. In fact, the Just King's rage just seemed to make him better. Perhaps Brody had a reason to be concerned after all.

**PARAGRAPH**

Now that Farrin was dead, Peter started to notice that Brody's forces were losing their morale. Slowly, bit by bit, they were being driven out of the courtyard. Aided by Susan and Alelia, Peter gathered the remainders of his forces and pushed back against the enemy. Now, he was starting to show confidence. Now, he thought they might stand a chance.

Up on the battlements, Edmund and Brody were engaged in a fierce duel. Rose was nowhere in sight. Peter was concerned, but he couldn't focus on Rose right now. He needed to deal with what was happening here and now.

Many of the archers had been struck down. From what Peter could see, Susan and Alelia were some of the few left. Up on the battlements, a small hooded figure was fiddling around, picking up a bow and fitting an arrow. The arrow whizzed and struck down one of the enemies. Satisfied, the archer threw back the hood.

It was Lucy.

Peter could only watch with horror as his baby sister reached for another arrow. What was she doing here? He'd deliberately instructed her to keep out of trouble! Edmund and Brody fought across the other side, but he still had reason to be concerned.

Lucy's eyes narrowed with concentration and another arrow screamed downwards. Another enemy soldier fell with a yell. Peter realized, looking up at his sixteen-year-old sister, just how powerful she actually was right now. He'd treated like a child, underestimated her capabilities. Now he saw that little Lucy was far from defenseless.

"Lucy," Susan murmured beside him, looking up at their sister.

Peter glanced at his younger sister. Seeing Lucy reminded him of another sixteen-year-old girl who had mastered the bow, who had used her abilities in battle…it was almost like seeing Susan nearly five years ago in the Battle of Beruna.

"She reminds me of you."

Susan smiled grimly at that, and then both of them realized what they should be doing: focusing on the battle at hand. They hadn't won yet.

**PARAGRAPH**

Rose started to stir, opening her eyes to see Alelia's concerned face above her. The archer looked incredibly relieved when Rose sat up, ruefully rubbing her head. It felt like someone had smashed it apart and then glued it messily back together again. Every little noise seemed to pain her…and considering this was a battle, the noises she heard were far from small.

A few metres away, Brody and Edmund battled for power, completely focused on what they were doing. Alelia helped Rose to her feet, embracing her suddenly. Rose could tell by the girl's anxious expression that she'd assumed Rose was dead.

"I didn't know what to do," Alelia babbled, "Peter and Susan were busy…Aslan's mane, I knew I had to help you."

Rose's attention was concentrated on Brody and Edmund. She was very worried about her best friend. Brody was a formidable opponent and Rose was scared that Brody would hurt him just like…wait…with a thrill of horror, Rose realized she couldn't remember her duel with Brody. She knew it had happened, except she couldn't remember anything! She turned to face Alelia with a terrified expression.

"I can't remember my fight with Brody! Alelia, have I lost my memory?"

Alelia heard the panic in the older girl's voice and shook her head slowly.

"I think it's only slight amnesia. You've only forgotten what's happened most recently."

Rose started to calm down a little then, except she still watched the battle between Brody and Edmund with trepidation. Brody, a sick smile lighting his face. Edmund, his face set and his eyes on fire.

They struck each other again and again. Each time they did, Rose felt her heart pounding. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. Trying to distract herself, she turned to face Alelia.

"Did you talk to Edmund?"

It was so stupid, so off-topic. But she needed something more to hold onto, something more than death and war and bloodshed. Alelia's eyes sparkled with tears as she nodded slowly and Rose's heart sank.

"It's alright, Rose. I'm fine with it. Edmund doesn't love me, but I can live with that."

Rose nodded, feeling sorry for the young dryad. But a bellow of pain made both girls whip around, expecting the worst. Brody was staggering backwards, clutching his arm. There was no mistaking that he was wounded, and Edmund moved in for the kill. Brody was grinning, laughing manically. He gripped his sword tightly in his hand.

"You haven't seen the last of me," he spat at them. He was growing desperate, obviously aware that Edmund had the ability to finish him off – and wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Edmund's brow furrowed into a frown, and the second's confusion allowed Brody to lunge forwards, driving his sword through Edmund's torso.

Rose heard Alelia's piercing scream, but she was just too shocked and horrified to scream. Edmund stood his ground despite the wound and Brody raced towards the edge of the battlements and threw himself over. Alelia raced over to see what had happened, but Rose felt almost as though a magnet was pulling her slowly towards Edmund, step by step. He'd collapsed and was now groaning in pain.

"He's not dead!" exclaimed Alelia, her eyes wide as she rushed back over, "There was some sort of portal thing that he went through…"

She stopped as she realized that Edmund was badly injured. Rose sank to her knees beside the Just King, reaching over and stroking his hair back from his head. His eyes were glazed with pain. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she sobbed as she leant down and whispered the words she'd been so afraid of saying: "Stay with me, Edmund. I love you."

She didn't know if he'd really heard her or not. Alelia crouched down next to her and Rose was vaguely aware that Brody's army was fleeing out of the courtyard, disillusioned by their leader's apparent demise. Rose didn't care. She couldn't see anything except Edmund right now.

"Edmund!"

Lucy's cry prompted Rose and Alelia to move out of the way. The young girl sprinted towards her brother, her eyes wide. Rose was hardly surprised when she noticed that the Valiant Queen was wearing battle gear. So she had defied Peter after all. Lucy fumbled with her cordial and tipped a drop onto Edmund's lips.

Rose felt that she could breathe again now. Edmund would be alright. She knew he would. Lucy's cordial had never failed yet. Then Peter and Susan were there, and Peter was helping Rose to her feet.

"Brody smacked her into a wall," Alelia confided, "She might need to be looked at be healers to make sure there isn't any damage. She's forgotten what happened when she fought Brody, but other than that, she seems to be alright."

"Thank you, Alelia." Peter's tone was polite, but Rose knew he wanted only to talk to her. He steered her aside and kissed her passionately. She could taste the blood and the sorrow, the weariness that seeped from him. When they parted, Peter gripped Rose's shoulders protectively.

"Where's Brody now?" he demanded, "I'll tear him apart…"

Rose couldn't help but smile. Peter's fire was so similar to Edmund's at times.

"He's gone. He went through some portal apparently. I don't know…I don't think he'll be back. I think he's someplace he can't get to us."

Peter nodded grimly. "We can only hope."

Rose's amnesia meant she couldn't remember her struggle with Brody. It also meant that she didn't remember using magic. She didn't know what she was truly capable of…at least, not yet.


	20. A Royal Wedding

**Chapter Nineteen: A Royal Wedding**

**A/N: Thanks to E arth. K id. T ree. H ugger. for helping me decide where to go with this!**

It had taken some time, but Cair Paravel was slowly starting to recover. Now that Brody was no longer a threat, there was a much happier topic of discussion throughout Cair Paravel – the impending wedding of High King Peter and Lady Rose.

Of course, not everyone found this to be a pleasing matter. Despite his efforts to be happy for his brother and Rose, Edmund couldn't banish the bitterness inside of him. He chastised himself: why couldn't he just marry someone else, forget about Rose? The only problem was that love wasn't that easy. You couldn't choose who you loved, as Edmund had painfully discovered.

Rose had turned nineteen now and the wedding would be taking place this afternoon. Edmund had been conflicted, wondering whether he should or shouldn't tell Rose how he felt. Did she know he still felt the same way about her? Probably not. In the end, Edmund thought, damn it all. He was going to tell her.

The worst thing of all, perhaps, was that Edmund was Peter's best man. It might have been alright if he was standing in the audience, but up on the podium, he had to smile and pretend that he was happy for Peter and Rose. He didn't want to hurt his brother, but he should at least give Rose the chance to make the decision herself. This was killing him inside and he just needed to know that she definitely didn't feel the same way.

Peter wasn't permitted to see Rose before the wedding because of the old customs. Edmund, however, was not confined by these restrictions. He was dressed in his finest clothes and Rose turned to smile at him as he approached.

For a moment, Edmund was stunned by how beautiful she looked. Her hair had been elaborately curled and dryads were fussing over her, her veil and her ivory white wedding dress. Her hair was adorned with tiny pearls and Edmund gazed at her, utterly spellbound. Rose offered him a wry smile and walked over to him.

"Your cloak's lopsided."

She reached up to fix it and he cleared his throat after she finished.

"Could I…could I talk with you alone for a moment?"

She nodded and dismissed the dryads, who were all gossiping amongst themselves about the wedding, about how lovely the High King's bride looked.

"Rose – you look beautiful."

Rose flushed and grinned bedazzlingly, but her smile faded when she saw Edmund's stony expression. There was a miserable gleam in his dark eyes and worry clouded over her face.

"What is it?"

Edmund bowed his head. He didn't know how to tell her. He'd summoned up his courage – but right now he thought he'd rather face Brody again than tell Rose he still loved her. But he had to. He'd already started.

"Do you remember when we were children in England? You would sleep over all the time – usually, you and I would stay up, and Peter would tell us to shut up. Once, when were both nine, we stayed up all night. Not even Peter stayed awake."

Rose was glancing at him in askance, wondering why he was saying this. Edmund's voice cracked with misery by the end.

"Oh, Ed…" Rose whispered, still not quite understanding.

"You can't marry Peter." Edmund's tone was savage.

Rose's eyes were wide with shock. "Why not?"

It took all the willpower Edmund possessed not to just run out now, while it wasn't too late. Instead he found himself meeting Rose's shocked gaze and saying, quite calmly:

"Because I'm in love with you, Rose."

Rose watched him with her mouth slightly open and tears welled in her eyes and spilt down her cheeks when she realized that he was deadly serious. She'd known about Edmund's feelings before…but it had been months since then. She thought he would have gotten over it by now.

Then there was also Rose's own confusion, the knowledge that although she was marrying Peter, she didn't know which brother she really loved. Now that Edmund had confessed his feelings, it only made her feel more messed up. What was she doing? Why was she marrying Peter? Probably because he'd been the first she knew she really loved. Now, there could be no turning back.

"It's too late, Edmund," Rose told him, hating herself, "I'm sorry – I love Peter. I am really so very, very sorry."  
It killed her how the hurt flashed in his eyes, that she didn't even know if she was telling the truth. She _did _love Peter – except she loved Edmund as well. Why couldn't she just choose? Why did it have to be so hard?

Before Rose knew what she was doing, she'd thrown her arms around him and was crying on his shoulder. Edmund stiffened and she desperately wanted him to push her away – but he didn't. That was what made it even harder.

"I hope you can forgive me, someday."

The deep bell started tolling and Rose knew that it was time. She wiped away her tears, ignored how lost she felt. She didn't understand why she felt so heartbroken. This was supposed to be the beginning, marrying Peter. So why did it feel like the end?

**PARAGRAPH**

Edmund watched as Rose walked down the aisle, the veil covering her face and the dryads carrying the train of her dress. It was hard to tell what her expression was because of the veil but as she reached Peter and he swept the veil from her face with a tender look in his eyes, there was a smile on her face.

This was always how it felt. Peter always got everything…now it was the girl Edmund loved. Edmund felt bitter and neglected. Did he deserve this pain? Was this what he got for briefly siding with the White Witch? He would forever be in the shadows.

He was forced to watch with that fake smile plastered across his face, listen as they exchanged vows. Mr Tumnus had been chosen as the 'priest', or at least the Narnian counterpart. He smiled as they finished.

"By the will of Aslan, I tie this ribbon around your hands to indicate the tie of marriage."

Mr Tumnus busied himself tying the ribbon around Peter and Rose's wrist and then pulled out a goblet filled with water, which he handed to Rose. She took a gulp, and then passed it to Peter, while Mr Tumnus explained.

"The goblet you drink from represents the sharing of what you have. Now the ceremony of marriage is complete. You may kiss."

Peter leaned in and kissed Rose passionately. The cheers rang up from the Narnians, but Edmund was feeling sick in the stomach with his stupid grin glued on his face. This was it. Rose was truly Peter's now.

Forever the younger brother, the lesser brother. Forever in the shadows…in Peter's shadow.

**PARAGRAPH**

The celebrations for High King Peter and his wife, Princess Rose, were wild. Now that Brody was no longer a threat, the Narnians were determined to make the most of the peace that had come over them once more. While everyone else was drinking the honey mead and other beverages to celebrate, Edmund was drinking to drown his sorrows. He didn't know how many goblets he'd had when he was confronted by Lucy.

"I need to talk to you, Edmund." Her voice was firm.

Edmund shook his head, but Lucy grabbed him by the arm with a strength that defied her size, pulling him away from the celebrations until they could only hear the laughter and music in the distance. She whipped around to face her brother and her eyes were full of tears.

"I am so sorry," she choked, as Edmund watched in confusion, "I…I wanted to say something before, but I never could, and now it's too late anyway."

Edmund stepped forward, gripping his younger sister by the shoulders and shaking her slightly.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Lucy continued to sob, pressing her face into her hands. She felt the burden of guilt and she knew she could never shake it off. She'd hidden things from her brothers and sister. She hadn't been the good little Lucy they thought she was.

"I knew the whole time," her voice was little more than a whisper, "I knew that you were in love with Rose all along."

Edmund stood, numb with shock, as Lucy continued to cry. It had been nearly two years since Rose had returned from Archenland. Lucy had known…yet she hadn't said anything. He felt shocked and angry.

"You didn't say anything?" He could hear the fury starting to creep into his voice. "You just let her marry Peter because that's what it's like, isn't it? He deserves Rose. He's the better brother. He wouldn't hurt her, like I might."

Lucy shook her head, wiping away her tears. "It's not like that, Ed. Really. It's just that…I didn't want to make you feel worse than you already did. At least you kept it together when you thought you were the only one that knew. I didn't want you to break down."

"So what now?" snapped Edmund, jabbing a finger towards where Rose and Peter were slow dancing to the music, "I have to endure _this_ for years? I'd rather be stabbed by the White Witch again, Lucy. You don't know how much this is hurting me."

Lucy offered Edmund a sad smile. "I can guess. But it's Rose's choice, Ed. She's made her decision."

Then the Valiant Queen turned and walked away and Edmund was left to swallow her words. He was nineteen years old now. He should know better than to be pining after some girl…but Rose was more than just 'some girl'. She'd been his best friend since childhood, but he'd always wanted something more. Rose had seemed devastated when Edmund had told her the truth, giving him the spark of hope that, just maybe, she loved him. Yes, Rose had made her decision…and she had to live with it.

**PARAGRAPH**

Rose was shivering, but it wasn't from the cold. She knew the Narnian traditions that weren't any different from English traditions: it was custom for husband and wife to share a bed, even on their first night of marriage…especially on their first night of marriage. Rose knew she was being silly, but as Peter entered the room she was overcome by sudden panic. What had she agreed to?

Peter wore no shirt, only a long pair of pants. After all, it was the middle of summer. He noticed Rose shivering in her thin nightdress and moved over to embrace her.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," he told her, "I don't expect anything of you. Just be you."

Rose nodded, swallowing her fear as Peter took her hand and led her towards the bed. The implications made her cheeks flush red, and she quickly scooted over the far side of the bed. Peter watched her with chagrin. She seemed scared of him. Although Peter did need an heir eventually, he hadn't thought…well.

Peter blew out the candle as Rose shifted almost uncomfortably, turning over onto her side. He hesitated, before leaning across and planting a kiss on her neck.

"Good night, Rose."

He didn't notice the tears that were streaming down her face, as Rose was left to contemplate whether she'd made the right decision after all.

**PARAGRAPH**

Rose lunged and Edmund easily threw up his sword to block hers. Despite the incident before the wedding, they'd both been determined to put it behind them. Neither of them really wanted to remember the emotional experience and so they'd done the best they could to live with what they had.

"Careful," Edmund warned, smiling, "Next time, you're going to end up taking off my head."

Rose grinned as she gripped her sword tighter. "I'll make a mental note of that. Wouldn't want to fail again."

Edmund had put off talking about Rose and Peter, but reality was, he was Peter's brother. Of course, shouldn't he be asking out of politeness? It had been two weeks since they'd been married and Edmund wanted to get the inside details.

"So…how are things with Peter?"

Rose sheathed her sword and sighed heavily. "Yes, they're good, I suppose."

"You suppose?" Edmund asked carefully, "What does that mean?"

Rose threw him a suspicious look, but he was her best friend. Despite his feelings for her, she had known him for many years and always trusted him. Edmund was always the person she talked to first.

"It doesn't really matter," she said finally, not really wanting to discuss her and Peter's relationship with Edmund, "It's just a little thing."

She turned away and Edmund felt that he was losing her. Her marriage to Peter meant that she would be spending less time with him, and more with the High King. He didn't want their friendship to be ruined because of the fact that she was Peter's wife, but more and more, he was beginning to think that that was what might happen.

"Why won't you tell me?" he asked, knowing how childish he must sound, "Don't you trust me, Rose?"

She whirled around to glare at him. "It's none of your business, Edmund! If I wanted to tell you, I would."

Edmund clenched his jaw. He couldn't think of the last time he'd fought with Rose. Their fights were rare and usually boded ill for the two of them. She noticed his dark eyes narrow and she sighed heavily.

"I never thought this would happen," Edmund said, his tone harsh, "But that's just it, isn't it? Now that you're married to Peter, it's not going to be the same. It's making you drift away from our friendship. I thought we would be friends forever."

"Things change, Edmund." Rose's voice was cold. "_We've _changed. We're not children anymore. One day you'll get married too, and you'll understand."

Edmund grabbed her by the wrist. "Rose, I'm worried about you."

She shook her head slowly. "It's ridiculous, it's just that…well, no matter how much Peter says he doesn't want to pressure me, the more I feel he's hinting that…it's hard to explain. He's twenty-two. I know he wants an heir. He just knows that I'm not ready for it."

Edmund couldn't help but ask. "Why aren't you ready?"

Rose shrugged, looking miserable. "I don't know, Ed. That's the problem."

But she _did_ know. She had no wish to bear Peter's child because she was in love with Edmund as well. It wouldn't be fair to him. She was confused, but unsure of which way she should turn. Should she continue down this current path with Peter, or turn back and pick Edmund?

**PARAGRAPH**

A hooded woman had come to visit Bryony. The healer frowned as she came into the infirmary, but the woman just nodded towards the door and Bryony scuttled over to close it. She wrung her hands, wondering who this strange woman.

"I need your help." The woman's voice was one Bryony vaguely recognized. "But you must promise me that you won't tell anyone I came to you."

Bryony nodded slowly. She understood that some people wanted privacy, and she could respect their decision to keep their dilemmas a secret. Bryony had never been a court gossip, and in her job, it was best that she kept her mouth tightly sealed.

The woman hesitated and then reached for her hood. Bryony had to restrain a gasp when she saw the tear-stained face of Princess Rose. The young woman's eyes were red-rimmed and she looked like she hadn't been sleeping.

"I need…an infertility potion. A permanent one."

Bryony was shocked. The High King would require an heir. She didn't understand why the Princess was choosing to go down this path. Surely Peter didn't approve? She didn't inquire as to whether Rose had discussed this with her husband first. It wasn't her concern.

"Are…are you sure, your Highness?" stammered Bryony.

The smile that crossed Rose's lips was a grim one.

"I've never been more certain about anything in my life."


	21. Never Rest

**Chapter Twenty: Never Rest**

**A/N: Okay. So my aim from here is to do around five more chapters, so that I develop the relationships that Rose has with both Edmund and Peter. From there on, it kind of leads off into 'Rose in Narnia', and what happen there. Hope you enjoy.**

Rose was not pleased. Bryony had panicked and refused to give her an infertility potion, claiming that to do so was to go against the wishes of the High King. Now, Rose worried that the healer would tell Peter of her request.

She smoothed back her hair. Three months had passed since she and Peter had wed and things weren't going so well – but that had nothing to do with their marriage. Prince Rabadash had attempted to court Susan and when she had refused him, he had grown angry and declared war on Narnia.

Peter had immediately agreed that he was needed out on the battlefront. Despite Edmund's fervour, the High King had another task in mind for his younger brother. The night before he was to lead the Narnians into yet another battle, Peter summoned Edmund and Rose.

Despite the fact that he was not yet twenty-three, Peter looked burdened by the responsibilities thrust upon his shoulders. He gave them both a strained smile when they entered the conference room, wondering what to expect.

"Susan is needed in the palace and I am needed in battle," Peter confessed, folding his arms across his chest. Edmund opened his mouth to speak, but Peter shook his head. "Ed, I know you want to come with me, but there is something even more important I need you to do. You and Rose."

Edmund looked disappointed, but he nodded slowly.

"We need help. We cannot afford to make an enemy of Calormene. You two must head to Archenland and make an alliance with King Lune. He is a reasonable man and I am sure you will be able to convince him."

Rose nodded and Edmund glanced across at her, wondering what Peter would do if he knew the truth. Edmund relished the chance to spend some time alone with Rose. It was wrong, especially when the situation was so dire. Rose's expression only reinforced his self-scolding; she was clutching the hilt of her sword with a determined gleam in her eyes.

"I'm coming, too."

Lucy moved into the throne room and all three of the others turned. It was obvious that she had been eavesdropping. She glowered at Peter as if daring him to tell her that she couldn't, that she must remain in Cair Paravel. The High King simply bowed his head and sighed heavily.

"Lucy…"

"No, Peter." Her voice was hard. "I'm seventeen years old now. I'm the same age you were when you first came into Narnia, the same age Rose and Edmund were when they first fought Brody. I'm not a child anymore. When are you going to see that?"

Peter couldn't disagree with that. He remembered how deadly an archer she'd proven herself to be in the fight against Brody's forces. There was no denying that Lucy could defend herself – and she was right. She was definitely not a child. The young men of the palace had already seen this, with their approving glances and whispers behind Lucy's back.

"Fine," Peter said reluctantly, "I guess there isn't much for you to do in the palace with Susan anyway. You can assist in the negotiations in Archenland."

Lucy gave him a satisfied smile and despite the situation, Edmund felt the same way he'd done when they'd been years younger and it had been like Lucy was the kid sister tagging along when she wasn't wanted. Of course, he knew that Lucy and Rose were very good friends…it just spoiled the idea of having time with Rose himself. Not that anything would have happened there; she was married to Peter now and he would do well to remember it.

**PARAGRAPH**

"So what's it like? Being married to Peter, I mean?" Lucy asked quietly, leaning on her elbow and staring across the campfire at Rose. It had been two days since they'd left Cair Paravel and began venturing south for Archenland. Edmund was silent across the other side of the campfire and the girls guessed that he was asleep. A delighted look came over Rose's face, but Lucy thought she saw something like confusion sparking in her friend's hazel eyes. Rose sighed happily.

"He's the best husband a girl could ever ask for," she admitted honestly, "He's such a wonderful man and I'm lucky to have him."

Across the campfire, Edmund listened in silence. He hated hearing the almost devoted way Rose spoke about Peter. Oh, yes – she was definitely in love with him. He rolled over and condemned himself to a restless sleep as Lucy and Rose continued to gossip and giggle across the campfire. How typical of girls.

Edmund's eyelids grew heavy and he was just starting to drift off to sleep when a piercing scream jolted him awake. Lucy was being dragged away by two men. Their dark skin and beards indicated that they were Calormen. Rose was involved in a brawl with another man, punching and kicking. Edmund was alert immediately, grabbing his sword and running across towards the girls.

"Edmund!" shrieked Lucy.

Someone cannoned into him from the side, knocking him to the ground. His sword flew from his grasp and he found himself swallowing a mouthful of dirt. The Calormen were clearly soldiers by their attire, and Edmund could count seven of them so far. He spat the dirt out and made to clamber to his feet, before he was roughly shoved to the ground again.

"What do you think we should do with this lot?" demanded one of the soldiers, addressing a man who was clearly their leader. "They're clearly Narnian. Do we kill them?"

The leader paced around, observing all three of the Narnians. A smile curved his lips.

"No. Do you not recognise them? These are Princess Rose and Queen Lucy, and that is King Edmund. We have stumbled upon a fine bounty, my friends."

The soldiers laughed. Rose thrashed in the grip of the two men holding her arms and managed to break free, kicking and whirling. Edmund watched, astonished by her ability, as she raced across towards her sword. The leader stuck out his foot and tripped her up, leading to more mocking and laughing from the soldiers.

"This is the High King's wife?" another soldier asked, amused, "She's a real little spitfire."

Rose got to her feet, her teeth glinting in the firelight. She clenched her hands into fists and ran at the leader, who simply drew his arm back and then hit her across the face. Lucy gasped in shock as Rose fell to the ground once more.

The leader looked down at Rose, laughing along with the rest of the soldiers. Then there was a whizzing sound and an arrow protruded from the man's head before he keeled over. The soldiers released Edmund and Lucy, drawing their swords and exclaiming in horror.

Another arrow whizzed out from the darkness and struck a soldier in the throat. He shouted in pain and fell to the ground, dead like the leader. The remaining five were beginning to get worried, not even noticing as the three Narnians scrambled for their weapons.

A cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows, quickly drawing his hood back. The soldiers watched in surprise – he was a young man of around Edmund's age with dark hair and green eyes. Edmund realised immediately that there must be someone else in the darkness, because this man only had a sword on him…which he immediately put to good use on the Calormene soldiers. Recovering his senses, Edmund sprinted across and joined him. Together, the two young men managed to drive away the remaining five soldiers.

As the sound of yelling Calormen grew slowly more distant, another man stepped out from the shadows. He was older than the first, maybe Peter's age, with silver-blond hair and stormy grey-blue eyes. He had a bow in his hand, which he lowered when he moved into the firelight. He was clearly the archer who had killed the two soldiers.

"I don't like seeing men hit women," he said, by way of explanation.

Edmund observed the pair of them. The blond man, the archer, was either of a wealthy family…or he was a thief. His clothes were made of the finest material and his bow was carved of the best yew available. There was also something about the way he stood, with his head lifted proudly and his shoulders thrown back, that indicated he was of noble birth.

The green-eyed man was clearly a warrior. It had been evident in the way he'd fought the Calormene soldiers and it was obvious in the way he dressed. He wore black clothes and there was an enigmatic air about him. He seemed like the sort of young man who revelled in the whole 'mysterious' image.

"Thank you," Edmund stated, reaching over to shake the archer's hand, "You saved our lives."

The archer smiled. "Always a pleasure to assist the Narnian monarchs." He exchanged a look with the warrior, whose green eyes narrowed as he frowned. "I should introduce myself properly. Forgive me for my abrupt appearance. My name is Reagan and I am the Crown Prince of Archenland. The man with me is my most trusted friend and brilliant soldier, Sir Lionel."

Lionel cleared his throat, not pleased about the Prince revealing his identity. Edmund smiled and stepped back, executing a regal bow.

"Greetings, your Highness. As you most likely know, I am King Edmund. This is my sister, Queen Lucy, and my brother's wife, Princess Rose."

"May I ask why you travel without a guard?"

Edmund shrugged. "It was important that we remained…inconspicuous."

Rose did not miss the interested look in Lionel's eyes as he observed Lucy. When he caught her looking over at him, he quickly turned away. Reagan was glancing over them all with a tight smile on his face.

"So." He set down his bow and sat down beside the fire. "What brings the Narnian monarchs to Archenland?"

Edmund sighed and sat down. Rose and Lucy followed his move, but Lionel remained alert, pacing around the campfire as if he expected to be attacked again.

"War, unfortunately. Rabadash is being most unreasonable. He is currently in battle against the High King and we desperately need help trying to bring the man to his senses. We were actually hoping to meet with King Lune, your…?"

He left the sentence hanging. None of the Narnian party had any idea how old Lune was. He may be Reagan's father, or his brother.

"My older brother," Reagan nodded and flashed a charming smile. "Yes. He is a fair man and I do not see why a meeting between you could not be arranged. Perhaps you would care to venture back to the capital with Lionel and I? We have been scouting for any Calormene soldiers in our land and it seems we have found them. I would report this to Lune and at the same time, initiate a meeting on your behalf."

Edmund inclined his head. "That is most gracious of you, Prince Reagan. I appreciate your understanding about the urgency of our situation."

Rose smiled humourlessly. She loved it when Edmund got all formal.

"I'll stand guard," Lionel called across to them, "You should get some sleep. It's a fair trip from here to the capital and you'll want to be well-rested."

"That isn't fair," protested Lucy, "We should take it in shifts. You could wake me up after a few hours and I'll take a turn."

Lionel looked surprised, but did not object. A smile crossed his lips, strange for a young man who appeared so serious, and he inclined his head.

"Of course, your Majesty."

Rose wanted to nudge and point out the obvious connection between Lionel and Lucy, but he was already settling down by the campfire to sleep again. A little disappointed, she lay down and started counting the stars.

**PARAGRAPH**

When Rabadash had waved the white flag of peace, Peter had been surprised. A Calormene messenger had told the High King that Rabadash wanted to discuss terms with him. Peter felt the knot in stomach, knowing that he probably wouldn't agree to what the Prince wanted. Nevertheless, he thought it was only right that he gave Rabadash an audience.

Peter clenched his hands into fists as the Calormene Prince rode up, a smug smile across his face. That was one of the things Peter hated about Rabadash – he was so self-confident, always so sure of himself. He had probably expected Susan to swoon at his feet and grown annoyed when she had proved to have more gumption than that. Peter couldn't really blame him for that – he had grown up in a society where women were inferior to men.

"High King Peter," Rabadash bowed deeply, "How kind of you to agree to speak to me. Your title, 'the Magnificent', was clearly not given for no reason. You look resplendent in that armour, if I might say so."

Although it sounded as though the Calormene Prince spoke nothing but pleasantries, Peter was practised enough at diplomacy to understand that formality was only the smooth surface. Underneath, it was all vicious sniping and mockery. Rabadash's eyes gleamed with the amusement he'd hid so well in his words.

Peter smiled coldly. "It's only common courtesy to show respect to one's rivals, Prince Rabadash. I'm sure that negotiation will be more preferable to doing battle and spilling blood."

Of course, he knew that wasn't the case. Rabadash was from a bloodthirsty race that enjoyed war and loved the heat of battle. However, the Prince inclined his head with a mirthless smile crossing his lips.

"I only have one thing that I desire, High King." Rabadash spread his hands wide. "I ask for your sister Susan's hand in marriage. I wish her to be my wife. I hear you are a recently married man yourself? Congratulations! Perhaps you see why I seek a bride of my own."

Peter clenched his teeth together. "You misunderstand, Prince Rabadash. My wife Rose married me of her own accord, not because it was arranged. Susan has had the chance to accept the offer of her own free will and she has declined your hand. I will not force her to marry someone she clearly despises."

The smile dropped from Rabadash's face as much because of Peter's words as because of what they insinuated. Peter did not stop there – too much time had been wasted with false niceties and diplomacy. He wanted to Rabadash to know what he really thought of him.

"My sister is a noble woman," Peter snapped, "She is not a prize to be won at your leisure. She could kill you without a second thought if that was what she wanted."

Rabadash blinked and his eyes hardened. "Fine. If that is your answer, _High King Peter,_ then rest assured that this battle will only continue."

**PARAGRAPH**

Despite the fact that she was in Cair Paravel, Susan still did not feel safe. She felt that she was being watched. She had posted extra guards around her room, but it didn't make a difference. This was war and she knew that if Calormene spies had not already infiltrated the palace, they would soon. On her way to her chambers in the hours of the night, Susan felt that she was being followed. She whirled around, but saw no one. She chastised herself for being so paranoid and continued towards her room.

Susan had only walked another few steps before a rough hand clamped over her mouth, preventing her from crying out. She struggled in her captor's grasp and heard a man's laughter. The man spun her around and she found herself facing three Calormen.

"This is her alright," growled one of them, "Rabadash will be well pleased with us."

"What do you think you're doing?" Susan cried in ringing tones, "Let me go!"

The man holding her only laughed and seized her by the arm, pulling her along with him as he marched back down the corridor. Susan struggled in his grasp and opened her mouth to scream piercingly, hopefully alerting someone to her predicament. She knew that Rabadash was a rash man, but she had not expected abduction!

"We're going to have to gag her," another man complained, "She's too loud. She'll scream the whole palace down before we get her out."

He turned back around, shaking his head slowly – and Susan saw a flash of red as something collided heavily with the man. Her blue eyes widened with shock as she realised it was Alelia, gripping two daggers in her hands. The man was on the ground and he wasn't moving.

Susan's captor hissed angrily and tossed her aside. The Gentle Queen hit the wall with some force as the remaining two men converged on Alelia. Susan knew the dryad was a formidable archer, but she had never seen Alelia in close combat before.

"You will not touch her Majesty!" exclaimed Alelia, "How dare you…you barbarians raid the castle!"

She whirled around and slashed the second man so that he fell to the ground with a strangled cry. However, the last man bared his teeth and took action. By the time Alelia turned back around, he had already cut her throat. The dryad's eyes widened with horror, yet somehow she still managed to stab the last Calormene in the heart.

As he collapsed, Alelia fell to her knees. Susan rushed to her, tears welling in her blue eyes. Alelia had been a brilliant second-in-command, talented and fiercely loyal. Now she lay her head on Susan's lap, horrible gurgling sounds emitting from her mouth as she struggled to speak.

Susan found herself sobbing openly as Alelia held up one of her daggers with a shaking hand. She knew exactly what the dryad wanted to her to do. Susan had killed before, but never like this. She tried to think logically about it, tell herself that it was an act of mercy…except for some reason, logic failed her.

Seeing Alelia's suffering was the factor that made Susan drive the dagger through the dryad's heart. As Alelia stiffened in the Gentle Queen's grasp and her eyes glassed over, Susan wailed for all she was worth. She was not on a battlefield like her brother, yet here she sat, amongst blood and death and violence.


	22. I Can't Let Go

**Chapter Twenty-One: I Can't Let Go**

**A/N: Updates may be delayed due to the fact that school, unfortunately, is back in session. But there's only a few more chapters to go anyway. Hope you enjoy this one, messed up as it is.**

As promised, Prince Reagan showed Edmund, Rose and Lucy into the throne room the moment they reached Archenland. King Lune was a man in his early thirties who positively beamed at the three Narnians. Rose sensed an overwhelmingly optimistic attitude within him.

"Brother," Reagan inclined his head in a formal manner, "This is King Edmund and his sister, Queen Lucy – and this is the High King's wife, Princess Rose."

The High King's wife. Why did those words feel like a sharp slap to the face? Edmund and Lucy did not bow, being of equal rank to Lune, but Rose curtsied and forced a smile. She knew they were not here to exchange pleasantries.

Lune leaned forward, clearly interested. "What brings such distinguished guests to Archenland?"

Edmund looked at Rose and Lucy and then stepped forward, taking up the mantle of the spokesperson.

"Your Majesty, Narnia is in peril. Prince Rabadash of Calormene has attacked us because our sister Queen Susan refused to marry him. Even now, our brother the High King, is embroiled in battle. We urgently request help, under the terms of an alliance."

Lune frowned in consideration and Reagan moved forward to murmur in his ear. Edmund stood tense, but then a bright smile crossed his face and he nodded fervently.

"Ah, yes, Rabadash. I have never much liked that man. My brother seems to have great faith in you three. So yes, I shall agree to this proposed alliance, King Edmund. You and your siblings have always been fair people and if my brother shows his support, so much the better!"

Lucy flashed Rose a relieved smile. Finally things were beginning to look up. Admittedly, this was not as bad as the situation with Brody, but Rose and the Pevensies still wanted to avoid war. While they were already involved in battle, with Lune's help they might be able to put this ridiculous feud to rest.

"You should stay in the palace while I have a contract drawn up," Lune offered, "There is no point returning to Cair Paravel just to have to come back in a few days. You must be tired."

**PARAGRAPH**

Lucy sighed wistfully as she sat on the window ledge, leaning over precariously to watch Lionel and Edmund sparring in the courtyard. The attitude between the two young men was good-natured, with laughter echoing off the stone walls every now and again.

Rose, who had been letting her hair out of the braid she'd kept it in, saw the delighted smile on Lucy's face and smiled knowingly. Of course, Lucy was seventeen. It was only a matter of time until she fell for someone – and it looked like she already had.

"You're lucky to have someone," Lucy told Rose, "You were only fourteen when Peter fell in love with you. I wish there was someone in my life like that, who could love me the way he loves you…"

Rose forced a smile. She couldn't tell Lucy that she was in love with both Peter and Edmund, that her heart was breaking because she didn't know which way to turn. Instead she focused her attention on the younger girl.

"You find him handsome, don't you?"

There could be no doubt that they were talking about Lionel. Lucy flushed bright red and smiled coyly, still watching as the duel continued. Edmund and Lionel were evenly matched. Over the far side of the courtyard, Reagan watched with his arms folded across his chest and an amused smile on his face.

"Well…yes. But I barely know him! Besides, he's Edmund's age. I doubt he would take an interest in me."

Lucy shrugged dismissively and sighed. Rose shook her head vigorously.

"Oh, I don't think so. Peter is three years older than me. Besides, you're a Queen of Narnia! Why wouldn't he like you?"

Lucy gnawed at her lip. "I wouldn't want him to take an interest simply because of that."

Rose laughed. "I didn't mean that, silly. I meant that it would be hard for him to turn you down because of that. Besides, I saw the way he looked at you the first night we met them. He is definitely interested."

Lucy gave a pleased smile. "Really?"

Perhaps it was because her own love life was so messed up. Rose just wanted to see Lucy happy and from what she'd seen, Lionel was a fine young man. She gripped Lucy's wrist, pulling her off the window ledge with a mischievous smile on her face.

"He'll embrace you first," Rose told her almost excitedly, "Almost like you were friends. Then he will pull you in and kiss you…"

Lucy couldn't help but giggle. Her cheeks had practically reinvented the colour red. She clasped her hands together and glanced down at the courtyard, where Edmund had his sword pressed to Lionel's collarbone. Both young men were laughing and chatting amiably.

"Edmund would approve," Rose added slyly, "They are already good friends. He could not deny it if you two got engaged…"

Lucy shook her head, reddish-brown hair swinging around her face.

"Rose. We haven't even _kissed _yet. I doubt we're going to get married…" She suddenly gasped and scuttled forward, taking Rose's hands in hers. "Have you and Peter…have you…"

She trailed off and laughed nervously. Rose knew exactly what Lucy meant and she found her cheeks growing hot as she tucked a strand of hair self-consciously behind her ear.

"Well. Not yet. Peter wants to, but…I just don't feel ready yet."

_Perhaps it's because I'm in love with his brother._

Lucy nodded understandingly. "Actually…I think I'm better off not knowing. It's my _brother._ If you just…tell me without the gruesome details, alright?" Her expression grew suddenly fierce. "Don't let him pressure you into it if you don't want to, Rose. He's three years older than you. It's up to you as well. Don't forget that."

Lucy sounded so mature then. Rose couldn't help but lean in and hug her.

"Thanks, Lu. Just…give things a go with Lionel if it's what you really want."

**PARAGRAPH**

Rose had honestly been planning on a bit of alone time. She stood out in the courtyard where Edmund and Lionel had been duelling, folding her arms across her chest and just reflecting. As much as she wanted to be happy, it was impossible. Her feelings made no sense. She loved Edmund and Peter – but the question was, who did she love more? She felt that she couldn't get out of her marriage with Peter even if she wanted to…especially when it would lead her to Edmund.

"Rose?"

Edmund was standing there and watching her with a quizzical expression on her face. He moved towards her almost tentatively, as if worried that she might snap at him.

"I'm sorry…have I disturbed you?"

She forced a smile and shook her head. "No, it's fine. I was just…thinking."

Edmund looked curious. "Might I ask what about?"

Rose sighed heavily. "It's just this war with Rabadash. It's over something so stupid and petty…yet people still die for it. People die for the most ridiculous reasons. I'm just worried that…"

She shook her head and pressed her face into her hands. Edmund nodded slowly, beginning to understand.

"You're worried that Peter might be killed."

Rose's shoulders slumped. That wasn't the whole point. She was wondering if Peter and Susan would survive. She felt horrible thinking about it, because she knew that if Peter _did_ die…it would make things a lot less complicated when it came to her and Edmund. Then she felt sick at herself, wondering how she could even consider something like that.

"I just don't know anymore," she whispered, turning her back on Edmund, "It's all too confusing."

Edmund seemed to have realized that she wasn't talking about Peter dying now. He frowned, grabbing her by the arm and spinning her around. Tears welled in her hazel eyes and spilt down her cheeks as she attempted to blink them away.

"What are you talking about?"

Rose threw up her arms. "All of this! I'm terrified that Peter won't survive and at the same time, I'm appalled at myself because…"

Edmund swallowed the lump in his throat and put his arms around Rose, holding her tight. That was why he'd always been there, in his opinion. He was Rose's shoulder to cry on, the one who would hold her and soothe her fears. He wanted more than that and he tried to fight back the feelings that he always got when he comforted the young woman he loved.

As Rose looked up at him, wiping away her tears, she realised just how much she loved him…and it was breaking her inside, because she couldn't have him. She had already chosen Peter and she was beginning to think she might have chosen the wrong brother. The problem was that she loved them both. It made her want to tear at her hair and scream. It was in that split second that she made her decision, hesitated…then thought, to hell with it.

Edmund was shocked as Rose pressed her lips to his. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his slender fingers running through his hair. He almost felt as though he was being electrocuted…except in a good way. He knew he had to stop this, because he was kissing his brother's wife – but as his arms tightened around Rose's waist and she gasped, he lost all control over his thoughts. Right now, his head didn't matter. His heart was thinking for him.

Rose pushed him back until he hit the wall. It changed from something tentative and almost shy into something wild and uncontrollable. Before he knew what was happening, his tongue was in her mouth and he was running his hands up her back. He felt as though he was drowning in this feeling. He just couldn't let go. He couldn't get out…but he didn't want to.

"Rose," he whispered, his voice husky. Why was it so hard to concentrate when she was running her hands down his arms. When her hands met his, he grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her around so that their positions were reversed, so that she was pressed against the wall. She leaned forward to kiss him again, but he held her back.

"Rose. No. We can't."

Damn, how he wished he could kiss her senseless. How he wished that she slept in his bed and not Peter's. He wanted to make a woman…then he flushed, feeling his cheeks growing hot. He shouldn't be thinking such things. She was his older brother's wife.

"It would kill Peter."

"Peter?" Rose looked at him with surprise. "Do you know what this is doing to me?"

Edmund sighed heavily. He didn't want to argue with Rose, but he had no choice. He would not hurt Peter that way and he was sure that if Rose really thought about it, she wouldn't want to either. Rose moved forward and closed her eyes, her lips brushing against Edmund's.

"Don't you love me, Ed?" Her voice was little more than a whisper.

Edmund frowned. "Don't start that, Rose. I love you, but I love Peter as well. I won't let him suffer just so I can have you. Besides, I know you love him too."

"That's the problem!" cried Rose, twisting free of Edmund's grasp. The Just King pressed a finger to his lips. He didn't want the court of Archenland being alerted to their presence. Rose lowered her voice. "I love both of you…I just can't choose. I feel so selfish."

Edmund's voice was bitter. "Then why did you marry Peter?"

Rose wasn't quite sure. Was it because Peter had flaunted his affections for her, made it obvious how he felt? She had known some time ago that Edmund loved her, yet she kept thinking his love faded away…only to realise that she was wrong every time. He'd been waiting patiently for so many years and every time she'd turned away because she hadn't been certain of how he felt.

"You can't keep doing this," Edmund warned her, "I'll do whatever it takes to make you stop loving me. I don't care if it kills me. I know this is hurting you too and I can't stand it."

Rose's eyes glimmered with tears. She didn't _want_ to stop loving Edmund, and that was the dangerous part.

"Hit me," she whispered.

Edmund examined her with horror, as if she had suggested he attempt to court the White Witch. He shook his head and took a staggering step backwards. Rose grabbed him by the arms, her teeth bared.

"Hit me, Edmund! Make me hate you. Just do it, please. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Edmund raised his hand as if to oblige and Rose turned her head, not wanting to see the blow coming…but it never did anyway. After a few moments, Edmund sighed and lowered his hand. He just didn't have it in him.

"I can't."

Rose's eyes filled with tears and she started sobbing again, pressing her face into her hands, her shoulders shaking.

"Oh, Edmund. What are we going to do?"


	23. All That I Can Take

**Chapter Twenty-Two: All That I Can Take**

**A/N: Okay, so I took a look over Rose in Narnia…and in my opinion, it doesn't really flow very well. So I was thinking, after I finish writing Princess Rose, if I should redo Rose in Narnia (again) and add more detail? Also I feel that the 'Golden Age' chapter in that would need to be modified a little…what do you all think?**

Lucy was sobbing like her heart was broken. Rose closed the door quietly behind her and wondered what had happened to make her friend so distraught. She crossed the room and sat beside Lucy on the bed. No words of comfort were needed right now – she just held her friend tight and stroked back her hair as Lucy cried for all she was worth.

When the Valiant Queen eventually calmed down and her wracking sobs turned into little sniffs, Rose turned her friend by the shoulders so that she was looking into Lucy's red-rimmed eyes. There was such sadness there…

"What happened, Lu?"

"L…Lionel…"

Rose immediately fired up, gripping Lucy firmly by the shoulders. If he had hurt Lucy, then she didn't care whether he was one of Archenland's finest soldiers or not. She would not rest until she let him know exactly what it meant to hurt a Narnian Queen.

"What did he do?" Rose's voice was sharp.

Lucy shook her head, wiping at her tears. "It wasn't him, Rose. It was _me_."

Rose started to feel cold inside. She couldn't help but feel sick with guilt at what had happened between her and Edmund, although that didn't relate to Lucy's predicament…or did it? Lucy took a deep breath and attempted to regain her composure.

"I listened to your advice. I did everything you said. First of all it was just the two of us talking in the courtyard – it was rather nice, really. I learned how he's been very close to Prince Reagan since the two of them were children. They liked to play in the fields and…that's beside the point. I didn't want to give him the wrong impression, but…"

Rose's heart was hammering in her chest. "Lucy, what did you do?"

She burst into tears again. "I couldn't help it! I…kissed him."

Rose didn't see what was so wrong about that. She had seen the mutual attraction between Lucy and Lionel since the beginning. She started to feel her natural defensiveness rising within her. She was the Protector of the Pevensies, after all – although lately she felt more like she was destroying them.

"What happened then?"

Lucy looked like she was struggling not to cry.

"He…he was very nice about really, considering what I'd done. He looked so sympathetic. Lionel took me gently by the arm and told me that he was actually betrothed to an Archenland lady and that we should probably part ways…"

"What!" Rose was outraged. She had seen the way Lionel had looked at Lucy and there was no denying that he was attracted to her. It seemed unfair for him to be pushing her away – yet at the same time, it was hauntingly similar to what had happened between her and Edmund…although she could never tell Lucy that.

"Oh, Rose," choked Lucy, "I feel so lost…"

She started to cry again, a confused look about her face. Rose could understand what Lucy was going through, better than the younger girl could understand. She knew there was nothing she could except to hold the young Queen while she cried. She didn't want to say anymore, because although she was a Princess of Narnia, she was far from flawless. Lucy's misery was only weighing down upon her guilt.

**PARAGRAPH**

By the next morning, Rose's pity for Lucy had morphed into anger at Lionel. She knew he wasn't exactly to blame for what had happened – but he had not discouraged her before the kiss. After Lionel and Edmund had finished their afternoon sparring match in the courtyard, Rose stomped over to confront him.

"We need to talk."

Lionel sighed heavily and raked his dark hair out of his green eyes, sheathing his sword. For some reason, his expression was a pained one, as if this was hurting him just as much as it was hurting Lucy.

"This is about Lucy, isn't it?"

There was no need for procrastination, then.

"How dare you!" spat Rose, "She didn't mean anyone harm…yet you broke her heart! You think I didn't see those furtive little glances you shot her way! You could have blatantly ignored her for the sake of your fiancé, but instead you led her on. What kind of man are you?"

"My fiancé?" Lionel frowned, looking surprised. Then he nodded. "Oh. So she told you about that."

"We don't keep secrets from each other," Rose retorted, "And you shouldn't have kept yours from her, either."

She realized exactly how hypocritical she was. While she was berating Lionel for what he'd done to Lucy, she had been kissing Edmund behind Peter's back. This only made her feel horrible, which fed her rage, forcing her to take her fury out on Lionel.

"I didn't mean to hurt Lucy. I am deeply sorry about it, but…"

Rose's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Maybe you should have thought about that before. After all, if she kissed you, you clearly didn't stop her. It was only _afterwards_ that you said something to her."

Lionel's expression was slowly turning angry. Rose made to turn away from him, but he grabbed her none too gently by the arm and spun her around to face him.

"I think it's a little ironic that you, of all people, are scolding me for the things I've done."

Rose suddenly felt cold all over. She had no doubt now that Lionel knew something and she had a horrible feeling about it. She feigned ignorance.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"Oh, I think you know very well," Lionel snapped at her, "What would High King Peter think if he knew that his wife had been kissing his younger brother? Somehow, I don't think he would take kindly to that news, do you?"

_Aslan's mane, he knows._

"Why were you watching us in any case?" Rose shot at him, although she knew that now she was the guilty one.

Lionel laughed mirthlessly. "That's none of your concern, Princess Rose. But I think you should mind your own business, because if you don't shut up I might have to tell everyone what happened between you and Edmund in the courtyard…and you wouldn't want that."

He released her arm and Rose staggered back.

"I suggest you leave Archenland," he barked at her, "As soon as possible."

Rose watched him storm off, a terrible guilt twisting her insides into knots. Lionel knew her secret…yet she had the feeling that there was something else, something he hadn't told her.

**PARAGRAPH**

"Edmund, I don't think we can trust Lionel." Rose gnawed at her lip and glanced around her, as if expecting the young soldier to come marching down the corridor at any stage. Edmund looked at Rose dismissively, his hand resting on the door, holding it open…but he didn't seem to want to let her in.

"Why does that not surprise me?" His voice was cold and he shook his head slowly. He made to shut the door, but Rose shoved her foot in the way, tilting her head to the side as she glanced at her friend. What had gotten into him?

"What do you mean?"

Edmund bared his teeth in frustration. "You always do this, Rose. Playing the innocent like you've got no idea what's going on. Maybe it works with Peter, but I see right through you. I've known you for over ten years. I know your games by now…and I've had enough with being a part of them."

Rose shook her head fervently. "No, I really don't understand, Edmund."

Edmund raised his eyebrows. "Really? Well, let me enlighten you. Do you think what you're doing to Lucy is fair? Not only to Lucy…to Peter…to _me_? I'm only glad that you got pushed away because that just proves you can't always get your own way."

Rose continued to stare at Edmund like he was crazy. He sighed heavily and threw his hands into the air, a disdainful look on his face as he stared her down.

"What do you not _understand?_ I know all about your attempts to court Lionel. I'm happy he rejected you, I really am. How could you stoop so low, Rose? Lucy refused to tell me why she was crying, but now I know why. This isn't the first time, is it? Well you can't always have what you want."

Rose was beginning to understand now. Edmund must have seen her and Lionel earlier and assumed she was trying to flirt with the soldier, that Lionel had pushed her away and wanted nothing to do with it. If the situation hadn't been so serious, she might have laughed. That was completely ridiculous. The last thing she wanted was to court Lionel.

"It wasn't anything like that! Edmund, you have to trust me…Lionel means no good. I don't know what his plans are, but I'm sure he has sinister intentions. I think we should leave Archenland as soon as possible…"

Edmund's eyes were full of contempt.

He laughed hollowly. "Why, because you can't stand the humiliation of being rejected? You have to learn to deal with it, Rose. I've been dealing with it for five years now, so I hope it's hurting you as much as it hurt me."

Rose's eyes started to fill with tears. Now even Edmund was turning against her. He was probably her best friend…and he didn't trust her. She examined him with horror, wondering what had gone wrong.

"Go ahead and cry," Edmund told her ruthlessly, "I actually thought I was special, you know. That you really had stopped loving Peter and you cared about me. Clearly Lionel's a better man than I am – because unlike me, he could push you away. Did you tell him the same things that you told me?"

The tears were streaming down her cheeks now, blurring the vision of her friend's face, full of anger and distaste. Why didn't he believe her? Normally Edmund would have comforted Rose when she was crying…but now he just stood there and watched, knowing he was responsible for it. For the first time, he didn't care.

"You've broken too many hearts already, Rose," Edmund hissed at her, "Go back to Peter. Kiss him, make love to him, bear his child…I don't care anymore. I am sick of being used by you whenever you've got no one else to turn to. I won't betray my brother for you."

Then he slammed the door in her face. Rose reeled backwards, her back hitting the wall. She slid down it, winding her hands through her hair. Before she knew it, she had pulled her knees to her chest and was crying into her hands, the same way Lucy had cried when Lionel had broken her heart.

Why couldn't Edmund see that she was being honest? Rose felt that her life was unravelling around her, much as it had when she had been Brody's puppet. She was losing her friends all over again and she didn't know what to do. Except last time, Edmund had stuck by her…this time, she'd even lost him. What happened if Lionel told Peter what had happened between her and Edmund? It would all be over then.

"_Make me hate you. Just do it, please. I don't know how much more of this I can take."_

"_I can't."_

Well, Edmund had been wrong. Now Rose was beginning to take comfort from the hurt, because it was turning her against Edmund. Perhaps that had been his intention the whole time – or maybe he was doing it completely without meaning to. It didn't matter, because the only positive Rose could find in the situation was that she didn't have to be torn between Edmund and Peter anymore…because Edmund clearly didn't love her. Either that, or he loved her enough to push her away from him. Had he done this to set her free, or because he actually thought she had been flirting with Lionel? She didn't think she would ever know.

Now she didn't cry because she was hurt. She cried because she was so confused.


	24. The Demons That I Face

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Demons That I Face**

**A/N: Next chapter is the grand finale, folks!**

Lionel was brooding as he stalked down the corridors. It pained him to lie, but he knew it was for the best. If Rose, Lucy and Edmund found out the truth…well, to be honest, he didn't care much for Rose – but the others would be in terrible danger. Deep in thought, he collided with someone and immediately made to apologize…but then realized it was Lucy who stood before him.

"Your Majesty…"

Lucy flinched, but then her expression hardened and she shook her head slowly. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't show Lionel just how much this was hurting her. Retaining her composure as a Queen, she drew herself up to full height.

"I don't really want to talk to you right now, Lionel."

She made to move past him, but the young knight grabbed her by the arm. His green eyes were wide and alarmed as they searched the corridor. Finding no one else, he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You must get out of Archenland."

Lucy frowned. "I don't understand…"

Lionel sighed heavily and released her. "I can't explain everything, but all I know is that you're all in trouble if you stay."

Lucy folded her arms across her chest. "Why do you care?"

Her words stung, but Lionel tried not to let it show. In truth, he did love Lucy…except he knew that he had to drive her away. That was why he had claimed to be betrothed. It had hurt him terribly to see the pain in her eyes, but he knew that was better than what may happen if she stayed in Archenland.

"Because…" He struggled to find the right words. "Lucy, you mean a lot to me. I lied to you, alright? I am not really betrothed."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Then…"

Lionel stepped forward and gripped her arms gently. She was such a wonderful girl, full of laughter and innocence. Yet if Lucy stayed in Archenland, all of that would be taken away from her. Lionel was trusted, so people told him things…things that he'd rather not hear.

"There is a plot against you. I can't say exactly, but although Lune means well, others in his court do not. Our alliance with you won't stand. You'll be walking into a trap."

Lucy was looking horrified. She looked up at Lionel, her lips parting into an 'O' of shock.

"What do you mean?"

Lionel closed his eyes in defeat. He just couldn't tell Lucy half the story without giving everything away…but the corridor was not a safe place to discuss such matters. He licked his lips nervously. This could be his undoing…but for Lucy, it would be worth it.

"We can't discuss this here. Would I be too bold if I asked if we could continue this conversation in your chambers?"

Lucy smiled at that. "Not at all."

When they entered her room, Lionel quickly bolted the door after them. Lucy sat down on her bed, her hands clasped and a patient expression on her face as she waited for Lionel to tell his story. The young knight exhaled deeply, screwing his eyes shut.

"Just so you know, I may be executed for this," he warned, "But I'm going to tell you anyway, because after all these lies, you deserve the truth."

Lucy nodded slowly, encouraging him to continue.

"The alliance with Narnia will be used against you," Lionel explained carefully, "Lune does not know the truth…but there is something plotting against you in his court. This conspirator plans to hold you three hostage and attempt to negotiate with your oldest brother. His conditions of release will include Peter assisting him in overthrowing Lune and placing him on the throne instead."

Lionel looked to Lucy for her reaction. Although there was apprehension in her eyes, she did not appear to be alarmed…not yet.

"Once he is King, the conspirator will kill the High King's wife and break the alliance with Narnia, declaring war. He knows that Calormene will assist him in Narnia's demise, so he will look to them for an alliance. He will destroy you all."

Lucy couldn't see why anyone would want that. Of course, it made sense in a horrible way – gaining power over Narnia. She was shaking her head, horrified that someone in the Archenland court meant to murder Rose to get at Peter, to make him engage in battle.

"Who?" she whispered.

A look of despair crossed Lionel's face. "Lucy, I can't tell you that. All you need to know is that you must leave Archenland before this man can carry out his plan."

Lucy nodded, having turned very pale. Lionel bowed stiffly, before turning and making his way out of her chambers. When he was gone, Lucy pressed her face into her hands and forced herself to breathe deeply. Lionel had trusted her and she wouldn't betray him…but how could she convince the others to leave Archenland without the contract drawn up?

**PARAGRAPH**

Edmund knew that this couldn't go on. For too long, he'd been tortured because Rose had been in love with Peter – but now he was tortured because he couldn't hurt his brother. He and Rose were heading in a downwards spiral that could only end in their demise, and he wasn't willing to let that happen. He had attempted to be cruel to her, push her away…yet he knew it couldn't work for long.

Sighing heavily, Edmund knew that drastic action had to be taken. Rose might be willing to forsake Peter for him, but Edmund didn't think she knew what the consequences of her actions would be. He needed to find a solution to this problem. Driving Rose away wasn't the solution, because he wouldn't want to or be able to stop her from coming back to him.

In his mind, Edmund began to formulate a plan. It was the most horrific idea he'd ever had, but one day, it would all be worth it. It would kill him inside…but hopefully, he could remember the reasons why he'd done it.

"Edmund, there you are!"

Edmund gritted his teeth, not in the mood for Reagan's jovial attitude right at the moment. He forced a smile and swung around to face the Crown Prince. By the sheen of sweat across his forehead and staining his shirt, he had clearly been sparring with Lionel.

"My brother wants you to know that the contract is nearly done. Only a few more days and you'll be able to sign it and head back to Narnia."

A few more days before Edmund could carry out his plan. For now, he would just have to tolerate Rose. It would be hard trying not to succumb to her, but he had managed before and he would do whatever it took to keep her away from him.

"Oh, good," Edmund sighed, "Could you thank him for me? I'm just going to be glad when this is all sorted out."

Reagan laughed and slicked back his hair. "I completely agree with you. All these hassles of contracts…it's ridiculous. It should just be a shake of hands and that it's. If I were King, I would make this whole diplomatic process so much easier."

Edmund nodded, wondering how to politely escape this conversation with Reagan. He needed to plot, to list all the sorcerers he knew from Cair Paravel and beyond…

"Well, if you'll excuse me, Reagan, I shall inform Lucy and Rose of this excellent news."

Reagan smiled and inclined his head. "Of course."

Edmund turned on his heel and walked in the opposite direction, only to be confronted by a frantic Lucy. He restrained an annoyed sigh. This really wasn't his day.

"We have to leave Archenland."

He really wasn't in the mood to deal with the fact that Lionel had broken her heart. Of course, he was angry at the man for doing that to his little sister…but he couldn't really judge, not after what he'd done.

"Lucy, it's only a couple more days. I think…"

"No, Edmund." Lucy's tone was firm, in that 'haven't-you-been-listening?' way. "I mean right now. As soon as possible."

Edmund forced back a wave of impatience.

"I understand the situation with Lionel, Lu, but…"

Lucy actually stamped her foot in frustration.

"This isn't about Lionel!" she exclaimed, before lowering her voice, "If we stay here, terrible things are going to happen. Please, Edmund. They're going to kill Rose."

Edmund suddenly felt as though it was a White Witch's winter. He'd gone cold and his stomach twisted up, wondering what was going on in this place. Who was going to kill Rose? What was going on? Where had Lucy heard this?

"Did you overhear something?" he demanded of his younger sister.

She shook her head slowly, looking terrified.

"Lionel told me everything. He's not betrothed. He lied to me to try and make me leave…he won't tell me who is plotting against us, but he said that they trust him and if we don't leave, they're going to hold us hostage and then kill Rose to provoke Peter into declaring war…"

A high-pitched scream shattered the relative quiet. Edmund and Lucy both whipped around and Edmund was horrified that for Rose, it might be too late. They broke into a run towards the stairs, reaching for their swords – only to realize that they had left them in their rooms. They had never anticipated trouble in Archenland…and it could mean the end of them.

Lucy reached Rose's room first and stepped back, gasping in shock. She looked horrified and shook her head fervently. "No!"

Edmund reached her and realized what was happening. Rose's room was a mess. Chairs had been overturned and vases smashed in what had clearly been a violent struggle. In the centre of the room stood Lionel, attempting to subdue a struggling Rose. The Princess was sobbing, blood streaming from a split lip and a bruise forming her cheek. Lionel had one arm wrapped tight around her waist and a dagger pressed to her throat to prevent her from escaping.

"Run!" Rose choked in the direction of her friends.

Edmund and Lucy just stood there in numb disbelief. Lucy couldn't believe what she was witnessing. It had been Lionel who said that someone was out to get them…she just couldn't believe it was actually him. Tears welled in her arms and streamed down her cheeks as she clenched her hands into fists.

"I trusted you!" she shrieked at him, "I believed everything you said, and you betrayed me!"

There was nothing but pain in Lionel's green eyes, like he didn't want to have to do this. Rose still writhed in his grasp, but her struggles grew feebler.

"I told you to leave while you still had the chance." His tone was flat and empty. "But now it's too late."

**PARAGRAPH**

Peter had briefly returned to Cair Paravel. Apparently, the Narnians and the Calormen had agreed to have a two-week respite. He had been deeply moved by Alelia's death and had joined Susan and the other Narnians in attending her funeral. Susan was glad that her brother was back, even if it was for a brief amount of time.

"How do you think the others are going in Archenland?" Susan asked of him.

Peter offered her a wry smile. "I'm sure they're better off than we are. Lune's a good man and I'm sure he'll make them feel welcome."

Susan sighed heavily. "I don't know…I'm just worried about them. I know they've been gone this long because they'd need to get a contract – Lune's very official about these things – but things have gone wrong here. What if someone tries to hurt them there?"

Peter laughed, but to Susan it sounded force.

"Don't fret, Su. They'd be safer than we are here. After all, who would venture all the way to Archenland when they know you're here in Cair Paravel?"

Susan glared at him. "Thanks."

Peter just shrugged. "Well, it's true. Once they return is when they'll be put in harm's way."


	25. The Decision I Make

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Decision I Make**

**A/N: THE LAST CHAPTER! This one was hard to write, for reasons that will become obvious by the end. Well, should. Anyway, because this sort of ends on a 'WTF?' note, I strongly suggest you read 'Rose in Narnia' when you're done with this, if you haven't already. It will explain everything that happens after this. Thank you all for being such wonderful readers!**

Harsh laughter filled the room and the door slammed closed behind Lucy and Edmund. They both spun around – to see Reagan advancing on them, a cruel glitter in his eyes. This was the Crown Prince as they'd never seen him before and Lucy knew that he was responsible for all of this. It was why Lionel had told them to leave as soon as they could…because he knew he couldn't stand against Reagan.

"You stupid fools," Reagan taunted them, "You honestly think that everyone is good and won't mean you any harm?"

Edmund gritted his teeth, but Lucy placed a hand on his arm, trying to calm him down. Attacking Reagan would not be a good idea, especially when Lionel was still holding Rose prisoner.

"I don't understand," Lucy said, frowning, "If you meant us dead, then why did you and Lionel save us from the Calormene soldiers? Why didn't you just let them take us or kill us?"

Reagan just shook his head slowly, sighing heavily.

"I thought you were supposed to be intelligent. I don't need _you two_ dead to get what I want." Reagan turned his back and started walking slowly towards Lionel. Rose was battered and bloody, yet she still struggled in vain.

Reagan inclined his head. "Kill her."

Lucy gasped in shock and her hand dropped to her side. Edmund, overflowing with rage, flung himself at Reagan. The two royals hit the ground hard and Rose bit down on Lionel's wrist. He released her with a yelp and she flung herself away from him.

Lucy took several steps back as she watched the brawl on the floor, her eyes widening with horror as the flurry of fists continued. Soon enough, Reagan had pinned Edmund down with a look of hatred deep within his eyes.

"Why do you think I befriended you in the first place?" snapped Reagan, grabbing the Just King's dark hair and pulling it harshly so that Edmund winced and was forced to look him in the eye, "Look at me, little King. Do you really think I wanted an alliance with your ridiculous country? I just want the throne."

"Let Rose go," Edmund choked, struggling to breathe with Reagan's weight on his chest.

The Crown Prince laughed coldly. "That's another matter. Why do you care about Princess Rose so much?"

Edmund couldn't look Reagan in the eye. "She's my brother's wife and my best friend. Why wouldn't I?"

A sneaky grin crossed Reagan's face. "Oh, I think it's far more than that."

Edmund hissed angrily and smacked Reagan in the side of the nose. The Crown Prince sprawled to the ground and looked up at Lionel with his teeth bared and a furious look upon his face. He gestured to Rose.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he demanded.

Lionel's eyes flashed, but he turned and stalked towards Rose. Lucy, however, threw herself in front of the older girl, her eyes blazing and a resolute look on her face. She clenched her hands into fists.

"If you want to kill her, you'll have to get through me."

Lionel knew that he couldn't do this. He loved Lucy and he would not kill her because Reagan ordered it. Rose was another matter – but he could not go through Lucy to execute the Princess of Narnia.

"Lucy, don't do this."

"Do what?" Her voice was shrill, "Stop you from killing my friend? I already know what happens next, Lionel. You told me yourself."

Lucy realised what she'd done the moment she uttered those last words. Her eyes widened with horror and she clamped her hands over her mouth as if that could take back what she said. Reagan turned slowly to face Lionel, a look of pure murder within his blue eyes as he staggered to his feet.

"You…you told her?"

There was no point in lying. Lionel nodded an affirmation. Reagan's expression was contorted with hatred as he reached into his belt and drew a wicked-looking dagger. He crossed towards Lionel and Lucy.

"You betrayed me," he snarled at the young soldier, "You turned against me for what? A Narnian Queen who wouldn't even have you? Idiot. Now you die first."

Lucy turned to glance at Lionel, her eyes begging him to do something. The young soldier stood tall. If his fate would be death for treason against the Crown Prince…so be it. Then Reagan smiled and turned to face Lucy. Lionel knew what was going to happen and his stomach plummeted.

Reagan jabbed viciously forward. Lucy screamed piercingly, closing her eyes and turning her head…but the dagger in his hand never touched her. When she opened her eyes, Reagan had taken a few fumbling steps backwards…and there was another dagger, embedded in his back.

There was a melancholy look in Lionel's eyes as the Crown Prince coughed up blood, falling to the ground and shuddering in pain. He hadn't wanted to kill Reagan…yet he hadn't been willing to watch Lucy die.

"I am doomed," his voice was hoarse as Reagan finally stopped convulsing and lay horribly still, "I have…I have killed the Crown Prince of Archenland. This is high treason."

Lucy placed a hand on Lionel's shoulder. "We can explain to Lune what happened. All of us." Her voice quavered with uncertainty, yet she knew they had to give it a try. Despite Lionel's reluctance, she'd known about Reagan's capabilities. He'd been too dangerous to live.

**PARAGRAPH**

Peter was filled with a great sense of relief. General Oreius had reported that in the two weeks, Rabadash had mulled things over and come to the conclusion that attacking Narnia was not a wise one after all. He and his army had withdrawn from Narnia, although there had been no promise of peace.

Peter thought Rabadash an odd character. Now, he wasn't sure what to expect from him. Although this battle had ended, the Prince did not seem appeased. He only hoped that negotiations could secure an avenue to peace.

"Peter!"

Susan's exclamation broke through his train of thought and he turned to face her as she hurried up to him, white-faced. For a horrible moment, he thought maybe Rabadash had returned, that his departure had merely been a feint.

"Something terrible has happened in Archenland," Susan announced, her blue eyes wide with horror, "The Crown Prince Reagan was killed only days ago. Edmund, Lucy and Rose are riding back to Narnia as we speak."

Peter gaped. "What happened?"

Susan sighed heavily. "The three of them and a young soldier loyal to Reagan claimed that he was planning to use them against you, Peter. Then Reagan planned to assassinate Lune and forge an alliance with Rabadash. The Crown Prince attacked them and Lionel was forced to kill him because capture was not an option."

Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had met Reagan several times in the past, briefly. He had always seemed to be a decent sort. Now apparently he was at the heart of a web of murder, lies and deceit. He shook his head slowly, wondering what in Aslan's mane was happening.

"Lune believed this?"

Susan nodded. "Apparently he had noticed Reagan's strange behaviour of late. Despite the fact that the actions of the soldier – Lionel, I think his name was – saved Lune's life, he was forced to banish the young man from Archenland for high treason. The sentence was lightened considerably because of the circumstances."

"What?" Peter spluttered, "But, that's ludicrous! Lionel saved Lune's life!"

Susan rubbed at her temples as though she had a headache.

"I know, Peter. Laws are different in Archenland to what they are here. The good thing is, our siblings and Rose weren't harmed. From Lionel's report, Reagan was close to killing all three of them at some point."

Peter exhaled deeply in relief. He was just glad that his brother, sister and wife would be safe. He had thought them safer in Archenland than they would have been in Cair Paravel, but apparently he'd been wrong. It wasn't the first time, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

**PARAGRAPH**

Edmund returned to Cair Paravel with a heavy heart. Although things had gone remarkably well in convincing Lune of his younger brother's misdemeanors, what he continued to contemplate was killing him inside. He hardly talked to anyone and he barely ate. Celebrations resonated through the place, because of their return and the departure of the Calormene troops. Edmund, as usual, was not willing to join in.

He'd found a sorcerer willing to help him. It hadn't been easy, especially considering what he was doing would be treason. The sorcerer was a man by the name of Ilion, secretive and eccentric. Edmund had instructed Ilion that things were to be set in motion by dawn and that Ilion should wait in the smallest conference room for his arrival…and he wouldn't be alone…

There was a hard knock on his door. He didn't say anything and neither did the person at the door. Slowly, the door creaked open – and Rose stood there, garbed in a green dress and with lilies woven through her hair. She had evidently been celebrating.

"You're not coming?" she asked him tentatively.

Edmund turned back to look out of the window at the dryads dancing in the courtyard. It must be so easy to be so carefree, to not have burdens…

"Are you still mad at me?" Rose questioned, "Do you want me to leave?"

Edmund whirled around to face her. She stood there, so unaware of how beautiful she was…and that only made him love her even more. It broke his heart to know what he would have to do to her to secure their safety. He knew the pain of loving her, and knew that she felt the same. He wouldn't have her hurting anymore. He could take that all away…yet he knew the cost.

"I'm sorry for all the things I said." Edmund sounded guilty and he wouldn't meet Rose's eyes. "I was jealous. Do you think you could ever forgive me?"

He hoped that Rose couldn't hear the apprehension in his voice. He felt like a traitor. What he planned to do to her was unforgivable. Rose was smiling now, glad that she and Edmund weren't fighting anymore. She threw her arms around her neck and hugged him so hard.

"I know," he replied, leaning in and kissing her on the lips. She ran his hands through his hair and he trailed his lips down her slender neck. Edmund knew that this was wrong, but what he was going to do was even worse.

Edmund hoisted Rose up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her across to the bed, where kissing quickly turned into something more...something that, there was no doubt about it, would have them killed if Peter knew.

While outside, the Narnians celebrated, Edmund and Rose were succumbing to feelings they shouldn't have. They were completely in their own little world...a world that would soon shatter into millions of pieces around them.

**PARAGRAPH**

Rose woke up the next morning. She panicked as she saw Edmund beside her and she scrambled away from him, pulling the sheets tighter around her – only to realise that she wasn't wearing any clothes. Then it hit her, what had happened last night...and she pressed her face into her hands and burst into tears.

She was such a selfish, stupid _idiot._ She had been so absorbed in her love for Edmund that she had failed to think what the consequences might be. Her mistakes would be her damnation...and it served her right.

Edmund woke up to hear Rose crying. He attempted to hold her and comfort her, but she only pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!"

Hurriedly, she clambered out of the bed and started pulling her clothes on. Edmund watched her with growing apprehension. She wiped the tears from her eyes, sniffing furiously.

"Relax," he tried to soothe her, "Peter's going to be hung-over from the celebrations last night. You can go to him before he even realises you were gone."

But deep inside, he knew that they had already destroyed everything. He had to accomplish what he had planned with Ilion, and the sooner, the better. Rose turned to face him, her eyes burning with love and hate and anger.

"That's not the point!" she snapped at him, "What we did was _wrong. _Edmund, why? Why did we do it?"

"Because we're in love," Edmund pointed out. It was the most logical thing in the world, yet she didn't want to hear it. She wasn't Edmund's wife. She was Peter's. Rose knew she couldn't go on like this.

"I have to go to Peter..."

Edmund shook his head. "No. Not yet. I...I have to show you something."

He felt sick with guilt at knowing what he was going to do to Rose. But after last night, he knew that this couldn't go on. He had made love with his brother's wife and that was something he was finding hard to accept. He was in love with Rose...but that didn't matter. He had to do this, for the good of all of them.

Rose blinked. "What?"

Edmund licked his lips nervously. "If you come with me, you'll see. It will be quick, I promise."

_It will be...quick and painless._

Edmund took Rose by the hand and pulled her after him. She hurried along, knowing that he was moving fast because they couldn't be spotted by anyone else...or they would be caught out. The sun had not yet risen over Cair Paravel and so most other inhabitants in the castle would still be asleep.

Edmund led Rose into the smallest conference room in Cair Paravel. It was still dark because of the early time, but he made no move to light the candles. Rose frowned and glanced behind her as Edmund fumbled with the door.

"Edmund?" Rose's voice was full of trepidation, "What are you doing?"

He closed the door behind them and suddenly she was filled with foreboding as a man in his late twenties crossed the room towards them, bowing stiffly to Edmund. Rose could tell by instinct that he was a sorcerer.

"I love you, Rose," Edmund sounded desperate, "I really do. But this would kill Peter if he knew. Last night was the best night of my life...but it was also the most horrible mistake I've ever made."

Rose's eyes were filling up with tears. "What are you saying?"

"This can't continue." Edmund's tone was impassive. "I tried so hard to be loyal to Peter...but then last night...Rose, this ends now."

The sorcerer moved closer and Edmund took Rose's arm in a vice-like grip. Suddenly, she became aware that this wasn't just them ending their affair. Something much darker was about to happen.

"What do you want me to take?" the sorcerer asked.

Edmund's eyes were full of pain. "The love she has for me, the times we kissed, last night...everything to do with us."

Rose realized what was about to happen then. The sorcerer was going to take away her love for Edmund, her memories...and Edmund was going to let him. She started breathing faster and struggled, but Edmund's grip was strong. She kicked at him, but he only shifted his grip so that he had one arm wrapped tight around her waist.

"I'm so sorry, Rose." He sounded like he might cry. "I never wanted it to come to this."

Rose screamed in frustration and burst into tears as she struggled against Edmund, thumping her small fists on his hard chest. It didn't matter what she did...she could not escape.

**PARAGRAPH**

Edmund watched Rose look over at Peter, nothing but pure love in her eyes. Making her lose her memory had been the hardest thing he'd ever had to do...yet he still felt that it was worth it. Now he was the only person who knew about what had really occurred between them last night. It broke his heart to know that Rose wouldn't remember...except he knew he'd done it for the greater good.

Edmund still loved Rose, but he no longer yearned for her, no longer hurt each time he saw her and Peter kiss. They were both happy and so in love with each other and he was happy for them. He might not like it, he might want Rose for himself – but he had to live with what he'd done.

A wry smile crossed his face as he turned and walked back into his room, turning over his shoulder to see Peter and Rose laughing together. It didn't hurt anymore...because they were happy with each other. Things in Cair Paravel were as they should be.

He was Edmund Pevensie and he should have known that his dealings with the White Witch, however brief, would eventually have serious repercussions. His selfishness and his greed had been his undoing.

The sun set over a young man with golden hair and the brunette girl with him, but his dark-haired younger brother was already inside, in the darkness. As he always would be.

_Forever in the shadows._


End file.
